


Mine

by t_a_s



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Creature Fic, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Vanteera
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-21
Updated: 2017-05-21
Packaged: 2018-11-03 03:43:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 52,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10958931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/t_a_s/pseuds/t_a_s
Summary: Harry comes into a long forgotten inheritance on his seventeenth birthday. He is no longer human, but a creature that is quite rare and beautiful.....a creature that is strong, powerful, and sexual in nature....a Vanteera. COMPLETE





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> **Author:** tas  
>  **Rated:** NC-17 for sexual situations, profanity and whatever else may offend the innocent.  
>  **Pairings:** Harry/Severus with a side order of Remus/Lucius  
>  **Warning:** This story is SLASH, meaning male/male relationship. If that squicks you out, you know where the backspace is. Most characters are OOC. No references to HBP
> 
>  
> 
> _Note: This story goes out to becca589 who issued the challenge on TSS (site no longer available) . I personally love creature/inheritance fics and was very intrigued when I first read the challenge, putting my many other fics on hold until I can get this one out of my system. I know that there are other authors that took up the challenge, and they are quite good._
> 
>  
> 
> Thanks go to Strife who helped me fine tune the story for you all to read.
> 
>  
> 
> **_Oh....and this story most of characters are pretty much out of character than the books....well duh.....as most fanfiction is. Not much for bashing of characters and there's quite a bit of sex in later chapters......DON'T LIKE DON"T READ!!!! Anyway....Hope you enjoy the story._ **

Chapter One

 

It was quiet in the large, circular room, the faint sounds of the bits and bobs moving about magically on their own, or the past Headmasters in their portraits snoring softly as they slept, the only sounds to be heard. The late afternoon sun could be seen from the ceiling high windows on the second level of the room, the large telescope idle, waiting for the current Headmaster to gaze upon the constellation of stars. Fawkes, the Headmasters Phoenix, sits on his perch, the occasional melodic trill coming from him as he watched the two wizards sitting close together, a chessboard between them.

"You've gotten better at the game, Harry," Albus Dumbledore said, grinning to the young wizard across from him, who just took one of his knights.

"Ron's been teaching me some different strategic moves of the game," Harry smiled, taking a few smarties from the bowl at the side of the board, the present treat that seems to satisfy the Headmaster's sweet tooth. Loads better than those blasted lemon drops he used to always push on people.

"Are you all ready to leave tomorrow Harry?" Albus asked.

"All packed. Are you sure I can't stay here or at Grimmauld Place, instead of the Dursleys?" Harry hopefully asked.

"Although I would love to have you here, to have our afternoons together, you need to stay at your relatives for a short while, because of the blood protection from your aunt. It is for your own safety as well as theirs that you stay there for the few weeks."

Harry sighed heavily, resigned to his fate. "I can't believe I have only one more year left at Hogwarts," he said.

"It has been an eventful time for you here, hasn't it?" Albus smiled. "And not all good I'm afraid."

"No . . . it hasn't," Harry replied, giving a sad smile in remembrance of Sirius, his godfather, who he didn't get a chance to know; or Cedric Diggory who had died because he was portkeyed to Voldemort with him during the Tri-Wizard tournament in his fourth year. Wrong place at the wrong time.

"You're a stronger person because of those tribulations you went through Harry," Albus said, then gave a small chuckle when Harry dramatically rolled his eyes in response. "If there was any way I could have made things easier for you, I would have Harry."

"It didn't help that danger always seem to find me," Harry grinned. "Any training or reading you would like me to do over the summer?"

"There are a few books on wandless magic, as well as shielding charms, that have already been added to your trunk. As for using magic . . . with your wand . . . the Ministry refused my request that you be able to use it."

"You did say magic with a wand, right?" Harry smirked.

"Yes, wandless magic isn't detected as easily by the Ministry."

"What about Dobby in my second year, or the time I blew up my aunt like a balloon in third year? The Ministry knew about those things happening. I almost was charged with underage wizardry in fifth year when I used the Patronus spell."

"Yes, they detected magic . . . accidental magic. Accidental magic tends to be forgiven more through the Ministry. Furthermore, the Ministry is a bit more lenient with you since Fudge found out that Voldemort is actually alive. He knows that you are being trained to defeat him," Albus said.

"Does he know of the prophecy?"

"He knows you are part of the prophecy, as does Voldemort, but does not know you are the only one able defeat him."

Just then a pop was heard in the room, and a house elf with big ears, big eyes, and a motley outfit of a Chudley Cannon T-shirt, a plaid kilt, and mismatched striped socks, appeared at their side carrying a tray. "Masters Harry Potter Sir, and Headmaster Sir, I's have your afternoon treat and tea," Dobby said, smiling at the two of them.

"Thank you Dobby," Albus smiled. "Would you like to join us in eating this fine treacle tart?"

"You are too kind Headmaster Sir, to invite Dobby to sit with two great wizards like yourselves," Dobby said, twisting the hem of his T-shirt in his long fingered hands.

Harry used his wand and moved another chair over to them. "I won't be able to eat all this myself Dobby," he grinned.

"Buts that is your favorites Harry Potter Sir," Dobby said, climbing onto the chair.

"Yes, it is, but I would like you to share some with us," Harry said. "I won't see you all summer."

"That is a lovely shirt you're wearing there, Dobby," Albus said, his eyes twinkling madly.

"Mister Weasleys gaves it to me. He said it didn't fit him anymore," Dobby grinned, smoothing his hands over the front of the shirt. "Is was okay for Misters Weasleys to give Dobby his shirt?"

"Of course it is Dobby," Harry replied. "You are a free elf. If you are given clothes, there is no harm in that. Besides, Ron was meaning to give that to you for ages."

"Misters Weasleys and of course Mister Potters are great wizards," Dobby smiled, placing their treat on individual plates.

Harry took a bite, looking forward to that first sweet taste. He began to slowly chew, the taste unpleasant to him. "Is something wrong Harry?" Albus asked, seeing Harry struggling to swallow what he put in his mouth.

Harry shook his head, and took a swallow of his pumpkin juice. "It just tastes different," he replied, grimacing. "Was anything different put in it Dobby?"

"No, same as always. Is dessert making Harry Potter sick?" Dobby worriedly asked.

Harry grabbed onto Dobby's hand before he could get up to punish himself. "I'm sure it is fine Dobby," he reassured him. "A lot of things have been tasting rather odd to me lately."

"For how long?" Albus asked, spooning more of the treat into his mouth.

"Not long . . . couple of days, maybe," Harry shrugged. "I've been feeling down lately. Probably from all the extra training lately."

"Just to be sure, make sure to visit with Madame Pomfrey when you leave here, to check for any potions or hexes that may have been given to you," Albus said, looking over his half-moon spectacles at Harry.

Harry nodded his head, then looked down at the chessboard. He smiled to himself, then moved his queen. "Checkmate," he proudly said. "I can't believe I finally beat you Albus."

"So you have Harry. Well done," Albus grinned.

"Wait a minute! You let me win," Harry said seeing the mischievous look on Albus's face.

"Did I Harry?" Albus replied, waving his hand over the board to reset it for another time. "Now, I believe your friends are waiting for you in the Room of Requirement for a little meeting."

"But, how did . . . " Harry began.

"Can't tell you all my secret's Harry," Albus twinkled, then stood up. "Make sure to see Madame Pomfrey before you go, and owl us if you have any concerns when you are at your relatives."

"You're scary sometimes. You know that?" Harry laughed, then hugged Albus. "Maybe next time I'll actually beat you . . . without you giving me the game."

Harry shook his head, smiling to himself as he made his way down to the infirmary. The Headmaster and himself have gotten to be quite close over the past year, where they were able to talk about most things. He never mentioned how his relatives actually treat him though. He couldn't stand the look of pity he would see in other peoples eyes if they were to find out. When he entered the infirmary, Madame Pomfrey didn't seem surprised to see him. Albus must have flooed her in warning. She immediately scanned for any wrong doing against him, but was unable to find anything. She told him not to hesitate to come back if his symptoms worsened, before sending him off.

 

When he entered the Room of Requirement, he was waved over by Draco Malfoy. It was still surprising to him that Lucius and Draco were spies, alongside Severus Snape, for the light. What was even more surprising, is that once Draco and himself cleared the air between them, they became quite close. With Ron and Hermione in their own relationships, the Golden Trio were not as close as they once were. Ron was often seen snogging with Lavender Brown from Gryffindor, and Hermione and Blaise Zabini from Slytherin, were often seen holding hands with their noses in the thick magical tombs in the restricted section of the library. Although there may have been a bit of an attraction between Draco and Harry at the beginning, it never became of anything. For both of them realized they were better off as friends, and very good friends. Harry found he was able to talk to Draco a lot easier than Ron or Hermione, to talk of his muggle upbringing, or his dreams and wishes for the future.

Draco was quite a bit different in the company of the defense group that Harry and Hermione began a few years ago, which he joined midway through sixth year, along with Blaise, Gregory Goyle, Theodore Nott, and Pansy Parkinson from Slytherin. They still had to appear like Death Eater wannabes to gain information from the Serpents lair, but had toned down their spitefulness. Of course, with Draco, it helped that he was secretly seeing the two notorious pranksters of their time . . . Fred and George Weasley. That triad coupling surprised many, but when together you could see how they all complimented each other.

"Hey Harry, you're zoning again," Draco grinned, pulling on Harry's hand to get his attention.

"Sorry 'bout that Dray," Harry said, returning the grin. "What are you three up to now?" He asked, looking at Fred and George suspiciously.

"Nothing," George smirked, putting his arms around Draco, pulling him back to lean against his chest.

"We were just," George began.

"Talking about our new line," Fred added.

"Of adult sex aids that they're adding to the shop," Draco finished.

"You realize you're talking in sync with them right?" Harry laughed, looking at Draco's flushed face.

"Well, they're rubbing off on me," Draco smirked.

"I'd like to rub off on you," Fred suggestively said, not noticing Harry's face flush pink.

"Hmm," Draco hummed, pulling Fred closer so he was sandwiched between the two redheads. "Sounds promising," he huskily added, as George started to nibble onto the side of his neck, and Fred leaned in to claim his lips in a heated kiss.

Harry stood and watched, gobsmacked, as the trio were making good use of their mouths and hands. He was embarrassed to witness it, but couldn't help but not watch. He never felt that certain connection that many of his friends had with their girlfriends or boyfriends. He always felt too old for his years, to have anything in common with his peers. He has known for a few years that he was attracted to the same sex, but never pursued anyone. Too busy, or too afraid to get close to anyone. His eyes usually strayed to the older men, like Remus Lupin, for his kind but animalistic ways; Oliver Wood for his determination . . . not to mention looking quite good in his quidditch uniform; and Lucius Malfoy with his gorgeous blonde hair and a body that rivaled the sons. Most notably, there was Severus Snape that took most of his notice. Over the past year, the two of them spent quite a bit of time together, getting to know one another. With the Headmaster's insistence, Severus had started the occlumency lessons again, as well as some dark arts training, that Lucius Malfoy assisted him with. During that training, Harry a hard time concentrating, as the elder wizards would often take off their outer robes, leaving them in form fitting trousers and open necked shirts. He quickly learned to pay attention to the lessons, instead of the two wizards, when he was hexed for not paying attention at the beginning of the first lesson.

"Harry," a voice quietly said by his ear, from behind him. "You okay?"

Harry turned to face one of his favorite professors, Remus Lupin, who came back to teach Defense Against the Dark Arts that year. "Yeah, I'm okay. You?" He asked in a choked voice.

"I'm good. You sure you're okay, because you look all flushed and hot," Remus said grinning knowingly.

"You see more and more of that. I guess I feel kind of jealous," Harry shrugged, walking to the punch bowl to ladle some punch into his cup.

"Isn't there anyone you have your heart set on?"

"Not really," Harry replied, turning his face away from Remus. "There aren't too many people that would want, just me. I've had offers, but they wanted the-boy-who-lived, and all the bloody fame that goes with it. No one would want to get to know the person behind all that."

"You'd be surprised Harry," Remus said. "You have a lot of friends . . . true friends that like you for you."

"But not enough to risk their lives getting close to me, or to snog me senseless," Harry sighed, taking a sip of his drink. He wrinkled his nose in distaste, then put his cup down. "I'll see you later Remus," he said, before leaving the room to go to his bed in the dorm.

Remus picked up Harry's cup and took a small sip, not noticing anything out of the ordinary. The usual punch spiked with a bit of muggle rum. "Something wrong wolf?" Lucius asked from beside him.

"Have you noticed anything different about Harry lately?" Remus asked.

"Here and there. Magically, he's showing an aptitude in spell casting, his powers are growing. As for he himself, he seems more withdrawn, and he barely eats during meals," Lucius replied.

"Something doesn't feel right about Harry. I've sensed a different smell about him. He's still Harry, but there's just something off about him," Remus said.

"He goes to those muggles tomorrow, doesn't he?" Lucius asked.

"Yes. I've never thought that was a good idea. It's necessary for his protection from Voldemort, but what about the protection from his relatives? He always comes back more withdrawn, and the few times I've been here when he returns, I've noticed he walks carefully and I can smell blood."

"Have you ever asked him about it?"

"Yes, but he always insists he is fine. When I try to get the truth from him, he brushes me off. I've wanted to check up on him during the summers, but I've always been off on assignments for the Order."

"Do you have an assignment this summer?" Lucius asked.

"Yes, I'm going to a few werewolf colonies to try to waver them away from the dark side. Severus's wolfsbane potion will be helping me with that."

"When are you due back?" Lucius asked.

"Sometime around mid-August," Remus replied.

"I'll miss you," Lucius whispered by Remus's ear. "How long do you need to stay here?" He asked, licking the shell of the other's ear.

"Mmm . . . until midnight," Remus sighed, leaning into his lovers touch.

"Do you think your students would miss you . . . say, for a half hour?" Lucius asked, as he slipped his hand into Remus's robe, to press against the growing hardness there.

"Gods, Luc," Remus quietly moaned, pushing forward into Lucius's hand. He let the sweet torture continue for another minute or two, their bodies facing away from the partying students. He reluctantly pulled the blonde's hand away and took a step back. "Five minutes, in my rooms," he huskily said, before walking away.

After Remus told the Head Boy from Hufflepuff that he would be back, he went to his rooms to find that Lucius was there, naked and waiting for him. He pulled him to his feet from the couch and savagely took his mouth in a passionate kiss, his hands eagerly roaming over the familiar pale body. His mouth left the moaning lips to nip and lick his way down Lucius's body. While he was marking his way further down, Lucius used wandless magic to bare Remus's body.

Lucius cried out and threw his head back, as Remus engulfed his cock into his mouth, his nose nuzzling the blonde pubic hair. His hands went into Remus's hair, as he thrust in and out of the wet heat. He felt Remus's tongue slide up and down his length, swirling around the head when he pulled back. He muttered a lubricating and preparation spell, then reached behind him to plunge a finger deep into himself, over and over again.

Remus began to suck faster, and harder on Lucius's cock, gliding his hand up the inside of the other's thigh. He moaned around the length when he slipped one of his fingers into Lucius, alongside the blondes'. He felt Lucius' body start to quiver before his throat was working on swallowing all of what Lucius gave him. His mouth left the softening cock, as he looked up at Lucius' flushed face, before pulling him down onto the floor; turning him around in front of him. He knelt behind him and guided his rock-hard cock to the lubricated hole. He moaned as he slipped the head in, then slammed in fast and hard.

"Fuck! Yesss . . . more," Lucius cried out, leaning down on his elbows, pushing back against the forceful thrusts.

"So tight," Remus growled, gripping the blondes' hips as he pistoned his hips forward. "Touch yourself Luc. I want to feel you grip my cock tight inside of you."

"Mmm . . . gods . . . feels . . . so . . . fucking . . . good," Lucius panted, stroking his cock in time with the maddening thrusts inside of him from behind.

Remus pulled Lucius's upper body up, his arms braced across his chest, his fingers pinching the nipples. Lucius leaned his head back on Remus's shoulder, his back arched, as he continued to push back against Remus's frenzied thrusts. "Now . . . Luc. Cum for me now," he hoarsely moaned by his lover's ear.

Lucius pushed back hard onto Remus, his prostate hit again and again. His hand gripped Remus's forearm as he cried out his lover's name, his release leaving him breathless.

Remus pulled Lucius's hips down, grinding up into him as he erupted deep inside. He wrapped his arms around Lucius's waist and chest, holding him close, as they tried to steady their erratic breathing. He kissed the side of Lucius's sweating neck. "I'll miss you too, Luc," he softly said by his ear.


	2. Chapter Two

Chapter Two

 

After a frenzied, last minute check of their dorms for any missing belongings, the students all gathered in the Thestral drawn carriages to take them to the Hogwarts Express for their trip home for the summer. 

Harry was thankful, after an hour of excitable chatter around him, that Hermione, Blaise, Ron, Lavender, Ginny, and Neville left the compartment. He was so tried, even after going to bed early the night before. He laid down along the bench, conjuring a pillow from his robes. He was soon asleep from the gentle rocking of the train.

Draco quietly came into the compartment, after finding out from Hermione that Harry was by himself. He kneeled down and reached out to gently brush the raven hair from Harry's eyes, his knuckles touching the fevered skin of his forehead. He gently touched the side of Harry's face, then his neck, feeling the same heated skin. "Harry," he softly said, giving Harry's shoulder a slight shake.

Harry blearily opened his eyes, looking around the compartment, then at Draco who was still kneeling before him at his side. "Hey Draco. We home already?" He tiredly asked.

"No. You've only been asleep for about an hour. At least that's when Hermione said she left you," Draco replied, sitting beside Harry when the other sat up. "How long haven't you been feeling well?"

"I don't feel sick or anything, just tired. I went to Pomfrey yesterday and she said she couldn't find anything wrong with me. Maybe I'm catching a wizarding flu bug or something."

"You wouldn't tell me if something was seriously wrong anyway, would you?"

"You know I tell you more than most. Maybe I'm just burnt out from all the extra training," Harry said.

Draco looked worriedly at the dark circles under Harry's eyes. "I've got an early birthday present for you Harry," Draco smiled, pulling out the green wrapped package, not wanting to push Harry, when he obviously wasn't feeling well.

"You didn't have to Draco. You being there for me, listening to me, is enough," Harry smiled.

"And I will always be there for you Harry. Goes both ways you know. You listened to me while I complained, then grieved for my mother when she was killed by Bellatrix. I know it's hard to keep in contact with anyone while you stay with the muggles, so father and I came up with this gift," Draco said, handing him the gift.

Harry carefully unwrapped the package, to see a green leather-bound journal with his name etched in gold on the front. "A journal?" Harry asked, flipping through the empty pages.

"Not just any journal Harry. Father got the idea from Riddles' diary in our second year, except this one won't kill you," Draco smirked. "When you write . . . and you can use muggle pens if it's easier, the message will automatically, magically appear in my journal. They are connected. I can write to you also. No owls needed."

"Wow. Thank you so much Draco," Harry smiled, looking at the journal in wonder.

"It's also charmed so that no one but us two can read them," Draco added.

Draco pulled on Harry's arm, guiding him to lie down again, his head on his lap. He took a piece of paper that was in his pocket, then transfigured it into a cool, damp cloth, gently brushing it over Harry's heated skin.

"Feels nice," Harry softly said. "Thanks again Draco . . . for everything."

"Anytime Harry," Draco quietly replied, applying the cool cloth over and over again, even when he felt the deep, even breathing of the sleeping Gryffindor.

 

~*~

 

Harry had said goodbye to Draco after he woke up, then went to meet up with Ron and Hermione on the platform, to see them off. Almost as soon as he stepped through the magical barrier of Platform 9¾, he was embraced in the matronly arms of Molly Weasley, his surrogate mother, since he started at Hogwarts, six years before.

"Is your aunt and uncle meeting you Harry?" Arthur kindly asked.

Harry nodded his head and motioned to the rather obese man, that was glaring at them by the car. "Just my uncle," he quietly said. "I better get going," he added, turning his trolley, with his trunk and Hedwig's rather large cage.

"Make sure you owl us regularly to let us know that you're all right," Molly said, hugging him again.

"I will," Harry grinned, returning the embrace. "I better go," he said, turning to see his uncle stalking his way.

Harry then quickly pushed the trolley straight towards his uncle, to have his arm grasped in a bruising grip, hurrying the pace until they arrived at the car. He hefted his trunk, into the trunk of the car, unassisted and under the watchful eye of his uncle. Although careful, the metal on the corner of the trunk left a tiny scratch into the paint.

With his back towards the watching Weasley's, Vernon Dursley reached up to grasp the back of his neck. "You will pay for that boy," Vernon threatened.

"Yes, Uncle Vernon," Harry sighed, reaching up to rub the back of his neck, after his Uncle had let him go, then picked up Hedwig's cage to put it in the back seat with him.

Harry nervously rubbed his sweating palms against his jean clad thighs. He felt somewhat reassured, feeling his wand in the hidden pocket of his jeans, even knowing he, by wizarding law, cannot do magic until his birthday at the end of July. He shifted in his seat, feeling the journal that Draco gave him, that lay warmly between the back of his jeans and the small of his back.

Harry was not surprised, when his Uncle pulled up into their driveway, opened his car door, then stalked to the front door of the house, leaving him to fend for himself with his trunk and Hedwig. He sighed and slowly got out of the car, to then drag his trunk with one hand, and the other awkwardly carrying Hedwig's cage. Once through the door, he was taken by surprise, his hands dropping his precious cargo, when he was forcefully pushed back against the door, the door knob pressing painfully into his spine.

"If it wasn't for that convict godfather of yours, you would be paying for that scratch with your blood," Vernon threatened, his hand at Harry's neck. "Now . . . the trunk in the cupboard, your bird in the shed."

"But Uncle Vernon, Hedwig needs . . . " Harry rasped out, trying to pry the thick fingers from his neck.

"The bird goes in the shed. You will feed it when you send your letters to your freaky friends."

Harry took a few deep breaths once his uncle let him go, then righted the cage with a very pissed off bird inside. He picked up the one end of his trunk and dragged it to his once-upon-a-time bedroom and placed it inside, thankful that he had his wand hidden on himself. He watched as his uncle padlocked the cupboard, pocketing the key in his pocket. He followed his uncle to the back shed, quietly reaching down to throw some owl treats into the cage that he had in his pocket, and to unlatch the cage door.

He carefully placed the cage on a table, and gazed into Hedwig's large, amber eyes. "I'll see you in a few days," he quietly said, knowing that she realized the situation. "Uncle Vernon, we need to open the window. Hedwig will need air," he added, so Vernon could hear.

"No, we will not," Vernon sneered.

"She will be needed to deliver the letters. My friends know she is mine," he reminded him.

"Fine. But if anything is stolen from here, you will pay for it."

Harry reached up and propped the window up, smiling to himself when he heard the scurrying of tiny mice feet in the darkened corners of the shed. He looked down at his feet, hiding his smile from his uncle as he squeezed himself out the shed, past his uncle.

"Petunia will be needing to put Dudders new car into the garage in a few hours. You will clean the garage and make sure there is plenty of room for his new car."

'Spoiled git,' Harry thought to himself. "Yes, Sir," Harry nodded, heading in the direction of the side garage door.

"You will not come in until it is spotless," Vernon warned, going back into the house.

"Gods," Harry exclaimed to himself when he turned on the garage light. He cleans it every year, but this year was the worst that he could remember. Boxes lay haphazardly around the floor, some of them, their contents overflowing over the tops. Broken milk bottles, and what he assumed were Dudley's beer bottles, lay tossed and broken at the edge of the one wall, like they were carelessly swept there. Broken furniture and toys were piled into two of the corners, mostly due to Dudley's childish tantrums over the years. If was like his relatives knew he was going to be there and purposely ransacked their own garage, to see him work his arse off.

He took a few deep breaths, as he stepped further into the garage, taking off his button down shirt, leaving him in his T-shirt. He wrapped his shirt around the journal and kept the wand at his side, then picked up a couple of markers from an overturned box before setting to work, sorting, refilling, and labeling the boxes as accurately as possible. After just a few boxes, his shirt was soaked to the skin from his excursions and his overly heated body.

Several hours later, Harry looked around at the partially cleaned garage, the boxes labeled and piled neatly in the one corner of the garage, after thoroughly sweeping and washing that area first. He looked at the broken glass at the one side, then closed the garage door. "Evanesco," he quietly said, waving his hand over the mess. He smiled to himself as the glass and stains on the pavement disappeared.

"I wouldn't let dad see you do that," a voice said, from the partially open door.

"Dudley," Harry said, surprised he didn't hear his cousin come in. "You're early."

"It's not that early," Dudley shrugged, coming in further, looking around the garage. "Mum said you were cleaning, so I thought I'd come to clear out some of the broken things. Rick's out there with his truck," he added.

"You're . . . you're helping me? Why?" Harry stammered.

"I've come to a few self revelations the past year Harry," Dudley said, opening the large garage door for Harry to see a shiny new, cherry black sports car, and a blond haired man opening the tailgate of his truck. He got a closer look at Harry, when more light came through the open garage door. "You don't look so good Harry," he said, nodding to the sweat soaked T-shirt.

"Haven't been feeling too good the past few days," Harry replied, pulling out a broken chair from the pile. He stepped around Dudley, as he didn't trust the bigger man, and placed the chair by the door.

"Harry, I'm not going to do anything to you," Dudley smirked, seeing how Harry avoided him.

"Why, all of a sudden?" Harry asked.

"A few things," Dudley said, looking back at Rick, to see him rearranging things in the back of his truck. "Watch Rick, and tell me if he's looking this way," he quietly said.

"He's not looking."

Dudley turned his back to the open garage door and held out his hand. Harry gasped in shock, when a broken ski flew into his cousin's hand. "That is why," Dudley smiled, looking at the ski, then at Harry.

"Does Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia know?" Harry asked. 

Dudley turned around again when he heard Rick walking up the driveway. "I'll tell you later," he whispered. "Rick. I'd like you to meet my cousin Harry."

"Hello Harry," Rick smiled, holding out his hand. "Dudley told me a bit about you. Sorry 'bout your parents."

"Thank you, and it was a long time ago. I don't even remember much about them," Harry replied, returning the handshake.

"I lost my mum when I was young too. Couldn't imagine losing both," Rick said. He then looked around them. "You were a destructive child Dudders," he laughed, seeing the pile of broken furniture and toys.

"I was," Dudley smirked. "I was a spoiled brat," he admitted.

"Still are," Rick grinned, nodding his head towards the new car.

Dudley just shrugged his one shoulder, then went to some of the labeled boxes Harry just finished with. "Why don't you two haul the broken furniture and I'll see what can be garbaged here?"

The three of them set to work, Harry listening to the other two joke back and forth. Harry and Rick piled the broken things onto the back of the truck, while Dudley slowly added to the pile with boxes of more broken things. After the truck was filled as much as possible, Rick and Dudley left to take it to the dumpsite, while Harry got more ready for the second haul.

Harry took a few moments to sit on a chair he wandlessly fixed, and slowly sipped the water his aunt silently left him. He was trailing an ice cube along his neck, when he caught sight of a shoe box that was wedged under a shelf, that was uncovered after some of the junk was hauled away. He went over and pulled the box out, sitting back down with it on his lap. He picked up his glass again to drink some of the water as he opened the box. The glass soon crashed to the floor, the glass shattering at his side as he looked inside the box.


	3. Chapter Three

Chapter Three

 

After Dudley and Rick left with the second and last load of junk, Harry went up to his room, the shoe box and his journal wrapped in his shirt. He had just put the box under the bed, when he heard his uncle's heavy footsteps coming up the stairs, then down the hallway to his room.

The door slammed open and Harry turned to face him. "You were told to clean the garage," Vernon said, through clenched teeth, his multiple chins shaking with rage, as he came closer.

"I did clean the garage," Harry replied, taking a step back.

"I saw my Dudley helping you. Did you use your freakish ways to make him?"

"No, Sir," Harry began, but couldn't say any more after the breath was knocked out of him, from the blow to the stomach his uncle gave him. He took a few deep breaths. "I can't do magic outside of Hogwarts Uncle," Harry wheezed out.

"What did I tell you about using that language in this house," Vernon shouted, dragging Harry up by the collar, to shove him up against the wall. Harry didn't even have time to flinch, before a thick fist connected to his right eye. "You will stay here with no supper," he said, giving another push against Harry's chest, then grinning evilly, as Harry crumpled down onto the floor.

Harry waited until he heard the deadbolts sliding into place on the door, before crawling over to the bed, his hand reaching for the journal. He sat on the floor, his back leaning against the bed, using an 'accio' spell to have his glasses, and a pen from the desk come to him. He opened the journal as he slipped the glasses gingerly onto his nose.

 

_Hello Harry,_

_Hope your relatives were a bit easier on you so far. I know it's not even been a day, but I was watching from my father's limo when your uncle was grabbing you by the neck. Your description of your uncle did not do him justice. He looks more like a blast-ended skrewt than a troll. Please remember to tell me, or anyone for that matter, if the beatings get out of hand. Of course, any beating are out of hand, but know that you have friends out there to help you, Harry._

_Your favorite Slytherin,_

_Draco_

 

Harry smiled as he read Draco's message, then began to write on the following page.

 

_Dear Draco,_

_I've got a few new bruises, but nothing serious. Please don't tell anyone. My Uncle believes Sirius is still alive, so the beatings won't be bad. Nothing like having the threat of an ex-convict as a godfather for a threat, huh? I already was put to work, cleaning the garage for Dudley's new sports car._

_That's something strange too. Dudley helped, and was being rather nice to me. Not sure what to make of that yet, but he did show me he could do a bit of magic. Why do you think he didn't get a Hogwarts letter?_

_There's something else that's a bit odd. I found a shoe box with news clippings . . . wizarding news clippings. There was also a key that looks very much like a Gringott's key, and several photographs. I haven't gotten to look at them too closely yet. Uncle had to 'greet' me properly before I could get the chance._

_I won't be able to owl you, as Uncle made me lock her up in the shed. I did manage to get the window open and leave her cage unlocked. Also heard an abundance of mice scurrying about inside. Plenty of food there for her._

_Thanks again for the journal. It will be great to talk to you through this. And thanks for keeping my secrets. I know if I just said one word on how I am being treated here, they . . . as in Albus and the others, would take me away. I don't want them to know. Don't want their pity. I couldn't stand that. I only have one more summer here, then I'm on my own._

_Anyway, I must sign off now. I hear someone coming up. Talk to you later._

_Your friend,_

_Scarhead_

 

Harry grinned to himself, feeling the stiffness by his eye, from the swollen skin. He left the journal in his shirt, then slipped it under the loose floorboard by his bed, a place he's hidden his prized possessions over the years.

He heard the many deadbolts opening, and sat up on the bed, his knees drawn up to his chest. He gave a hesitant smile, not to mention being a bit relieved, when he saw that it was Dudley.

"Hello Harry," Dudley greeted, dragging his trunk into the room.

"Dudley, I don't think . . . " Harry began.

"I talked dad into letting you have your trunk up here, as long as I take the magical things out. He said to keep them in my room," Dudley said, coming over to sit on the bed. "Already?" He asked, motioning to the blackening eye.

"Because I didn't clean the garage by myself," Harry replied, laying his trunk on the floor.

"Sorry 'bout that," Dudley said.

"It's okay, " Harry shrugged. "He would have found another reason to do it, sooner or later."

Dudley watched Harry take out a few things from the trunk; a shimmery cloak of some kind, a photo album, textbooks, and a shrunken down broom. Harry left his school robes, and what remained of his school supplies in his trunk. "Why didn't you ever use magic on dad and me? I know that you would have gotten into trouble for using it outside of school, but why didn't you use it when he was beating you, or when I was tormenting you?" He asked, picking up the small broom to look it over.

"In the wizarding world, if you are underage, which is seventeen there, you can be expelled from school for using underage magic. You see, in Hogwarts, we learn many kinds of magic, if used the wrong way, or not used properly, a lot can go wrong. Our wands can be detected through the Ministry of Magic, so they would know if I had used it. Hogwarts is my home. I didn't want to get expelled from the only place I felt comfortable," Harry replied, taking out a pair of pajamas from his trunk. "How did you manage to get Vernon to agree to have my trunk up here?"

"I told dad I didn't want you wearing any of my clothes, didn't want you touching them," Dudley said. "I had to let on that I still don't like you Harry. I don't want him to find out about me," he added, after he saw Harry look down again.

"Couldn't have that," Harry sarcastically said.

"Harry, he would disown me, pull me out of Smeltings. I'm going onto College, on a boxing scholarship next year. Although he's a prick, I need him right now. And if he were to find out about me, the beatings might go to mum, for bearing him a freak son. She would get it worse if he were to find out."

"Worse?" Harry asked.

"Who do you think he takes his frustrations out on when you're not here?" Dudley sighed. "Now, mum and dad went to Aunt Marge's for the weekend. They did leave a list of things that you have to do, but for now . . . why don't you have a bath, or shower, and I'll make us some sandwiches or something, then we can talk some more."

"I still don't know if I can trust you Dudley," Harry said.

"Don't blame you cousin," he smiled, getting up to go to the door. "I'll get some ice for the eye too."

 

After Harry had a relaxing shower, he went back to his room, to see Dudley sitting on the bed, his back to the wall as he flipped through one of his textbooks. "You actually learn this?" Dudley asked, holding up his transfiguration book.

"Among other things," Harry sighed, sitting cross-legged on the bed. He picked up a peanut butter sandwich and took a small bite, slowly chewing, trying to ignore the many different textures and tastes. "I've been getting a lot of extra training, besides what everyone else has been learning."

"Why?" Dudley asked.

"You first," Harry smirked, drinking some of his water to wash down the bite of his sandwich.

"Well, do you remember Piers and Gordon, the guys I used to hang out with quite a bit?" Dudley asked. Harry nodded. "The two of them got arrested for beating and molesting a young boy last year. I had no part of it, as I was away at a boxing competition. When I found out, I thought of all those times we used to torment you for being a wimp, and a freak. Then I thought of the time you saved me from those dormentor things a few years ago. You saved my life Harry. I never thanked you for that."

"Those things are called dementors, and they're not fussy who they suck the life out of," Harry said. "They were coming after me, and you just happened to be in their way."

"Is that what they do?" Dudley asked.

"Yes. Dementors suck the happiness and hope out of you, make you relive your worst memories until you are an empty shell. The Ministry uses them to guard Azkaban, the wizarding prison. They are also used to give the 'kiss of death', by sucking the soul right out of you."

"And how did you get rid of them that night?" Dudley asked.

"I used a patronus spell. It's a spell that repels them using a happy memory. I was the only student able to do that in my year, and it nearly got me expelled for underage magic at the Ministry that year."

"But you didn't?"

"No, because I'm their pawn in their deadly chess game," Harry sighed. 

"Is that why you have the extra training?"

"In the wizarding world there is this Dark Lord, a wizard that went evil. He thinks all muggleborns . . . that's non-magical people, are contaminating our world, and should be eliminated. Much like Hitler in muggle history. Anyway . . . a few years before I was born, there was a prophecy made about me. To make a long story short, he or I must die, as both of us cannot live."

"So you have to kill him?" Dudley asked, his sandwich forgotten.

Harry had eaten about half of his sandwich while talking, before deciding to give up on it. "Yes, supposedly, I have a power 'he knows not' and it will help to defeat him. We're all still trying to figure that out," he said, picking up an apple. "The Headmaster of Hogwarts thinks it is the power of love that will defeat him."

"Sounds kind of corny, doesn't it?" Dudley smirked.

Harry cautiously took a bite of his apple, happy not to taste every little thing, like in the other foods. "It does, doesn't it?" He grinned. "But it helped save me when I was a baby. Mum sacrificed herself for me, the love she felt for me shielded me from the killing curse, just leaving me with the scar on my forehead."

"So why didn't you ever use that wandless magic to stop us then, or leave when it got bad?" Dudley asked, repeating his question from earlier.

"For one . . . I'm just learning the wandless magic, and two . . . I need to stay here to protect myself, and the rest of the family from Voldemort. This area has protective charms around it, made stronger with my mum's blood . . . Aunt Petunia's blood."

"So why can I do it?" Dudley asked.

"How long have you been doing magic?" Harry asked.

"For about a year now. I was in a car accident with Piers at the beginning of the school year last year. I was in the hospital, my leg in a cast, strung up in a sling when I woke up. It wasn't anything serious, but they wanted to keep me there to run some tests. I was left alone the first night, as mum had to get home to cook dad his supper. The doctors had to kick him out, because he was disturbing the other patients with his ranting on their care of their son," Dudley smirked at the memory.

"So what happened?" Harry urged.

"Mum had left one of her magazines on the chair, and I couldn't quite reach it. I tried and tried. When the magazine suddenly flew into my had, I had dropped it like it was a pair of Aunt Marge's dirty underwear," he laughed. "The night nurse came running in when she heard my scream."

"You screamed?" Harry laughed, imagining his bigger cousin screaming like a girl.

"Yes," Dudley replied, laughing as well.

"Does Aunt Petunia know?" Harry asked.

"Yes, she does," Dudley replied. "She wasn't really surprised, as I thought she would be. She thought maybe you could help me with it . . . as long as dad doesn't find out."

"You can read some of my text books, since they'll be in your room anyway. I won't be able to teach you much without a wand, but I'll try."

"So why us?"

"Well, my mum and dad were both magical, as well as my father's family. Some wizarding families aren't as powerful, the magic skipping generations. Actually," Harry began, suddenly remembering the shoe box, "do you recognize this box?" He asked, placing it between them on the bed.

"No," Dudley replied, opening the box to take a photograph out, then dropped it down again. "It moved," he exclaimed, watching the moving picture.

"All wizarding pictures and portraits move. It was weird for me at first also, but you get used to it. I wonder who these belong to?"

Dudley picked up the picture and looked at the back. "It just says 'Evans reunion'. No year, or who anyone is," he said looking at the picture again. He saw the happy faces, laughing and waving to the camera, and almost waved back. Off to the side he saw a woman holding hands with one man, while the other hand was held by another at her other side, the first man not aware of it. What was unusual was that the second man had wings, and no one seemed amazed by it.

"Is that normal?" Dudley asked, pointing out the winged man in the picture.

Harry looked at the picture, his heart beating faster, as he looked at the woman who was identical to his mother, dressed in an older style of clothing. He then saw the wings flutter on the man's back. "Magical creatures are an everyday thing in the wizarding world. You know all those fairy tales you read with trolls, goblins, dragons, and fairies? Well . . . they're real. I had to actually go up against a dragon in my fourth year at Hogwarts, for the tri-wizard tournament. There are species, or races that are also part human, like veela, vampires, and werecreatures. One of my professors is a werewolf. He teaches Defense Against the Dark Arts and takes a potion once a month when he transforms, so he still has his mind when he's in wolf form. He was a close friend of my parents. You can read the books to find out more about them."

"Why didn't I get one of those letters all those years ago?"

"I'm not sure. My guess, is somehow your magic was blocked, or that it's not that strong. That accident you were in could have kind of kicked it in maybe," Harry said.

Dudley looked at his watch, surprised at how late it was. "I'll let you get some sleep, and I'll help you tomorrow with the chores," he said, hiding his yawn behind his hand. Harry gave him his textbooks, first year to his sixth, to take back to his room.

"Thanks Dudley," Harry smiled, waving him off. After the door was safely shut, he wrapped his wand, album, and broom in his invisibility cloak, and hid it under the floorboard, thinking his summer may not be too bad after all.


	4. Chapter Four

Chapter Four

 

_Dear Harry,_

_That box sounds odd. Why would your relatives have a box full of wizarding pictures? Have you had a chance to look through them yet? Sorry I didn't write back straight away, but father and I had to go to some Death Eater estate. Supposedly . . . he died in his sleep. Old Voldie ordered father to gather any dark artifacts from the place. We managed to pick up quite a few books, that may help in the fight against old snake face._

_Can't you go to the Weasley's or Grimmauld Place? You shouldn't be taking that abuse Harry. I'd love to have you here, but Voldemort has been visiting quite regularly._

_Did the 'greeting' break anything this time? I can send my owl with some healing potions if you need it. Please don't be the stubborn Gryffindor, and not ask for help when you need it._

_As for your cousin, I am glad he's not as much of a git towards you. He can do magic you say? You'll have to ask Dumbledore why he didn't receive a letter also. Maybe he could get some training somehow. Does your aunt and uncle know?_

_Have you narrowed down what spell you'll use on your uncle after your birthday? You'll be of age finally. My advice is to make sure it's long lasting and painful._

_I must sign off now Harry. Please take care of yourself, and keep in contact with me so I know that you're okay._

_Draco_

 

 

~*~

 

_Draco,_

_It's been two weeks since I've been here, and I'm already wishing I was back in school. Normally, I would probably be at the Burrow by now, or planning on it, but the Weasleys have gone to Romania to visit Charlie, and his husband Jayden. Ron was looking forward to it, seeing the dragons that Charlie trains. Grimmauld Place has been off limits since Voldemort found out about it through Bellatrix and Narcissa's memories. I guess Sirius managed to obliviate them before he died. I had thought the location was safe under a 'fidelius charm', unless one of the order members had let something slip, or had a tracking device placed on them by a one of Voldemort's lackeys. You'll have to ask Lucius about that._

_The pictures are rather odd. By the looks of them, they are distant relatives of the Evans'. Some are group shots of a reunion. A woman in the picture looks remarkably like my mum. It looks like mum wasn't muggle born after all. What's curious, is that there is a man . . . a rather good looking man, with dark hair and long wings, rather like angel wings, but very dark. There's also a few pictures of mum's look-alike kissing this man. There are news clippings about this same woman . . . her name was Shera Evans. She was banished from their village when her husband found out she was having an affair, and was pregnant with the other man's child. The date on the clipping was in the 1700's. Aunt Petunia knew of the shoe box, but not about the contents. She told me she tried to dispose of it several times, but it would appear back with her again._

_With Dudley, I've given him my first and second year books to read, and have helped him with some spells . . . without the actual wand waving, obviously. Aunt Petunia knows, and tries to give us some time to study, by taking uncle out of the house every day._

_This also helps, that Uncle Vernon has less chance to lay a hand on me. Nothing broken, but more bruises. Funny thing is . . . and it pisses him off more, is that the bruises disappear by the next day. I'm not so fevered anymore, but I find my tastes are more picky. I've been eating plain bread, fruit, and drinking plenty of water. I've also changed a bit in appearance. My hair is a darker color . . . almost totally black now. I've grown a couple of inches and my face has narrowed a bit. I also do not need my glasses anymore. The lights seem to bother my eyes though, as well as on very sunny days._

_As for my uncle . . . I'm thinking of several spells to use. But I also don't want to end up in Azkaban for hexing him. He's not worth it. I would like to get my aunt away from him though. Dudley tells me when I'm not here, she gets the brunt of the abuse._

_Merlin! I can't believe I wrote this much. I still have to write the weekly note to the Order. Thank you for keeping my confidences Draco. You've been a great brother. I've been thinking of that ritual lately, when we bonded as brothers. I still have that scar on the palm of my hand where we connected, our blood and magic binding. I still do not regret it._

_Thinking of you,_

_Harry_

 

 

Harry finished writing in the journal, careful to hide it away when he was done. He wrote a quick note, then met Vernon in the kitchen, where he read it over first, before they went to the shed. Harry tied the rolled note to Hedwig's leg, pet her on the head a few times, then let her out to deliver his weekly Order letter, to tell them he was okay.

"You will lock it in when it gets back. I will check when I get back from work tonight," Vernon warned, pulling Harry out by the collar of his shirt. "You will do yard work, and it better be done when I get home."

Harry went back in the shed to gather some gardening tools, as he heard his uncle's car drive off. Aunt Petunia soon came out, purse in hand. "Harry, I'm off to work at the seniors home. Sandwiches and juice are in the fridge for you and Dudders. It's going to be a hot day today, so make sure you rest a bit, and change into something cooler than your jeans," she said, giving him a tired smile.

"Thank you Aunt Petunia," Harry smiled, following her into the house to change into a pair of cutoff jeans and tank top, and to retrieve his sunglasses that Dudley got for him the other day. He enjoyed this weekly chore. He liked being outdoors, working on the yard, feeling a sense of freedom outside of his rooms.

He began in the front yard, mowing and trimming the grass, then went on to weed the garden. Dudley sat on the front steps, watching Harry, and talking about the magical world. Harry knew Dudley would help, but Vernon may find out from the gossiping neighbors, and Dudley didn't want him to be abused more because of it. He usually helped in the backyard though, away from wandering eyes. What Harry didn't realize though, was that there were plenty of people that watched him work, especially the young girls, and the few boys that looked on hungrily, as he worked shirtlessly in the front yard, his shirt discarded during the mowing of the lawn. He was not overly large, but his body was toned, the play of muscles glistening under the sweltering sun. Over the past few weeks he's noticed that he's lost some of his bulkiness from years playing quidditch, and the intensive training he's been going through. He was glad the changes he was experiencing didn't make him too slender or girlish. He was slowly getting used to some of the changes and hoped there weren't too many more in store for him.

Harry had just doused himself with the hose to cool off and clean up, before he sat down with Dudley in the backyard for some lunch, when he heard the front doorbell through the open screen door.

"I'll get it," Dudley said, getting up. "Sit down and eat." Harry eagerly complied, crossing his trainer clad feet at the ankles, and leaned back on the chair, chewing his first bite of apple.

"I've been worried about you, and your lazing around in the sun," A voice said from the doorway.

Harry looked up to see Dudley looking at him questionably, with two blonde men standing beside him. Draco and Lucius Malfoy, dressed in muggle clothing. "You shouldn't be here," Harry said, getting up. "If my uncle comes home and sees you, he'll have my hide."

"Your uncle will be busy all afternoon, giving tours of the company to perspective buyers," Lucius smirked, looking around the immaculately kept back yard.

"You okay Harry?" Draco asked, looking Harry over for any injuries. "We brought some healing potions if you need it."

Harry looked worriedly to Lucius, who was also looking him over. "You promised you wouldn't say anything Dray," he quietly said, looking back at Draco.

"I didn't tell him Harry," Draco said.

"He did not break his word Harry," Lucius said. "Voldemort knows of your abuse, as does some of his inner circle. Only Severus and myself know, other than Draco, from the Order."

"So, why are you here?" Harry asked. "Not that I don't mind seeing you, but no one from the Order usually checks up on me."

"I explained to dad some of the changes you've been going through, the shoe box, and Dudley. We wanted to see the changes ourselves," Draco replied. 

"Were you bruised yesterday?" Lucius asked.

"Yes," Harry quietly replied.

"His arm also had a large burn on it, from the stove burner," Dudley said, ignoring the glare from Harry. "Sorry Harry, they needed to know."

"And you feel nothing now?" Lucius asked, picking up Harry's arm to look closer at it.

"No."

"And you need the sunglasses most of the time now?" Lucius asked, motioning to the glasses perched on the top of his head.

"Bright sunlight, or the lights inside bother me, especially the flourescent lights in the kitchen. It gives me a wicked headache," Harry replied.

"Your hair is quite a bit longer too," Draco said, sifting his fingers through the back of Harry's hair, that now rested just past his shoulders. "Really soft too."

"Do you know what's happening to me Lucius?" Harry asked, leaning into Draco's touch.

"Many young wizards and witches go through a change on their sixteen, or seventeenth birthday. Some are just magical power boosts, as others gain some kind of inheritances like veela or vampire. Your changes can be any number of those things. Veela have a slender frame, beautiful in features . . . and you certainly are a sight to behold," Lucius grinned, looking at Harry's face and body, and the blush that rose up on his face. "Vampires are very sensitive to sunlight. When you are practicing your wandless magic, is it easier?"

"Yes, and I find I don't need to say the spell sometimes, but just think it. I've been practicing with Dudley. I can do most first and second year spells wandlessly now," Harry said, banishing his apple core in thin air. "So, I'm turning into more of a freak now, right?" he asked, looking out at the gardens.

"You were not before, and you never will be, a freak Harry," Lucius said, stepping close to cup the side of Harry's face with his hand. "You are an exceptionally gifted and powerful wizard. You will never be a freak," he softly added.

"Thanks Lucius," Harry said, returning the smile. "How's Remus?" He quietly asked.

"How . . . ?"

"I can smell him on you," Harry smirked.

"No one knows yet Harry," Lucius whispered back, not bothering to deny the fact to Harry. "Your senses have become sharper?" He asked, a little bit more loudly as he stepped back.

"My eyesight, hearing, sense of smell, and tastes are getting stronger every day. I also see colors around certain people."

"Colors? Since when Harry?" Draco asked.

"Since this morning. It's kind of distracting really. Draco, you have kind of a fushia glow about you, as Lucius, yours is darker . . . fuller."

"What about your cousin?" Lucius asked.

"A pale pink."

"And your aunt and uncle?" Draco asked.

"Uncle Vernon, there is nothing, while Aunt Petunia's is white."

"What does that mean Harry?" Dudley asked, trying to see the colors around their guests.

"It means that Harry can see other people's magic . . . their auras. The darker the color, the stronger they are magically," Lucius replied.

"And my mum?" Dudley asked.

"She is a squib. No magical abilities whatsoever," Draco explained, remembering the lesson from Defense classes about magical abilities.

"I've also talked to Albus about your cousin Dudley here," Lucius said, seeing Harry look out at the garden again, deep in thought.

"Why don't you talk to Dudley about it, while I finish the yard," Harry said, taking the few steps down from the porch. "I have to finish it before Uncle Vernon comes home."

"I can help you Harry," Dudley said, getting up.

"No, Lucius can tell you better what's going on. I've done this myself before, I'll do it again," Harry replied, motioning for the two of them to sit down.

"I can help you Harry," Draco offered.

"And get dirt under those nice clean nails," Harry teased. "I think not. I'll just mow the lawn, then you can talk to me while I weed the garden."

Draco sat on the step, and watched Harry push and pull the gas powered lawn mower, while the other two talked behind him. It was no hardship watching his brother's physique as he went back and forth in front of him. He knew plenty of wizards back at school that would love to be in his place, like Seamus Finnigan from Gryffindor, and Sean Riley from Slytherin. He waited until Harry stowed away the machine, and gave Hedwig a tender ruffle under the chin, who had just flown in, then joined him on the ground.

"Just use some of your wandless magic Harry. It would save you loads of time," Draco said, watching Harry kneeling over the garden, occasionally throwing a weed into a bucket at his side.

"I do sometimes, but I find it's relaxing doing it the old fashioned way," Harry shrugged.

"Well, the 'old fashioned' way is very dirty," Draco smirked.

"Yes, it is," Harry grinned, reaching out to smear some dirt on Draco's cheek before the blonde knew what he was about.

"I can't believe you did that," Draco shrieked, the corner of his lips quirking up.

"Well, now that you're dirty, maybe you can get off your arse and help me," Harry laughed.

Lucius looked over at Harry and Draco, when he heard his son's shriek, then his laughter. He was amazed when Draco actually knelt down beside Harry, to help pull out weeds, and the occasional, accidental flower. It was a sight he never thought to see, his son doing menial work.

"They're good friends, aren't they?" Dudley asked, happy to see Harry laughing.

"They weren't always, but Harry saved Draco's life one day, playing quidditch. Draco had gotten hit on the head with a bludger, and he was falling unconscious off his broom, when Harry caught him, and flew him straight to the infirmary in the school. His fast thinking saved his life. In front of others they are still rivalries, in private and in the company of close friends, they are close, like brothers. Harry has helped Draco become a better person," Lucius replied. "He would have never dirtied his hands a year ago, like he is now," he smirked.

"Can you get Harry out of here?" Dudley asked.

"I've asked numerous times, and was told he had to stay here for a bit longer. Voldemort is hunting for him, and this . . . believe it or not, is the safest place for him," Lucius said.

"But he's not safe from my father," Dudley said, looking down at Harry, who had just put a flower behind Draco's ear in jest. "Why can't he go to that school of his early?"

"They are re-warding the school and grounds right now. It takes several weeks, as there are so many layers to each part of the school to ward. With him staying here, it also makes the blood protection stronger, keeps you and your mother safe as well."

"As selfish as this sounds, I like having him here. We were never close, and there are a lot of things I need to atone for with him, on how I treated him over the past years. We will never be close like he is with Draco there, but I hope to be his friend. He's been helping me quite a bit, explaining some things about the wizarding world," Dudley said.

"He's taught quite a few students back at Hogwarts many things to help them magically. It wouldn't surprise me if he were to become a professor of some kind in the future. As for you," he smiled, looking from Harry to Dudley, "Albus has requested you come to Hogwarts for a week to see how strong your magic is, and for you to pick out a wand."

"When?" Dudley asked.

"In about a weeks time," Lucius replied. "Your father has been told that a new sports facility will be opening, and that we are interested in you becoming a spokesperson for this new venture, after we saw your last boxing competition. I will be coming back tonight to talk about the facility with your parents, and how we want you, to represent us. He agreed."

"He'll want to come along," Dudley said.

"He'll be busy with new contracts at work," Lucius smirked.

After arrangements were made, and goodbyes were exchanged, Dudley and Harry finished off the yard, then carefully put the tools away before going into the house. Harry snatched up a few apples for his supper as he made his way upstairs to take a shower, and change into a clean pair of jeans and tank top. He dressed for comfort, as he would be working on the back deck, applying the yearly coat of stain, later that day. 

By the time Dudley got out of the shower, Aunt Petunia was home and already preparing supper, with Harry at her side, cutting vegetables for the stew that he would not be eating that night.

 

After Vernon had his fill of supper, he went up to Harry's room. Harry heard him coming and braced himself for the inevitable beating. "Should I start the staining now, Sir?" Harry asked, getting up to try to walk past his uncle, who stood in the doorway of his room.

"You did not finish your work today boy," Vernon sneered, pulling on Harry's arm to drag him out of the room.

Harry was halfway down the stairs, when he felt the push from behind him. He couldn't catch the railing in time, before falling down the remaining six stairs. He lay at the bottom of the stairs, his body stinging in pain from the fall. He was just mentally cataloguing his injuries of new bumps and bruises, when he was hauled to his feet and dragged to, and out, the door.

"Clean off the driveway and sidewalk," Vernon ordered. "There are grass and muddy footprints. Make sure it is spotless. We have important people coming over tonight."

Harry wordlessly got out the hose, trying to ignore the pains all over his body from the fall. He reached up to his cheek, feeling a gash where his cheek hit the bottom stair. He knew who was coming over and why. Dudley had told him after the Malfoys left.

He cleaned off the driveway, and sidewalk, then wandlessly did a quick dry spell on the grass edge and flowers, so he or anyone else wouldn't track any more mud. He rolled the hose in the garage, and went out to the back yard to gather his brushes and stain, then slowly set to work on the deck.

 

~*~

 

"Boy, get the door," Harry heard, bellowed by his uncle a couple of hours later. He put his brush down and rolled his eyes, his sunglasses hanging from the front of his shirt.

"Yes, Sir," Harry replied, wiping his hands on the cloth hanging from the belt loop of his jeans.

Harry's head then was wrenched to the side, as the flat of Vernon's hand hit Harry's still rather sore cheek. "Don't take that tone with me, Boy. You'll respect me. Now answer the door," Vernon glared.

Harry hung his head down as he answered the door. He immediately smelled Lucius, then inhaled deeply the new scent before him. Lucius had brought someone with him. Harry moved a bit closer, as he slowly looked up, licking his lips, as the intoxicating scent took over his senses, to meet the obsidian eyes of one Severus Snape. A Severus Snape that looked good in black fitted pants, and a burgundy button down shirt tucked in at the waist, the top two buttons undone. His hair, away from the boiling cauldrons, looking soft and shiny in the loose ponytail at the back.

"Ah, do come in," Vernon greeted, elbowing Harry to the side. "Don't mind the boy, he was working in the back," he added, glaring at Harry.

Harry nodded and went out to the back porch, the scent of Severus still with him.

"It's a beautiful evening. Do you perhaps have a back porch to sit, while we discuss the details?" Lucius asked, after seeing the effects Harry had on his long time friend.

"Of course," Petunia smiled, leading them through the kitchen to the side screened in porch. "It is rather a beautiful night. Shame to waste it. I'll see to our refreshments, while you make yourselves more comfortable."

After everyone was seated again, Lucius and Dudley kept Vernon's gaze away from Harry, talking of plans for Dudley's future, a front for him to visit Hogwarts. Of course, there will be pictures taken of Dudley, but in a facility that does not actually exist. He had brought Severus along so he could see the changes in Harry, to help determine what type of heritage he would be getting. That was one thing he was sure of, but just didn't know the kind. He didn't expect to see new bruises, and the cut on the cheek, so soon after just seeing him that afternoon. It was also interesting to see the interaction between Harry and Severus, when they were greeted at the door.

Lucius would not have been surprised to hear Severus's thoughts at that moment. Severus watched Harry, the voices near him droning on, adding the occasional comment or glance to the others when needed. He was told of some of Harry's changes, but to see them, left him enthralled. He was beautiful, even with the bruising. His hands clenched at his side, thinking of inflicting some bruises of his own on the whale of a man sitting across from him. When Harry had answered the door, his height almost equal to his, his body reacted instantly to the vision before him. And when those startling green eyes, which were a brighter green, locked with his, and the tongue darted out to lick those lips, he wanted to slam Harry to the wall, to press his body to his, as he ravaged those lips. He was thankfully interrupted out of his erotic daydream, when Lucius handed him his drink.

"So, how long did you say, Dudley would need to be there?" Vernon asked.

"A week for the promotional ad campaign," Severus replied, turning his gaze to Vernon. "If he's interested, we have a full training curriculum where he could learn more on boxing techniques, anatomy, and medicine. All very beneficial to be a great boxer. What better way to know the strengths and weaknesses of ones body."

"Sports medicine, that would be something I would be interested in," Dudley said. "I won't be able to box forever. Is there extended training if I wish to further my studies in a specific field?"

"Yes, there are several schools, or institutions that specialize in healing," Lucius replied, seeing that Dudley's interest to study medicine was sincere.

"And, if he is accepted, he already has a sponsor that will pay for his tuition and books," Lucius said. Harry had taken Lucius aside before they left that afternoon, and had said he would pay for what was needed for his cousin. Harry had more than enough money, with his parents, Sirius's, and his share of Weasley's Wizarding Wheezies, in his vaults.

Severus thought he contributed enough to the conversation, and turned his attention back to Harry. He was surprised to see the cut on his cheek almost healed, the swelling gone down, and the bruises diminishing. A warmth spread through his body as he watched Harry reach up to tie the back of his hair at the nape of his neck, then pull up the front of his shirt to wipe the sweat from his brow. He licked his lips as he saw the wide expanse of Harry's tanned chest and stomach, his eyes following the light dusting of darker hair, from his navel into the loose waist band of his jeans. The jeans themselves were a temptation, as they hung low on his hips, with the many tears in the denim showing skin, as he reached and kneeled down in front of him.

"So, we will be back in two days Dudley, to take you to our facilities," Lucius smiled, getting up and nudging Severus's shoulder to get his attention. "The young man there, is welcome to visit also," he added, motioning towards Harry.

"No, we need the boy here. Petunia here needs help around the house, and as you can see, the boy is busy working on the deck. We would be lost without him here," Vernon oily smiled, leading the two of them to the front door.

"Nice try Lucius," Harry sighed under his breath, after hearing their whole conversation through the screen as he worked.

The rest of the day, Harry was left alone to finish staining the deck, then prepare for bed as his aunt and uncle made plans with Dudley downstairs. He slept peacefully that night, with images of Severus over him, slowly kissing him, hands undressing him, as those lips moved lower down his neck. A warm hand slid down his stomach to his erection, slowly stroking the length.

As Harry slept, his own hand stroked his cock in time with his dream Severus'. He gave a low moan as he came, the feel of soft lips, still on his lips from the dream kiss. He sighed softly, as he rolled onto his side while sleeping, snuggling deeper under the thin blanket.


	5. Chapter Five

Chapter Five

 

_Draco,_

_Well, Dudley left this morning with Lucius and Severus. Uncle Vernon forbid me downstairs when they came, but I did give Dudley the shoe box to give to your father and Albus to look through. There haven't been any more changes, except I've had this constant pain between my shoulder blades. It's very uncomfortable when I sleep on my back._

_Vernon has been in a rather good mood the past couple of days, thinking his son is going to be rich and famous, or rich and a doctor. I've been staying out of his way. Why tempt fate . . . right?_

_You may want to mention to your father, that most of my 'symptoms' seem to point towards me being of the veela race. Do you think it's possible?_

_I was quite surprised when Severus came to the door with Lucius that first night. He looks good in muggle clothes, and the way he smells . . . mmmm. Couldn't get that smell out of my senses for the rest of the day._

_Signing off,_

_Harry_

 

~*~

 

_Harry,_

_Sounds like you're hot for teacher, Harry. You are right though, Severus does look good in muggle clothing. Have you had that strong of an attraction to someone before, noticed their smell before their looks?_

_Oh . . . and thanks for degrading me by helping you in that garden. Father is constantly teasing me now about that, wanting me to help out in the Malfoy gardens._

_Father is also talking about sending me off to our island manor. Beautiful beaches, private, and completely unplottable. Not even old snake face knows of it. He's been coming around more often, eyeing me up. Quite creepy, really._

_Your cousin arrived safely at Hogwarts and has been with Dumbledore since. I think they're going to 'Ollivanders' to get his wand in a couple of days._

_Keep in touch brother,_

_Draco_

 

~*~

 

While Harry was reading Draco's latest journal entry, Vernon was enjoying his coffee and breakfast, Petunia sitting quietly, reading the Surrey Sunday paper. He let out a howl of rage when a brown tawny owl flew through the open window, dropping a rolled paper in front of him. He picked up the paper, about to throw it out, when he noticed the moving picture of a very familiar face from a few years ago.

 

_**'Sirius Black, accused murderer of Lily and James Potter, as well as several muggles, was posthumously cleared of all murder charges yesterday. Sirius Black, who somehow survived the dementors in Azkaban for twelve years, had disappeared in the line of duty in protecting his godson Harry Potter from an attack of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named at the Ministry of Magic. He was declared dead by several Ministry officials, but still remains a mystery on how Sirius Black disappeared. The real murderer, Peter Pettigrew, thought to have died that fateful night when the Potter's had perished, was apprehended and confessed under veritaserum that he was the secret keeper to the Potters, and had aided He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named in the murders, as well as framing his so-called, long time friend Sirius Black. Sirius Black was . . .** _

 

The last little bit of the article drew Vernon's attention as he gripped the newspaper tighter in his fists.

 

_**'Sirius Black, who had died heroically two years ago, will be honored at a memorial service at Godric's Hollow. He will be buried next to his longtime friends Lily and James Potter. May they meet in their next life.'**_

 

Vernon immediately tore the paper in a fit of rage, not seeing that one Harry Potter was willed in Sirius's will as his godson, and is also to be given wrongful pay dues, from the Ministry for the time that Sirius was in Azkaban, and in hiding.

Petunia looked worriedly at the shredded paper, then at the back of her husband as he stomped up the stairs. She stayed rooted to her chair in fright and shock, as she listened to the yelling and crashing sounds above her head in Harry's room. There were howls of rage and cries of pain as Harry's beating became more violent. After a half hour, all was silent upstairs. She got up on shaky legs and was just about to open the front door to get help from Mrs. Figg down the street, who she knew to be in contact with the wizarding world, when the back of her hair was violently tugged back. She looked back at Vernon, seeing the anger still in his eyes, and the spots of blood on the front of his shirt.

"You are not to feed him, and he stays in that room until school starts. He will be enrolled in St. Brutis's where they can do whatever they'd like to him, as long as he does not come back here. And don't even think about helping him up there," Vernon warned, letting go of Petunia's arm, leaving his hand print bruised onto her skin. "Now, I've a fire to start," he added manically, heading to the back yard.

 

Harry pulled himself up off the floor, taking care not to put pressure on his broken lower leg, or his dislocated shoulder. He carefully sat himself on the chair, looking out the window when he heard Vernon humming to himself in the backyard. He looked on as he brushed the side of his head and lip with his hand, rubbing the blood on his jeans. Vernon was piling scraps of wood in the middle of his aunt's prized flower garden, then liberally dousing it with gasoline that was used in the lawnmower. He disappeared for a few moments into the house, his heavy footsteps hesitating by his door, then led on into Dudley's bedroom. Harry let out the breath he had been holding, then looked out the window again to see all his wizarding books, his potion ingredients, his school robes, thrown into the middle of the wood pile. More gas was added. Vernon then went into the shed.

"NO!" Harry cried out, hitting the window, as Vernon brought out Hedwig's cage, with a big lock on the latch. Hedwig was screeching and trying to get out, trying to snip at Vernon's fingers through the bars of the cage.

Vernon looked up at Harry as he placed Hedwig's cage in the middle of the pile of books, then lit a match, and then another, the books firing instantly, with the help of the gasoline and potion ingredients.

"NO! NO!" Harry screamed, punching the window. "HEDWIG!" He cried, his hand punching through the glass. He was just about to wandlessly freeze the fire or levitate Hedwig's cage, when the back of his head was grabbed and slammed into the broken window by Vernon, who had come up behind him.

"You think you can make a fool of me . . . FREAK!" Vernon shouted, then grabbed the back of Harry's head. "Watch as your pretty little bird dies, and it is all your fault. You are nothing freak. You will not be going to that freak school again."

Harry watched as Hedwig's body soon was engulfed in flames, her body still, as her once pristine white feathers turned to ash. He slumped down to the floor after his uncle left, reaching over for one of his discarded shirts to press against his bleeding face. Thank Merlin, the glass shards missed his eyes. He accio'd his small hand mirror, and grimaced when he got a good look at his face. He ran his fingertips gently over the cuts, taking the shards of glass out, one by one, then pressed the shirt to his face again to stop the bleeding. He was already feeling a tingly sensation in his lower leg, figuring his body was healing itself. He reached for the journal and wrote one sentence, before laying flat on his back on the floor, wincing as his dislocated shoulder hit the floor.

 

_Hedwig is dead_


	6. Chapter Six

Chapter Six

 

"Father, have you seen my journal?" Draco worriedly asked, coming into his father's study.

"Not since you were writing in it last week," Lucius replied, looking up from some ancient looking parchments.

"Was anyone upstairs the past few days?" 

"Bellatrix was up there, but came down empty handed," Lucius said. "Can anyone read what you two write back and forth to each other?"

"No, it's spelled so just us two can read it. I need to find it. Something doesn't feel right," Draco worriedly said.

"Stay here. I'll check out Bellatrix's place," Lucius said, getting up.

"I'll come with you," Draco said. "I'll be able to tell if the journal is there or not. It's spelled to me or Harry, working kind of like a muggle beacon."

"All right, but if there's trouble, or it's not there, apparate back home," Lucius said, knowing he wouldn't be able to sway Draco's decision.

 

The two Malfoys' were not able to go back to Malfoy Manor, as there were several Death Eater meetings and parties that they could not slip away from without raising suspicion. They did come back with very useful information, and the journal. Bellatrix had scoffed and thrust the journal back at Draco, telling him it was useless to her. The two of them, along with Severus, apparated to Hogsmeade Village, then flooed directly to Albus's office to report their findings.

While Draco sat back, half-assed listening to the conversation around him, he opened the journal and began to read, getting more and more worried as he read on, and noticed the red spots splattered on the pages.

 

_Hedwig is dead_

 

And:

 

_Draco,_

_I need you. Why haven't you written back?_

 

 

Draco's heartbeat quickened as he continued to read.

 

 

_Draco,_

_It's been a week since Hedwig died. It was horrible. He burned her alive Dray, along with my school books, robes, and potion ingredients. He said he's taking me out of Hogwarts to put me in St. Brutis'._

_The beatings have gotten worse. Even more so when he comes back the day after, to see most of his punishments had healed._

_Dudley came back and wasn't allowed to see me. He's put new locks on the door. When Vernon is at work, Dudley brings me some fruit and bread, as well as cleans me the best he can. Thank Merlin, he's able to use magic to open the locks. Albus must have found a way for him to do this. Aunt Petunia is also beaten. I don't know how bad, because I have not seen her, but I can hear her screams. He's gone mental, Dray. Just the look in his eyes. I can't use magic on him, because before I could even mutter a spell, he breaks my fingers, or ties me up while he beats me . . . or whips me._

_I don't know how much more I can take Dray. My body heals, but it's taking longer, and it hurts so fucking much._

_Harry_

_P.s. This one was bad. He's using knives now._

 

 

"Gods, " Draco muttered, and kept reading. Scared, but knowing he had to.

 

 

_Draco,_

_This is Dudley. Harry spelled the journal, so I can message you in case he wasn't able to. It's the day before his birthday and he can't get out of bed. I would take him out of here myself, but I'm afraid to move him, incase he's really hurt. He's not healing as fast and he doesn't talk to me anymore. He needs help. NOW!_

_Dudley_

 

 

"Has anyone checked on Harry lately?" Draco asked, getting up and interrupting their conversation. He placed a spell on the book so the others could read it. As they were reading, an alarm went off in the office.

"What is that?" Draco asked.

"The wards at the Dursley's are breaking," Severus said, getting up to head to the floo. "Mrs. Figgs house," he clearly said, for Lucius, Albus, and Draco to immediately follow.

 

~*~

 

A few short hours earlier, Harry lay in bed, finally able to fall asleep after Dudley gave him a healing potion and a muggle sleeping pill. His body began to slowly levitate off the bed, a greenish glow surrounding his body. The foundation of the house began to tremble, as the wind outside began its ghostly howl, the velocity of the wind bending some of the trees in half.

As the greenish glow intensified, so did the quaking of the grounds and the wind outside. The wind swirled through the still broken window of Harry's room, surrounding the still figure of Harry as he slept.

Harry woke with a scream of pain, his back on fire. He felt his spine shift, his skin rupturing open on his back, and screamed again, tears of pain falling to mix with the blood from his back onto the floor.

The screaming and shaking of the house soon woke up Vernon, Petunia, and Dudley. Vernon saw the walls of his bedroom begin to split from the quaking, then heard another scream. He took out his gun from the bedside drawer, and stormed towards Harry's room, shooting out the lock, before barging into the room. He momentarily froze, as he first noticed the large bloody wings protruding from Harry's back, then the pool of blood beneath the hovering body. Without a thought, he raised the gun and fired, hitting Harry on his thigh.

"DAD! STOP! What are you doing?" Dudley shouted, trying to get past the flying debris of the house to stop him.

"Ridding the world of one less freak," Vernon sneered, aiming for Harry's head.

"NO!" Dudley screamed, taking out his wand. "Expelliarmus," he shouted, for his father to fly back against the far wall, but not before another shot was fired, missing Harry's head, but hitting his shoulder.

"Harry!" Draco shouted, running up the stairs ahead of the others. They had heard the gunshots outside of the house, and hurried their way through the front door.

"Up here Draco!" Dudley called out. "And hurry."

Draco began to step forward, but was held back by Lucius. "I tried already. The wind around him won't let me get to him," Dudley said. "Dad shot him twice with the gun. I tried to stop him, but was too late," he added, nodding towards Vernon, who was still slumped down against the wall.

"Where was he shot?" Albus asked, stepping closer to Harry.

"On his thigh, and his shoulder. The last one was aimed at his head, but missed, when I used my wand to disarm him," Dudley replied.

"He has to finish the change before we can get to him. His magic is shielding us from touching him. Draco, firecall your cousin Tonks, and have her and another trusted auror pick up Mister Dursley. Severus, go with him to open the fireplace so they can either floo in, or apparate, if they are able to by then. The wards are weakening more and more as Harry's change is winding down," Albus instructed. 

"Is he going to be all right, Albus?" Lucius worriedly asked, after Severus and Draco left the room.

"I did not want them to hear this, but he may not live through this change Lucius. We will have to portkey him directly to the infirmary for Poppy to help him. When the wind stops, we must carefully keep him levitated, and place him face down on a stretcher. Dudley, do you remember how to floo travel?" Albus asked. 

"Yes," Dudley replied, not taking his eyes from his cousin.

"Go directly to Hogwarts, using the floo powder that I gave you. Say 'Hogwarts Infirmary'. Tell Madame Pomfrey to expect Harry, and tell her what happened so she is prepared. She may want to get the creature specialist from St. Mungo's to assist. Now go, and don't delay. The wind is already thinning," Albus kindly said to the frightened blonde man.

Draco, Severus, Tonks, and Kingsley Shacklebolt soon came into the room, just as the whirlwind around Harry dissipated. Albus quickly spelled Harry's body to float in midair. "Draco, Severus, when we flip him over, you need to stand close to Harry, to hold his wings steady as we use the portkey." 

Albus gently lowered Harry onto the stretcher that Lucius conjured, then picked up a discarded, bloody shirt of Harry's, and placed it on the small of his back, before turning it into a portkey that would take them directly to Hogwarts. With Draco, Severus, Lucius, and Albus touching Harry, they were soon standing in the familiar Hogwarts infirmary, where Madame Pomfrey and another medi-wizard immediately took over.

"Stay with him, and help where you can," Albus said, gently touching Harry's shoulder.

"Where are you going?" Severus asked.

"Privet Drive," Albus replied, the twinkle gone from his eyes, as he left the infirmary.

 

~*~

 

Severus didn't have time to dwell on what Albus may be doing at that very moment, as he assisted in healing Harry's wounds. Lucius and Draco sat on either side of Harry's head, stroking the matted hair or holding the still hands, looking in wonder at the claw like fingernails that were extended, as well as the wings. Dudley sat on the bed next to Harry's, his body tense as he watched them work over the still form of his cousin. They tried to use as little amounts of magic as possible, as they were unsure of what Harry now was. The medi-wizard from the creature med-ward at St. Mungo's, was unsure also. He had his suspicions, but did not have time to check more thoroughly in his records at that time.

The two bullets were removed by hand, cutting into the skin to retrieve them. Thankfully, the bullets did not hit any main arteries, but there was nerve and muscle damage that would take awhile to heal, even with the help of magic. Once Harry was awake, his natural ability to heal will also quicken the process. They did use magic to heal and close the bullet wounds, as well as the other wounds on Harry's body . . . courtesy from his 'loving' uncle. Bones were also mended using magic.

After healing Harry's back the best they could, Lucius and Draco levitated him, then turned him around, so they could heal the front of his body and face. Afterwards, they turned him again and levitated him to a private room on an enlarged bed, laying him on his stomach with his wings spread out at his sides.

"Any ideas on what he is now?" Lucius asked, stroking the feathery wings.

"I may have an idea, but I need to check some records first. If he is what I think he is, it's been unheard of for many generations. It would help, to also know more about his family," the medi-wizard replied.

"Harry found a shoe box a few weeks ago, full of old pictures and news clippings. There is a winged man in a few of them," Lucius said. 

"There is also what looks to be a Gringott's key. If we could find out what vault it opens, we may be able to find out more about Harry's family," Draco suggested, sitting beside Harry's bed to take his hand in his.

"Minerva and I will go to Gringott's to find out if they can determine where the key will fit," Albus said, just coming into the infirmary, with Minerva McGonagall at his side.

"What happened at home?" Dudley asked, stepping forward, now that everything had settled down around Harry.

"Your father will be taken to the Ministry of Magic, where he will most likely be tried for attempted murder and abuse . . . after he is out of the hospital," Albus smiled. "Your mother was also taken to St. Mungo's where she is being healed. She will be okay physically, but will need help emotionally in the coming weeks. I've also gathered the rest of Harry's belongings, and brought them here."

"You may stay here for now, Mister Dursley. Harry may want you by his side," Minerva kindly said. 

 

Severus and the medi-wizard returned to St. Mungo's to search through the creature files, while Lucius and Dudley went with Albus and Minerva to the library, to look through the shoe box of pictures, and go through the Evans and Potters family history. Draco stayed by Harry's side.

"I am so sorry I wasn't there for you Harry," Draco hoarsely whispered, laying his cheek on Harry's hand, the tears flowing freely onto the blanket and Harry's cool hand.


	7. Chapter Seven

Chapter Seven

 

It was a few weeks later, when Draco saw one of Harry's wings twitch, then felt a light squeeze on his hand. Lucius, Severus, Albus, Minerva, Dudley, and himself had been taking turns watching over Harry, never leaving his side incase he woke up. "Harry," Draco softly said, giving Harry's hand a squeeze. "Come on, let's see those gorgeous eyes of yours," he coaxed.

"What are you going on about Draco?" Lucius asked, coming in to take his turn to watch over Harry.

"He squeezed my hand, and the one wing twitched," Draco grinned.

"Are you sure?" Lucius asked, leaning down to brush the hair from the side of Harry's face. He leaned closer and smiled. "He's purring."

"So that means he'll be okay, right?" Draco asked.

"Yes, I think so. Get Severus. I want to try something," Lucius said, taking Draco's seat to lightly stroke Harry's bare shoulder, still hearing a soft, steady purr.

 

"What's the panic Lucius?" Severus asked, being practically dragged into the room by Draco. "Is there any change?"

"Yes. Listen," Lucius smiled, still stroking Harry's shoulder.

"He's purring," Severus said in wonder, as he came closer. He stood next to Lucius and brushed his finger down Harry's cheek, the purring getting louder.

"Keep doing that Severus," Lucius suggested as he stepped back, motioning to Draco to do the same. Lucius and Draco both smiled when Severus cupped the side of Harry's face, then saw Harry lean into the touch.

Severus drew his hand back, shaking his head. "I can't be," he muttered to himself.

"Yes, you can Severus. He wouldn't have reacted that way when you touched him, if you were not his mate," Lucius replied after hearing the soft words from his friend.

"But I'm old enough to be his father. Why would he want me?" Severus asked.

"Sev, Harry's liked you for a while now. Even before he was changing. He would go on and on about you in our talks. He likes older men, says the younger ones are too immature," Draco said. "He says you smell really good too," he cheekily added, before leaving to tell the good news to his lovers, the Weasley twins.

"Severus, I've seen the way you look at him, even more so since we started his additional training. You shouldn't pass this chance of happiness away," Lucius softly said, before leaving the private room.

Severus took his outer robe off and sat on the edge of the bed, after sealing the door closed. He slowly ran his fingers through Harry's long hair, reassured he was doing the right thing by the steady purr coming from Harry. His fingers brushed across Harry's lips, his cheek, and down his neck, his lips feathering across the skin in their wake. On his neck, he brushed his tongue against the smooth skin, urged to continue by the arching of the neck.

He carefully got on the bed and straddled Harry's thighs, mindful of the bullet wound on the thigh that was almost completely healed. He braced an arm above Harry's shoulder while his other hand skimmed down the center of Harry's back, between the wings. His hand glided downwards, pulling the sheet lower as he rested his hand on Harry's side, leaning down to trail wet kisses and licks down the spine. He felt the wings move up, then moaned against Harry's back when Harry pushed back against him, pressing against his aching erection. His lips pressed harder against the middle of Harry's back as Harry continued to move against him. He couldn't help, but meet him push for push.

"Harry," Severus moaned as he came, not being able to take the pressure any more against his cock.

His hand slid lower, lowering the sheet further down Harry's bare legs as his wet kisses descended. His lips and teeth teased the firm flesh of Harry's behind, his breathing growing more ragged as Harry pushed back against his lips. He kneeled between Harry's open legs, his hand gliding up and down the one leg, while the other caressed the skin of Harry's backside, his fingers sliding into the crease. The purring stopped, as Harry began to moan when he slid his finger across the puckered opening.

"Gods . . . you're ready," Severus groaned softly, teasing the entrance he wanted very much to bury himself into. He knew from his readings that Harry's race would always be naturally lubricated from their mate's touch.

His fingers left the enticing orifice to reach further down, slipping his hand under Harry's writhing hips to wrap his fingers around the hard length. Harry began to thrust into that hand, his weeping cock head sliding over the wet spot on the sheets. A low moan was heard from Harry as his cock pulsed against Severus's hand, followed by another moan from Severus as he came again, just from hearing the provocative sounds of Harry climaxing.

"I really wish you had been conscious for that Harry," Severus softly said, pulling the sheet up again to cover Harry's lower body, then used a 'scourgify' spell to clean the front of his pants and the sheets under Harry. He felt rather bad about what he had just done, but knew that Harry's race was sexual in nature, and it could speed up his recovery. He wanted to be able to see those green eyes again.

Severus untucked his shirt and unbuttoned it to be more comfortable before climbing into the bed beside Harry. He pulled Harry to him so that the younger wizard's cheek was resting on his chest, with the one wing resting over him. His hand slid down Harry's side, resting on the lower back as he snuggled him closer. He soon drifted off to sleep with a steady purr soothing him into oblivion.

 

~*~

 

Harry woke up feeling groggy and disorientated. The first thing he was aware of was a warm chest, moving up and down with each breath against his cheek. Then he noticed the smell, and knew it was Severus by the intoxicating scent he gave off. He tried to lift his upper body to look at Severus better, when he felt the extra weight on his back. "Oh gods," he groaned, seeing the jet black, feathered wing, spread out on the one side, then started to cry as he pushed himself away from Severus.

"Harry," Severus softly said, seeing the distressed look on Harry's face.

"Now, I'm more of a freak. Wings?! What the hell am I?" Harry cried out.

"Harry," Severus said, reaching up to cup the side of Harry's face, his thumb brushing away the tears. "You are not a freak. You were beautiful before, but now you are exquisite. The wings you can retract, as well as your nails," he said, picking up Harry's hand. "Your body needs to gain some strength before you should try though."

"How long have I been asleep?" Harry asked, trying to sit up again.

Severus leaned up and helped Harry to sit, adjusting the sheet around his hips to keep his modesty. "You have been unconscious for two weeks. It would have been less time, if your uncle didn't try to kill you."

"He found out about Sirius being dead. That's what was keeping things from getting too out of hand. The threat of Sirius coming after him if he hurt me. You said he tried to kill me?"

"Yes, he shot you . . . two times. Once on the upper thigh, the other at your shoulder. Both bullets are out, but they will leave a faint scar. Your uncle is presently in Azkaban, serving a life sentence, although Albus tried to get him the kiss of death from the dementors," Severus smirked. "Your aunt spent a week in St. Mungo's, then was placed in a witch's abuse center. She was abused for many years. There's a lot of mental healing she needs to work through."

"Why not just obliviate the memories from her?" Harry asked.

"Because the memories could come back some day, and it would probably devastate her to relive it over again later," Severus replied, brushing the hair away from Harry's eyes. "Dudley is still here."

"And what about me? What am I?" Harry softly asked, experimentally moving his wings.

"You are a Vanteera. A rare and magical being. A very powerful being."

"So, I'm not human anymore?" Harry quietly asked.

"You are still human Harry, just with a little extra bit added," Severus smiled.

"So you don't think I'm a freak?" Harry asked uncertainly.

Severus leaned forward. "No, I don't," he whispered, looking into Harry's eyes, then down to his lips. "I want to kiss you Harry," he softly said.

"You do?" Harry asked, leaning forward, watching Severus's mouth.

"Merlin . . . yes," Severus replied, closing the distance to feather his lips against Harry's.

"More," Harry whimpered, grasping the front of Severus's shirt, pulling him closer.

Severus's hand went to the side of Harry's head, then down to the back of his neck as he deepened the kiss, moaning as Harry shyly brushed his tongue against his lips.

They leisurely explored the taste, the feel of each others lips and mouth, until Severus reluctantly pulled away. "Why'd you stop?" Harry huskily asked. "Did I do something wrong?"

"Gods . . . no," Severus replied, looking into Harry's eyes, then down to the wet kissable lips. "I just think we need to stop."

"But why? I liked your kisses," Harry said.

Severus took Harry's hand in his, kissing the palm before guiding it to the front of his pants. "That's why Harry," he hoarsely said, pressing the hand onto his erection. "I want you very much, and I don't want to hurt you."

Harry rubbed up and down Severus's erection. "I don't think you would hurt me Severus," he softly said, leaning in to place a light kiss on the corner of Severus's mouth, as his fingers slowly undid his pants. "I want to feel it Sev," he said against the other's lips, unknowingly retracting the longer nails.

Severus felt Harry's hand slip into his boxers, the light scratch of nails running through his pubic hair, as he wrapped his fingers around his length. He moaned into the kiss as he reached down with both hands to pull his pants and boxers down to his thighs. He placed his hand over Harry's, around his cock, guiding him up and down, giving a light squeeze at the tip. He threw his head back, breaking the kiss as Harry stroked faster. "Feels . . . so . . . good," he panted.

Harry's wings lifted, spreading and twitching as he continued to stroke Severus' length. He closed his eyes as he felt his body humming, his inner magic growing stronger. He opened them wide, moaning when Severus slid his hand up his thigh to grasp his cock in his hand, stroking the hardened length.

"Come here Harry," Severus huskily said, guiding Harry to sit astride his upper thighs. His hands slid up Harry's thighs, around to his bottom, pulling him closer, until their cocks were rubbing against each others. He wrapped his fingers around both their lengths, soon joined by Harry's.

Harry began to slowly thrust into their hands, his breathing becoming more heavy. He looked down, seeing the heads of their cocks leaking pre-cum. He used his other hand to slide the pad of his finger around the reddened tip of Severus's cock, gliding it around before bringing it up to his lips.

Severus watched through heavy lidded eyes, as Harry continued to thrust forwards, watching their lengths slide wetly against each other. His fingers dug into the one side of Harry's hip, as Harry's finger glided over the sensitive tip. He then growled out loud as he watched Harry's tongue dart out to lick the pre-cum off his finger, before using his hand to grasp the back of Harry's head to pull him closer, ravaging his lips in a fevered kiss.

Harry's movement's quickened, his breathing erratic, a low moan caught in their kiss as his orgasm ripped out of him. Severus felt the tenseness of Harry's body as he came, the creamy essence slippery against his hands as he bucked his hips up and tightened his hold on their cocks before he came, the cum blending in with Harry's on their hands and stomachs.

Harry pulled back from the kiss. "Is it always like that?" He breathlessly asked, leaning his head on Severus's shoulder.

"Better," Severus softly replied, pulling Harry against him to hug him close, kissing the side of his neck.


	8. Chapter Eight

Chapter Eight

 

"Well, I'd say that Harry is feeling much better," Lucius said, from the doorway that had taken a few tries to get open.

"Merlin, that looked hot," Draco said, who was standing beside Lucius, a pair of pajama bottoms and slippers in his hand for Harry.

Severus felt Harry's body stiffen against him. He reached down to pull the sheet over their lower bodies, as he held Harry close to him, running his fingers reassuringly through his hair to calm him. "Give us a few moments, then we'll be right out," he said, looking over to the two blondes in the doorway.

"Is Harry strong enough to come out? We can come back later," Draco said.

"I'm okay," Harry quietly said against Severus's neck.

"He'll be okay. I'll be there to help him," Severus said.

After Lucius and Draco closed the door behind them, Severus pulled Harry's upper body up. "I can't believe they saw that," Harry whispered, as he waved his hand over their laps, cleaning the cum from their bodies. "Do you think I have time for a shower?" He hopefully asked.

"Of course," Severus smiled. "They've waited for you to wake up for two weeks. Another few minutes won't hurt."

"I might need help with getting up," Harry smirked, as he got off of Severus's lap, then watched him get up to pull up his boxers and pants.

Severus magicked a robe onto Harry's body, with a gap at the back, so the wings were not confined. He leaned over to place a soft kiss on Harry's mouth, then helped him to his feet. "How are you doing?" He asked, seeing Harry stumble a bit as he took a few steps forward.

"Feels weird, but I think I could get used to it," Harry replied, experimentally shrugging his shoulders and stretching out his wings. "Guess I don't need a broom now, huh?" He joked.

Severus slipped his arm around Harry's waist, leading him through to the adjoining bathroom. "Do you need me to come in with you?" He asked, leading Harry into the large open shower.

"No, I think I can manage," Harry said, magicking the robe off wandlessly, "but maybe, don't go too far."

Severus reluctantly stepped back to stand behind the low partition that separated the showers from the changing area, leaning his forearms on it as he watched over Harry, which was not a real hardship for him. He couldn't help but admire the way the muscles flowed and worked under the tanned skin as the water cascaded down Harry's body. You could see that Harry was trying to get used to his wings, as they would span out, then move back in close to his body, the bottom of them touching the backs of his knees. His fingers bit into his palms as he watched Harry's soapy hands travel over the body he longed to taste. His hands were itching to touch where Harry's hands so innocently touched.

"Maybe you should wait outside Severus. I don't want to make you uncomfortable," Harry said, not looking around.

"I'm not uncomfortable," Severus huskily said.

"I can smell how . . . excited you are," Harry said, his face flushed. "I'll be okay," he added, taking a quick glance back at Severus.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah," Harry nodded. "Can you please get me some apples, or something to eat? Maybe some orange juice, too."

Severus stepped out of the room, leaning back against the door as he tried to will his erection away. The memory of Harry showering, will not be something he soon forgets. He took a few deep breaths and calmly walked out into the main infirmary, where Albus, Minerva, Lucius, Draco, Dudley, and Remus were waiting, as well as Madame Pomfrey and the medi-wizard from St. Mungo's.

"How is he?" Minerva asked.

"He will be fine. He's a bit confused, although he hasn't asked many questions. He's taking a shower right now, and has asked for something to eat," Severus replied.

"I'll get the elves to bring him some porridge," Remus said.

"He won't eat it," Draco and Dudley said at the same time.

"He only eats fruit and plain bread or toast," Dudley said.

"He tastes every little thing in the food when he eats it," Draco added.

"He likes apples," Dudley grinned.

Albus called for one of the house elves to bring up some toast, apples, and orange juice for Harry. Moments later, the house elf was setting everything on the table, when it suddenly stopped what it was doing, and bowed low to the floor. Albus looked to the doorway to see Harry standing uncertainly in his pajama bottoms and a tank top that was magically transfigured to fit around the wings. He got up and went to Harry. "Harry, it's good to see you," he warmly said. "Good to see you up and about."

"Thank you Albus," Harry smiled. "Why did the house elf bow like that?"

"Your race is revered among many of the magical creatures in the wizarding world Harry," Albus replied.

"Which we will tell you about after we check to make sure you're all right," Madame Pomfrey said, directing him to sit in the chair, where he turned it around to straddle it, his wings hanging down his back. "How are you feeling Harry?" She asked, using her wand to scan his body.

"I feel a little stiff, but other than that . . . pretty good," Harry replied.

"How is your back?" She asked, running her fingers down his spine and around the base of the wings on his back, smiling to herself when a soft purr could be heard. "Any soreness here?"

"No, it feels good," Harry softly said, closing his eyes. "So, will I always have these wings?" He asked, opening his eyes.

"No, you'll be able to retract them," Pomfrey said, stepping to his side. "Harry, I'd like you to meet Callum Pidet. He's a medi-wizard from St. Mungo's that specializes in magical creatures."

"I must say . . . it's a pleasure to meet you Mister Potter," Callum smiled, stepping forward to shake his hand.

"Please, call me Harry, Sir," Harry smiled, liking the peppered haired man immediately.

"And you can call me Callum," he grinned. "I am glad to see you up and about after your ordeal."

"He's extremely lucky that way," Minerva fondly said.

"It's a wonder you are up already, actually. Your race tends to get stronger from touch when they are weakened, stronger yet, if touched sexually," Callum said.

Harry's face flushed pink as he looked to the floor, not seeing the knowing looks directed Severus's way by Lucius and Draco. "So, what have I become then?" He asked, looking back up again.

"You are a Vanteera, of the Vanteerian race. A Vanteera is a very rare magical creature that hasn't been heard of for quite some time now. I had to actually look back in St. Mungo's medical records for more information. It's quite fascinating, really," Callum mused.

"How many are there?" Harry asked, smiling in thanks to Remus who handed him an apple.

"There are . . . not including yourself, two in existence in other countries . . . that is documented," Callum replied. "It has been told that the Vanteerian race are actually fallen angels from the heavens, for their grace and beauty."

"So, besides the wings . . . " Harry began, then smiled. "Will I be able to actually fly?"

"Yes," Callum smiled. "May I see the wings spanned?"

Harry nodded and shifted his back a bit to span the wings fully . . . about eight to ten feet, end to end.

"Amazing," Remus exclaimed, coming closer. "They're like angel wings," he added, feeling the smooth feathers of the one wing.

"So, how do I go about retracting them . . . and my nails?" Harry asked, holding out a hand to look at his claws. 

"Close your eyes," Callum softly instructed, pulling up a chair in front of Harry. "Now, it's hard to imagine that those beautiful wings can slip into your back, but they can. Bring them close to your body, and 'will' them into you. They are a part of you now. Your body will adjust to them. Picture your back smooth . . . without your wings." Callum motioned for Severus to come near, then placed Harry's hand in his.

Severus held Harry's hand, his thumb caressing the knuckles as he watched Harry breath deeply, concentrating on what he needed to do. He felt the nails slowly retract, leaving Harry with short, human-like finger nails. He leaned down and placed a soft kiss to the top of Harry's hand, then watched the wings shimmer, before slipping effortlessly into Harry's back.

Harry opened his eyes, and met Severus's. "I did it," he quietly said, moving his shoulders.

"Well done Harry," Callum smiled, then checked his back to see two thin white scars where the wings detracted. "Now, try to 'will' them back . . . without the claws."

"Will it hurt?" Harry worriedly asked.

"I won't lie to you Harry," Callum began. "The first couple of times there may be a bit of pain. It will become easier."

"I'll be right here Harry," Severus reassured him softly, still holding his hand.

Everyone silently watched as Harry closed his eyes again, waiting for the wings to appear again. Remus grasped Lucius's arm when Harry cried out in pain when the wings emerged, then lay his head on his forearms.

Callum went behind Harry to check his back. He sighed in relief to see no blood, just a redness that was already fading to the golden hue of Harry's natural skin color. "Looks good Harry. How does it feel now?" He asked.

"Okay. There's a throbbing feeling, but it's fading away," Harry hoarsely replied, then loosened his hold on Severus's hand. "Sorry 'bout that," he smiled.

"It's okay," Severus said. "Nothing a good healing charm won't cure," he smirked.

Harry smoothed his fingers over Severus's hand, smiling when the hand turned to hold onto his. "Try to retract them again, Harry," Severus softly said.

Harry nodded and closed his eyes again, concentrating first on Severus's hand in his, then 'willing' his body to take the wings back in. He sighed when he felt them slip effortlessly into his back again, then arched his back as he opened his eyes.

"Excellent," Callum said. "So, now about your other abilities."

"There's more?" Harry asked, accio-ing another apple to himself wandlessly and wordlessly as the others watched in amazement.

"Well, as you may have guessed, your powers have increased. It will become easier for you, and you will probably need to learn to tone it down a bit when using a hex or spell. You will now be able to transfigure yourself into an animal. Most Vanteerians documented, have turned into a feline of some kind," Callum said.

"So, I'm an animagus now?" Harry asked.

"Yes, but I would advise you to try when you're full strength is up first," Callum smiled. "You may have noticed your senses are heightened, like your eyesight, hearing, smell, and tastes."

"I can't seem to stomach eating much. I can taste every single thing put in a meal, including each and every spice that was added. I've been able to eat plain bread and fruit."

"Do you find yourself feeling hungry?" Callum asked.

"A little, but not overly much . . . at least not now. At my uncle's I felt hungry all the time."

"You won't need much for food to fill you up Harry, but you will need to find something that would have the right proteins. I would suggest elven bread. It's filling, and rather tasteless, but shouldn't bother your stomach overly much. Most important, you will need the contact of people. The Vanteerian race have many characteristics of many other races. Your strength is heightened magically and physically, much like the vampire species. The sunlight may also bother you, but not to the extent you need to fear it. Wizards tend to live long lives, but your lifeline may be longer, much like the elven race. Your race is also a very sexual race, much like the incubus. You will feed off pleasure . . . after you've found your mate," Callum recited from memory.

"Feed off pleasure? My mate?" Harry asked, letting go of Severus's hand.

"Your senses will pick up if someone is aroused, and take in some of that arousal, feeding your body. You don't even have to be touching the person . . . although the feed would be more if you were in contact. You can be in close proximity of say . . . someone kissing to have a feed. If you yourself are touching, or doing a sexual act, you will feed easier and become stronger. Your race, like the veela or werewolf, have one mate for life. Now, if your mate happens to die before you, it does not mean you die as well. In some cases with veela and werewolf, they are lucky to feel love again, but not as strong. Your mate, you will know by their scent. Not sure what that would be though," Callum grinned.

"Like cinnamon," Harry quietly said, inhaling that very scent.

"Yes, could be," Callum smiled, seeing that Harry's mate was already found, and sitting beside him. "Your mate is automatically attracted to you. It's something they cannot fight. Much like the veela."

Harry got up and walked to the window, his arms folded across his chest. _'It's something they cannot fight,'_ he repeated in his head. "So, I have the allure like the Veelian race?"

"No," Callum said, watching Harry carefully. "The attraction people may feel for you would be natural. You can't make people fall in love with you."

Harry sat beside Draco. "Anything else?" He asked, leaning his elbows on his knees.

"The Headmaster told me of the night you changed; the earth quaking, the house shaking, and the wind," Callum said.

"What?!" Harry asked, looking up and around the room.

"When we arrived, the ground around the house was quaking, shaking the foundation of the house. A whirlwind was around your body, not letting us pass until your change was complete. Your uncle tried to stop it by using his gun, shooting you in the leg, and then attempted to shoot you in the head. Dudley managed to stop him using an 'expelliarmus' spell and knocked him out. It would appear you are an elemental, able to control the elements around you," Albus explained.

"Can I leap over tall buildings too?" Harry sarcastically asked, looking over at Dudley who snickered at him.

"No, but you can fly over them," Dudley smirked, "and no tights," he added, smiling back when Harry grinned at the joke.

Callum and most of the others were lost at the mention of the muggle superhero. "There may be other abilities, but have not come across any in the research."

"Anything I can't do, besides eat normally?" Harry asked, smiling over at Draco, who began to rub his back in soothing circles.

"There are a few weaknesses. You are most likely allergic to salt. You won't die from it, but will become quite sick. Artificial lights when quite bright, could burn your skin. Candlelight and sunlight won't harm you, or wand light, unless it is at it's maximum strength and directed directly at you," Callum said.

"So, why me?"

Lucius came over with the familiar looking shoe box and sat on the other side of Harry. "We went through the box, as well as used the key . . . which was a Gringott's key by the way, and were able to trace back why you inherited this race. The goblin's were hesitant on letting us in at first, but Albus explained the situation to the Head Goblin. Once you're feeling better, you may want to have a look in the vault," he smirked. "Going through everything, we found that the Vanteerian gene came from your mother's side of the family."

Lucius took out a few pictures, and a newspaper clipping from the box. "This picture is of an Evans' reunion back in the early seventeenth century. That is Shera and Jaden Evans," he said, pointing to the woman that looked like Harry's mother. "Jaden was an Evans and married Shera when she was thirteen years old, and had two children, Elizabeth and Ella. Shera had an affair with a family friend," he said, pointing to the winged man. "She was found out and was banished from the family and her two girls. She left, then found out she was pregnant from her lover, who was a Vanteerian, his name, Halliad. Although she missed her two first born, she grew to accept her fate and lived happily with Halliad and their son Devon, who is your great-great-grandfather. They never married, and Devon was given his mother's name. Shera and Halliad lived many years together, but mysteriously died together in a foreign land. There wasn't too much on Elizabeth and Ella to be found, and Shera and Halliad only had the one child."

"Is that all?" Harry asked, looking down at the picture.

"That is all we've found. The Vanteerian race is close to being extinct, there's possibly quite a bit more yet to discover," Callum replied.

"Can I please be alone now?" Harry quietly asked.

"You shouldn't be alone right now," Minerva said, worried about how quiet he became.

"Please," Harry choked out. "This is all a bit much to take in all at once."

Albus stood up, motioning to the others. "Quite right Harry. We will leave you to rest and come back tomorrow," he smiled, placing his hand on Harry's shoulder as he walked by, leading Remus, Minerva, and Dudley. Madame Pomfrey and Callum went into her office.

Harry held onto Draco's hand, signaling him to stay. Severus kneeled before him, taking his hand in his. "Do you want me to stay?" He quietly asked.

Harry pulled his hand away and looked Severus in the eye. "No, you go. I'll talk to you tomorrow."

Severus shut the look of pain away from Harry's rejection, and turned and left, with Lucius worriedly following his friend.

Draco had felt that Harry was going to fall apart any moment, and was not surprised to have an armful of Harry in his arms after everyone left, the tears wetting the shoulder of his shirt. He tightened his arms around Harry, stroking his back to calm him.

Several minutes passed as Harry cried. "What am I going to do Draco?" He hoarsely asked. "Why does my life have to be so complicated?"

"Because, you are Harry Potter, and you've never had an uncomplicated life," Draco smiled. "Think how boring your life would be if everything went the way you wanted it to."

"It still sucks," Harry murmured against Draco's shoulder.

"Harry," Draco hesitantly said.

"Hmm?" 

"I'm sorry."

"Sorry for what Dray?" Harry asked, sitting up to look at Draco.

"Sorry I wasn't there for you. Sorry I didn't come get you when you needed to be rescued, and sorry about Hedwig," Draco softly said.

"I thought I may have done something to tick you off or something," Harry said.

"No, you didn't. The journal was taken right before your entry about Hedwig. Bellatrix had taken it. When we went to retrieve it, we were stuck with Voldemort in meetings and raids for the week. Father and I couldn't get away. Bellatrix gave the journal back the day we left, the night before your birthday. Said she didn't find an empty journal too interesting," Draco smirked. "When we arrived at Hogwarts to report, I sat down and read your entries. I was so mad at myself for letting you down, and was about to demand to get you when the alarm went off in Dumbledore's office, letting him know the wards around your relative's house were failing. I'm so sorry Harry," he repeated.

Harry got up and led Draco to the bed. "Nothing to be sorry for Dray. Can you stay with me for a bit?" He asked.

Draco kicked off his shoes and sat on the bed, his back leaning against the wall. Harry curled up on his side, his head resting on Draco's lap.

"Love you brother," Harry softly said, sighing when Draco began to comb his fingers through his hair.

"Love you too, Scarhead," Draco replied, their closeness, comforting to them and their blood bond.

"Were you still planning on going away to the beach?" Harry asked.

"Father hasn't mentioned it lately. Why?"

"Can you take me there?" 

"I'll ask. Severus too?" Draco asked.

"No," Harry replied. "I don't want to see a lot of people. I need to think some things out first."

"Sure Harry," Draco said, wondering why Harry was trying to distance himself from his mate all of a sudden.


	9. Chapter Nine

Chapter Nine

 

One week later, Harry was comfortably settled in at a mountain hideaway, unplottable to muggle and wizards alike. After Draco settled Harry down that night in the infirmary, he went in search of his father and Dumbledore, telling them of Harry's wish to get away. Ultimately, they decided against the beach house, as it was backed against the ocean, and they didn't want to chance Harry going into the salt water. The Malfoy mountain retreat was thought to be ideal, with woods surrounding the grand house on three sides, and the back facing a fresh water lake, also unplottable.

Harry felt very comfortable there. He practiced some of his elemental magic in the woods, slowly becoming adept at controlling it . . . with the help of Remus and Lucius. He also began to practice with his wings, flying over the lake at first, in case his wings failed him. He thought he felt free on his broom, but free-flying himself, was exhilarating, and much more controllable.

 

It was now early evening, and Harry sat in what he liked to call, his spot, on top of a large flat rock up high on a hill, overlooking the lake and forest, just able to see the roof of the house. Draco had gone to visit the twins until the next day, and he had decided to come up to enjoy the quietness of the still night, calming and relaxing to his mind and body. Draco often joined him on his flat rock, where they would talk about their futures, or just enjoyed their companionship in silence, the topic of Severus avoided by Harry.

He heard the quiet rustle in the forest, as Lucius made his way up the path that he had cleared with his magic. He could tell by the tread of the blondes' steps and the way he smelled, that it was Lucius. 

After a few moments, Lucius came through the clearing, and sat beside Harry. " I thought I'd find you here," he smiled in greeting.

"I'm getting too predictable, aren't I?" Harry grinned, glancing over at Lucius.

"Only to those that care about you Harry," Lucius replied. "It's very peaceful up here."

"Yes, it is. It's brilliant when the sun goes down, with the different colors that reflect off of the lake."

"Any plans on what you would like to do after you've graduated from Hogwarts Harry?" Lucius asked.

"You mean . . . if I survive?" Harry asked quietly.

"You will," Lucius reassured him.

"Well, if I'm still alive and kicking, I plan on continuing to learn all I can, so I can defeat Voldemort. Once he's defeated, I plan to just take it easy for a while. I once wanted to be an Auror, but frankly, I'm quite fed up with fighting the bad guys. That sounds bad, doesn't it?" Harry grimaced, looking over at Lucius.

"Not really. You've been battling the bad guys since you knew you were a wizard . . . myself included," Lucius smirked.

"You were a git back then," Harry laughed.

"Had to hold up appearance's Harry. It was Draco's, and my life at stake if I didn't obey Voldemort's orders."

"So, how long have you and Remus been together?" Harry grinned.

"Back in school, we had a brief fling, with only Lily and Severus knowing about it. I cared very much for him, but my father had found out and threatened Remus's life, and I was forced to marry Narcissa. In very old families, like the Malfoy's, we are taught that upholding the family name was very important, no matter the personal cost. It also wasn't unheard of, to have lovers or family members suddenly disappear."

"And now?" Harry asked.

"Name is still important, but happiness is also. When Narcissa was killed, it was a very freeing moment. That was the day I contacted Remus and talked with Dumbledore about spying, alongside Severus. Unfortunately, Draco is being dragged into it, and my spying days may be over."

"Over? Why?" Harry asked.

"Voldemort has requested . . . no, ordered, that Draco be initiated in a weeks time, then become his personal catamite. I won't allow this to happen, and the only way for us to get out of this, is to openly side with the light. It would mean our deaths, if we refused his order," Lucius said.

"But what about Draco, and school?"

"Draco was taught to defend himself, but I'd like to ask if you can watch over him. I know of your blood bond as brothers, and there's nothing that makes me happier, than gaining a son like you."

"Thank you Lucius," Harry smiled. "I've come to care very much for Draco, and yourself."

"I have considered making it official, and actually adopting you through the Ministry of Magic, but the circumstances with me being a Death Eater may hinder that decision. You are also of age now, and may want to live on your own after you're done at Hogwarts . . . or, you are more that welcome to stay at any of our homes," Lucius suggested.

"So, I'm your unofficial son," Harry mused.

"I would make it official in a heartbeat, if I could Harry."

"Thanks Dad," Harry teased as he put his arm around Lucius's back.

"Anything you need Harry, I'm there for you," Lucius said, tightening his one arm around Harry's back.

"I would love to stay here, after school is over. I like it here. Not too sunny; with the forest, and the night sounds, it is very calming to me. Grimmauld Place is out of the question right now, and there's too many memories, as well as mum and dad's place at Godric's Hollow," Harry said.

"You've probably other properties you've inherited, other than those two, but you are more than welcome to stay here. I may stay here myself when I go into hiding."

"Draco's dorm mates will be out to get him when they find out he refused the dark mark."

"Albus told me Draco will be Head Boy this year, so he will get his own rooms. Remus will be your Professor for Defense Against the Dark Arts again, so he will watch over him, as well as the other professors. Hogwarts is probably the safest place for him right now, besides here."

"We'll watch out for each other," Harry quietly said, resting his head on Lucius's shoulder.

"I know you will," Lucius replied, kissing Harry's forehead. "Are you ready to tell us why you don't want to be with your mate? It looked like you were happy with Severus."

"But was 'he' honestly happy with me. He can't help the attraction he feels for me. If he can't like me for me, I don't think I could live with that," Harry replied.

"Your mate is attracted to you, and you're right that he can't help some of that, but there has to be something there to spark that attraction. I've been friends with Severus for a long time, and have not seen him smile as much, as when he's around you, even before your change, when we used to train you last year. He needs you as much as you need him."

"But wouldn't he get in trouble for having a relationship with a student?" Harry asked, pulling away to look at Lucius again.

"Your status as a magical being allows you to have a relationship with Severus. Although some may look down upon the relationship, they can't do anything about it."

"What if I don't want my heritage to be known yet?" Harry asked. "This could very well be the 'power the dark lord knows not'."

"Most likely," Lucius nodded, having thought of that, along with the others in the Order, that knew about Harry's heritage. "If you want to keep your heritage private for now, you two will have to use your Slytherin cunning to see each other."

"When are you going into hiding?"

"Next week, I will go missing, but will stay here. Draco and you will stay here also until school starts, and can have visitors if you wish. I'm sure Draco will want the twins here," he grimaced.

"They're really not that bad Lucius," Harry laughed.

"No, they're not. You just have to watch what you eat, where you sit, and what packages you open," Lucius smirked, getting up. "Are you coming back? I'm sure Remus has cooked us something back at the house for supper."

"No, you go ahead. I might fly for a while," Harry smiled. "And Lucius," Harry began, stopping the blonde. "Thanks Dad," he grinned.

"Be careful," Lucius said, shaking his head in amusement at his surrogate son, then left him to his thoughts.

Harry took off his shirt and tucked it into his belt loop, sighing at the now familiar feeling of his wings unfurling from his back. He took a few steps off the rock, then vaulted off the cliff, his wings catching the wind as he soared through the air. He left his troubles behind as he flew, feeling free, like the rest of the world didn't exist for him at that moment in time.

 

~*~

 

 

When Harry came in through the back door of the house a couple of hours later, his steps faltered, as he scented the heady smell of arousal. His body felt a slight surge to his magic, urging him to seek more. He stepped into the large living room and stopped, his eyes glazed as he watched Remus sitting astride Lucius, rocking on top of him, their lips locked in a passionate kiss.

Remus moaned into the fevered kiss as he raised his hips, then impaled himself on Lucius's hard length. He broke away from the kiss when he heard a whimper from near the doorway. He slowed his rocking and looked at Harry, noticing the green eyes darkening to almost black. He leaned down to nip the skin by Lucius's ear. "Harry is here watching us, and he's hungry. Should we let him feed?" He whispered.

"You know what he'd need to do?" Lucius asked. Remus nodded. "From you. He's too much like a son to me," he added.

Remus looked up to see that Harry had come closer. "Come here Harry," he softly said. Harry stepped closer, trying not to look down, but slightly panting from their scent. "You need to kiss me Harry."

"Remus . . . I can't," Harry whispered, shaking his head.

"You need to feed. When was the last time you fed?" Remus gently asked, moving his hips slightly forward, then back.

"Severus," Harry quietly said, a scared look in his darkened eyes.

Remus raised himself, until Lucius was half way into his body, then growled low in his throat when Lucius thrust up. He reached out a hand to cup the side of Harry's face, sliding back to the nape of his neck to pull him closer. As soon as he touched his lips with Harry's, he felt the magic course through them. He began a slow assault on Harry's mouth, as he slowly rode Lucius. 

Lucius held Remus's hips about half way, as he thrust up fast and hard, reaching to swirl his tongue around his lover's nipple. He looked up to see the kiss between Remus and Harry heat up, the meeting of tongues being seen in their wet kiss. He tightened his hold on Remus's hips, slamming him down to meet his upwards thrusts, as he nibbled harder on the nipple. "Remus . . . gods . . . now," he panted, throwing his head back.

Harry used both hands to grasp Remus's head as he plundered his mouth for more. He swallowed the moans greedily, the taste of their passion filling the space within himself, that he didn't realize needed filling. He held on until he felt both Remus and Lucius's magic flare up as they came.

"Oh . . . gods," Harry groaned, pulling away from Remus after realizing what he had done, then turned and ran out the door.

"We need to talk to him," Lucius said, reaching up to kiss the side of Remus's neck.

"I'll go," Remus said, sighing when he pulled himself up, Lucius slipping out of him. "This is all so new to him," he added after he used the 'scourgify' spell on both him and Lucius.

"I don't think he'll need to feed from us again. Severus will be there for him next time," Lucius said, standing up to draw his pants on, as did Remus.

Remus went out the back door, following Harry's scent, although knowing where he would be. He stopped as his wolf sensed something a little different about the scent. He quickened his pace, his eyes darting around as he sensed fear. He cautiously, but steadily came out of the trees, making his way up to Harry's rock, to stop when he heard a deep growl. The first thing he saw was the brilliant glowing green eyes.

"Harry?" Remus quietly questioned, stepping closer. "I'm not mad, and neither is Lucius. Please come to me," he said, slowly stepping forward, for the large cat to back up.

Remus saw the retreat and sat down, facing Harry. "I see you've changed into your animagus form. I'd love to see how you look," he smiled, trying to coax Harry out in the open.

"I'm sorry if that made you uncomfortable, but you need to feed Harry. You need to stay strong. Your race thrives on contact, especially sexual contact," Remus said, looking into Harry's cat eyes. "I cared very much for Lily and James, Harry, and I would not have ever guessed that I would be kissing their son. It could have been me that was your mate Harry, for I care for you very much. Would you feel weird about it then? I love Lucius, Harry. Your feeding from me will never change that, or change the way you feel for Severus."

The large cat slowly crept forward, to stand in front of Remus. "When your eyes darken like yours did, you are hungry and need to feed. Your body needed to feed. Since Severus wasn't here, we were there to help you. It won't happen again if it makes you uncomfortable," Remus said, kneeling up to kiss the large cat between the eyes.

"You've turned into a beautiful black panther Harry. The magic surge from your feeding, combined with your emotions, must have triggered it," Remus said, stroking the head of the panther, then down to the back. "Your wings are part of your transfiguration too, although on a smaller scale."

Harry butted his head against Remus's hand, a light purr rumbling from his throat. "Try to change back Harry. Try the same method when retracting your wings. Concentrate on your human form, without your wings," Remus instructed.

Remus watched the large panther bow his head, then watched as the black fur changed into smooth skin. The tail disappeared, as the ears shrunk down until they were human ears. Before him, after about ten minutes, stood Harry, in all his naked glory. He took off his outer shirt, leaving himself in a T-shirt, and helped Harry slip it on, spelling it longer, to hang to his knees. He put his arms around Harry's back, hugging him close as he stroked the back of his hair.

"I'm so sorry Remus," Harry hoarsely said, against Remus's neck.

"You will need to get used to it Harry. You will get small feedings from just being near, or touching someone in an aroused state, but you will need to feed like you did tonight, a few times a week. I'm sure a few people from Hogwarts will gladly volunteer," he teased.

"But Severus is my mate. I can't go kissing other people," Harry exclaimed, sitting down on the rock, Remus following to sit beside him.

"Severus knows what you are Harry, and that you need to feed. Ideally, it's best to feed from your mate, but someone else will do for you also. What did you feel the difference was, between Severus and I, when you were kissing me?"

"I liked both very much, but with you I didn't get quite as . . . excited, as I did with Severus," Harry shyly responded.

"So, with Severus's kiss and touches, you got an erection, but with me you didn't?"

"Yes, I felt the same way with both of you, but with Severus, just a little kiss would have my body aching for more," Harry said. "Does it hurt?" He asked suddenly, thankful the darkness hid his blush.

"Does it hurt to be penetrated?" Remus asked. Harry nodded, looking out at the lake. "At first it does a bit, but I find it doesn't take long for my body to adjust with Lucius inside of me. You feel a fullness, but it can be very pleasurable. Severus will make it good for you Harry. He cares very much for you."

"Do you think I should see him?" Harry asked uncertainly.

"I think you should do what you feel is right. But Severus does not know why you've been rejecting him. I think he should have a chance to explain some things to you," Remus replied.

"It just seems so sudden to me," Harry sighed.

"Take some time to think about things' Harry. There were feelings there on both your sides, before your change. It was quite obvious to those that were close to you," Remus smiled, standing up, then pulling Harry to his feet. "We should get back, so Lucius can see that you're okay."

Remus followed Harry's sure-footed way through the forest, hardly a noise made by his bare feet. Of course, they had to then explain to Lucius why Harry was not in his clothes, and wearing Remus's shirt. With a promise made from Harry, to try to transform the next day, he tiredly went up to bed, falling asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow.


	10. Chapter Ten

Chapter Ten

 

Draco flooed through the fireplace, back to the mountain retreat, to see his father sitting alone on the raised deck, looking out at the lake. "Hello Father," Draco greeted. "Where's Remus and Harry?"

"Remus is at Hogwarts for a faculty meeting, and Harry is probably at the 'lagoon'," Lucius smiled. "Did you have a good visit with the twins?"

"Yes, they've asked Harry and I if we could stay there the week before school starts. Mrs. Weasley is planning a surprise birthday party for Harry, since he was rather out of it for those few weeks," Draco said. "And, since when do we have a lagoon?"

"Since Harry made the pond bigger," Lucius smirked.

Draco dropped off his overnight bag in his room, then went out to follow the path down to the pond. Once he stepped through the trees, he stopped, looking in wonder around him. The pond that used to be there, was now much larger, and much cleaner, enough to see the pebbled stones at the bottom of the lagoon. In the middle of the 'now-lagoon', sat Harry on a raised, flat rock, the water just inches above the surface of the rock.

Harry sat with his knees drawn up to his chest, his wings out and swaying in the slight breeze, wearing his favorite pair of jean shorts. "Hey Draco," Harry smiled, looking sideways at him. "Like our new swimming hole?"

"You used your elemental magic?" Draco asked, putting his hands in his pants pockets.

"Yeah," Harry nodded, looking around. "I've learned to kind of mentally ask for what I'd like. The earth and the water submitted to my requests. The water is a bit warmer too."

"You asked for it?" Draco asked.

"Hard to explain. It took me awhile to get it right. Are you coming in?" 

"Just have to change," Draco replied, pulling out his wand.

Before Draco could say the transfiguration spell, his body was suddenly surrounded by a small whirlwind that picked him up, then moved him over the water, to suddenly stop. Harry looked on, smiling mischievously, as Draco sputtered to the surface.

"You prat! Do you know how much this shirt cost?" Draco exclaimed, climbing onto the rock beside Harry, his clothes clinging wetly to his body, a smirk on his lips.

"I'll buy you another," Harry laughed, using wandless magic to transform Draco's clothes to a pair of long swimming trunks. "How was Fred and George?"

"They're good," Draco smiled. "Didn't get out of bed much though."

"Your dad told me of Voldemort's plans, and that you two will be openly siding with the light side," Harry said, facing Draco, who was leaning back on his hands, with his feet hanging over the edge of the rock into the water.

"I'm a little nervous about the new school year, but Dumbledore gave me a portkey for extreme emergencies. I believe he has one for you as well. I made Head Boy this year, so I'll get my own room somewhere on the second floor I think."

"I'll be there for you Draco. I won't let anything happen to you," Harry vowed, reaching out to grasp Draco's hand.

"Ever the noble Gryffindor, huh?" Draco smirked.

"I haven't had you for a brother that long. I intend to keep you," Harry grinned.

"And brothers throw each other into the water?" Draco asked, turning to face Harry, his brow raised in question.

"I was just practicing my elemental magic," Harry smirked, pushing himself slowly backwards, retracting his wings as he saw Draco advance towards him.

Draco launched himself at Harry, toppling him backwards into the water, with himself following. Harry came up from the water and dove for Draco, dunking him in retaliation.

 

After about a half hour of horsing around in the water, they climbed onto the rock again. "Fred mentioned that Mrs. Weasley wanted us to spend the week before school at the Burrow, after we get our school supplies," Draco said.

"Are you sure you should be going to Diagon Alley after Voldemort finds out you turned to the other side?" Harry worriedly asked.

"Why shouldn't I?" Draco shrugged. "I'll have my very own Vanteera at my side," he joked. "As well as most of the Weasley clan, and Remus."

"I kissed Remus last night," Harry quietly said.

"You kissed him? Where was Father?" Draco asked, sitting up straight.

"Underneath him. I walked in on them having sex. Remus saw that I was hungry, and told me to kiss him."

"So you were feeding? How was it?" Draco asked.

"When I first scented the arousal in the room, my body began to tingle a bit. I guess my eyes darkened, showing Remus I needed to feed," Harry shrugged. "I was kind of weirded out by it, and took after they were done."

"What was it like, kissing Remus?" Draco asked, then grinned when Harry looked at him. "I always wondered what it would be like to kiss him."

"It was . . . nice," Harry replied quietly.

"But nothing like Severus?" 

"No. No where near the same," Harry sighed. "With Remus it was like kissing an uncle or something, but he said I needed to feed more regularly, and if Severus wasn't there, that he would be there for me. Do you think it's cheating on Severus?" Harry asked. "Remus said that Severus would understand if I fed off other people, but when I kissed Remus, it felt like I was betraying him."

"Well, if you just needed a snack, you could feed off of anyone. Seamus for one, would be happy to volunteer," Draco grinned. "For the full meal deal, you can feed from Severus. I don't think he would like to see you kissing someone, but he would understand, I think."

"I also transfigured into my animagus form last night."

"My, you have been busy," Draco grinned. "What kind of cat did you turn into?"

"A full-grown panther with wings."

"Can I see it?" Draco asked.

"I tried for Lucius earlier, and couldn't. When I transformed last night, I was panicked and afraid, so my body changed to protect itself. I'm going to ask Professor McGonagall to help me when I get back to school," Harry replied.

"It will get easier Harry. The research we did on your race said you'll be able to transform whenever you want. It will come," Draco reassured.

 

~*~

 

The following week was spent in the water, or sitting on the deck of the house, reading over some dark arts books that Lucius had in the library, searching for anything that may help to defeat Voldemort.

Harry, once again felt comfortable around Lucius and Remus. Of course, it helped that the two of them kept their sexual activities to their bedroom.

Before they all knew it, it was time for Draco and Harry to go to the Burrow, with Remus and Lucius going with them to spend the day. As soon as they arrived by floo through to the Weasley's kitchen, Lucius gathered Harry in his arms, holding his face to his chest. 

"What are you doing Lucius?" Harry asked, his laughter muffled against the blonde's chest.

"Just keep your eyes closed and don't panic," Lucius said, backing Harry out into the back yard.

"Why would I panic?" Harry replied, hanging onto Lucius as he guided him backwards.

"There's some people here to see you," Remus said from beside him.

Harry was slowly turned around, his eyes still closed as he leaned back against Lucius's chest. His senses picked up the few people he recognized since his senses sharpened, including the hint of cinnamon. "Severus," he whispered, then opened his eyes.

"SURPRISE!" Was shouted from everyone around him.

Harry looked around, tuning out the magic sensory around him, at all the familiar faces. All the Weasley's were there, except Percy, including Bill from Egypt, and Charlie and his husband from Romania. Hermione, Blaise, Seamus, Neville, Luna, and Dean were also there from school, as well as Hagrid, McGonagall, and Albus. He smiled over at his Aunt Petunia who looked happy for once, and his cousin Dudley who was coming over to him.

All around him, were balloons and magical streamers that turned different colors and twirled in mid-air. A huge banner hung between two trees with 'Happy Birthday Harry' written in bold green lettering.

"But, my birthday's past," Harry said, looking at Molly Weasley before he was enveloped in her arms.

"You weren't well on your birthday, so we thought we'd all celebrate it a little late," Molly warmly smiled.

Harry returned the embrace, then stepped back, to then be hugged by each person in turn. He was just about to head towards Severus, who was leaning against the tree, watching him, when he was hugged by Hermione.

"We've been so worried about you Harry," Hermione said. "And why do you look so different?" She asked, looking him over.

"No one told you?" Harry asked, looking at Lucius and Draco who shook their heads. He looked around to see all his close friends standing before him, then to Albus who nodded his head.

"You all may as well sit while I explain to you what happened," Harry sighed. "But this goes no further than here. I'd like for this to remain private right now from the rest of the school and public."

At everyone's nod of ascent, Harry pulled his T-shirt over his head, handing it to Draco, who smiled in encouragement. As everyone watched, Harry bowed his head, then they all saw his large black wings come into view behind his back. "As you may have guessed, I've come into an inheritance on my birthday, that happened to have skipped a couple of generations on my mother's side. I've gained . . . besides the wings . . . heightened senses and am able to transfigure into a large panther, which I'm still working on. I've come to learn that I can do elemental magic, among other things, and have become a very picky eater. I'm of the Vanteerian race and have some of the qualities of a vampire, although I don't need blood; a werewolf because of my heightened senses; a veela because of my need for a mate; and part incubus because I feed off pleasure. There are probably more I could add, but I am still learning to deal with all this myself. I may be from a different race, but I'm still Harry," he finished, backing away to retract his wings, then slip his shirt on again.

Fred and George were the first to approach him. "Dray told us of it and we accept you the way you are Harry," Fred sincerely said.

"Sorry Harry," Draco blushed. "They're very persuasive."

"It's okay Draco. I trust these two completely," Harry said, smiling when he saw Draco sigh in relief.

After that, they all came forward, shaking his hand or hugging him, accepting him. He answered what he could, and was saved by Ron and Hermione who led him to a chair. "Now Harry, since we missed you're seventeenth birthday, we have all gathered to help you celebrate you being of age . . . and I suppose the new improved you," Ron grinned. "We wanted to show you that you are a dear friend to us, and you enrich our lives being our friend."

"Did you write that for him 'Mione?" Harry joked.

"Impossible to believe, but he wrote that himself," Hermione laughed. "But we all feel the same way. Happy birthday Harry."

Harry thanked Hermione, as well as everyone there and began to open his gifts that were handed to him one by one. He received many books; some fudge and cakes . . . that he didn't have the heart to tell them he couldn't eat; a leather journal with his name engraved on it from Hermione; an animagus book from Professor McGonagall; a leather jacket from Ron and Ginny; a dragon book from Charlie; an Egyptian statue from Bill; a muggle marble chess set from Albus, with a strategy book; and from the twins, a basket filled with a ball of yarn, a catnip toy, a rubber mouse, a collar and leash, as well as some shirts that would magically let his wings come through the back when he let his wings out.

Harry thanked everyone, and then saw that Draco was coming towards him, his arm held out with a large cloth-covered cage in his hand. He carefully gave the cage to Harry, then lifted the cloth to show him his gift. "She is a peregrine falcon, known for their speed and agility. She is trained to hunt, and do most of the things that an owl can do. They tend to be very loyal in the magical world, to the right owner. I know she isn't Hedwig, but I thought you might need a new friend. If you don't like her, we can take her back," Draco uncertainly said.

Harry had opened the cage and stroked the falcon's head as Draco described his new pet. The bird seemed to lean into the touch and gave a nip to his finger in greeting. He loosely latched the cage and got up to embrace Draco. "Thanks Draco, she's beautiful," Harry whispered by his ear, a tear escaping from his eye.

"I'm glad you like her Harry," Draco whispered back.

Harry stepped back, wiping the tear or two from the corner of his eyes, then saw that Lucius came forward to hand him a small, green velvet box. Harry sat down and slowly opened it, to see a signet ring with the Malfoy crest on it. He looked up at Lucius who was now sitting down beside him.

"For my son," Lucius softly said, slipping it onto Harry's right ring finger. "I had this made to match mine and Draco's. Although you're not a Malfoy in name, you are, in our hearts. You will always be my son."

"Thank you Lucius. This means so much to me," Harry cried, wrapping his arms around Lucius's waist. He held on tight as hands soothed his back.

"All right everyone!" Ron shouted, to get everyone's attention. "Who's up for a game of quidditch?" There were shouts of agreement, then a rush for the broom shed. "We'll meet you there Harry," he quietly said to Harry, who was still in Lucius's embrace, then left with Draco, to their make shift pitch.

Lucius heard the others begin to play, or cheer the others on, then pulled back. "I have another gift here," he smiled, handing the wrapped package to Harry. "It's from Severus."

Harry looked at the small, gift-wrapped box and slowly opened it. Inside there was a single vial of potion. "Veritaserum?" He asked, recognizing the color of the potion in the clear vial. "But why?"

"Why don't you ask Severus?" Lucius asked, motioning to Severus, who was sitting with Albus and Minerva.

Harry stood up, took a few deep, fortifying breaths, then strolled over to the elder wizards and witch. "Excuse me Professors, but might I have a word with you, Severus?"

Severus nodded and followed Harry to the large tree by the barn. "What would you like to talk about Harry?" Severus asked.

"I wanted to thank you for the gift . . . and ask . . . why?" Harry asked.

"The veritaserum is for you, whenever you're ready to hear the truth from me," Severus replied. "There is one more gift," he added, handing Harry another box.

Harry opened it to see one single gold hoop. He looked back at Severus to see a small smile on his face. "I have a matching one on my upper right ear. Where would you like yours?" Severus asked, taking the hoop out of the box.

"Same place," Harry quietly replied, holding back the hair from his ear. He felt a small pinch to the skin, then nothing but an added comforting weight to his ear, where Severus magically pierced the earring into his ear.

"These earrings are spelled to link us. If one of us is hurt or in danger, the earring will grow warm. In an emergency, it can be also used as a portkey," Severus softly said, tracing the shell of Harry's ear with his fingertip.

"Thank you Severus," Harry said, leaning forward to place a soft kiss to Severus's mouth.

Severus looked down at the face he missed more than he realized. He brought up both of his hands to cup the sides of Harry's face, then leaned forward to feather his lips against his a few tantalizing times, before sliding his mouth over Harry's responsive lips. Their kiss was unhurried, as Severus re-explored the feel, the taste of Harry's lips. He reluctantly pulled away from the kiss, and looked down at those lips as he brushed his thumb over the bottom lip. He looked up, and their gazes locked. "Happy birthday Harry," he quietly said, taking another quick kiss, then turned and left, past Albus and Minerva, to the house where he flooed back to Hogwarts, alone.

Harry walked past Minerva and Albus in a daze, his fingers touching his lips as he went towards the Burrow's quidditch field, not noticing Albus's twinkling, smiling eyes, or Minerva's knowing smile as he walked by. He was soon pulled out of his daze by Draco and Fred, who dragged him to the field, his broom in hand.

 

While Harry was enjoying the freedom on his broom, Severus sat in his rooms, oblivious of the pages before him of the newest potion's journal. His thoughts went to Harry, as they have been of lately, and the way he looked that afternoon when he took off his shirt. The time he had spent at the Malfoy's put more color to his skin, and he ached to again feel that skin on his fingertips. He remembered every moan, every responsive movement, every taste, that was Harry, from the night he regained consciousness, to the next morning when he couldn't refuse Harry's advances. He wasn't sure how he was going to get through the next year with Harry so close.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Note:** _I found this great picture of the peregrine falcon on the following site. The one that caught my eye was a lighter color, with brown and black tipped feathers. Quite a beautiful bird. The bird is actually known for it's speed and agility, as well as being a hunter. More information can be found on: http://www.raptorcenter.org/peregrine-falcon.asp , as well as a picture. (I did write the falcon a little more 'wizard' friendly for my story)_


	11. Chapter Eleven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sex near end of chapter.

Chapter Eleven

 

Time sped by over the next couple of weeks, and it was now time for the new year to start at Hogwarts. Harry sat with Ron and Hermione at the welcoming feast, his back against the wall so he could see the other tables, more specifically the Slytherin table and Draco, who sat cautiously beside Blaise and Goyle. He kept an eye out for trouble as the sorting hat sang it's greeting song, then proceeded to sort the first years into their houses.

Albus then welcomed the new and returning students to another year at Hogwarts, warning . . . as per usual . . . about the forbidden forest being off limits, and Mr. Filch's ever growing list of magical things that are not allowed on school property. He announced the new Head Boy and Head Girl, which unsurprisingly was . . . Hermione and Draco.

At the clap of the Headmaster's hands, the tables magically became brimmed with food and treats, the students talking excitedly between bites as they ate. Harry got a few strange looks, as the only thing he took to his plate was fresh fruit, to go with the elven bread that the elves magically put on his plate. The friends around him just continued eating, used to his new eating habits, thinking nothing of it.

Harry chewed on his apple as he looked around the room, reassured that Draco was in no trouble yet. His gaze went to the faculty table to meet Severus's eyes, then was interrupted by a school owl that landed on his shoulder. He reluctantly looked away from his mate to read the missive from Albus. He wanted Harry to come up to the office after dinner was over.

His arm was nudged by Hermione, who was sitting next to him, to get his attention. He looked at her, then to the Slytherin table, where she motioned him to look. Thomas Avery and Michael something-or-other from Slytherin were heading towards Draco with their wands drawn. He got up from the table, making his way over to Draco, the Hall falling silent to see what was going to happen.

"Is there a problem?" Harry asked, stepping between the two Slytherins' to stand behind Draco, placing his hand on his shoulder.

"What's it to you Potter?" Michael sneered.

Harry helped Draco to his feet, glad to see his wand in hand. "Just come to congratulate Draco on becoming Head Boy," he grinned, a warning look in his eyes.

"Thank you Harry," Draco smirked, stepping closer to him.

"Is he your fuck buddy or something?" Thomas asked, looking at Draco.

Harry put his arm around Draco's back. "As a matter of fact . . . he is," he said, leaning over to kiss Draco's cheek, meeting his eye in silent communication. "Come love, you can show me your rooms."

Harry then pushed his way between the Slytherin's again, with Draco close by his side. He suddenly bent down, bringing Draco down with him as a hex went past their heads. "I wouldn't try that again," he warned, not looking back, but kept walking. The room was silent until the Great Hall doors closed behind them, then erupted into speculative gossip on what they had just witnessed. The two Slytherins were detained from leaving the Hall from their Potions Professor, who lead them to the Headmaster's office to receive their punishment.

 

Harry and Draco went the long way to the Headmaster's office, making sure the students that were roaming the hallways saw them holding hands, and occasionally leaning closer to each other to whisper in the other's ear. Within a couple of hours the whole school knew that the two biggest rivals of their year, were a couple.

"So, if it isn't the happy couple," Severus said, his face an emotionless mask, as the two of them approached the large Headmaster's door. He then silently led them through, and up the spiral staircase, not seeing the confused look passed between Draco and Harry.

"Harry, Draco, come in," Albus greeted. "Tea? Juice for you Harry?" He asked, smiling at the two younger wizards.

"Juice will be fine for me too, Sir," Draco grinned. "Don't care much for tea."

"It is rather bitter, isn't it?" Harry asked, taking a sip of his orange juice.

"It's an acquired taste," Albus smiled. "Tea, Severus?"

"No," Severus abruptly said. 

"What was it that you needed Albus?" Harry asked, smiling when he sensed the jealousy coming off of Severus.

"First of all, I would like to congratulate you two on your new relationship," Albus said, his eyes twinkling mischievously.

"What in Merlin's name were you thinking? What made you do such an idiotic thing? Do you realize that the Slytherin's will be after you now?" Severus exploded, not being able to hold it in anymore.

"No more than usual Severus," Harry sighed. "I just thought that if everyone thought that Draco was my boyfriend, it wouldn't look odd if we were seen together all the time." 

"You never think Harry. You put yourselves in even more danger now," Severus said.

Harry felt the disappointment in him, coming from Severus, and began to rub his knuckles nervously as his claws came out. "I'm sorry Severus, but I'd do it again," he quietly said, his eyes glistening with unshed tears.

"Sev, it was a very Gryffindor thing to do, but I would feel safer with Harry at my side," Draco said, giving Severus a look over Harry's head. "He knew we were going to be hexed in the Hall, and he pulled us down to avoid it. If he wasn't there, I'd most likely be in the infirmary right now."

Severus noticed Harry's distressed state, sighed softly, and took one of Harry's hands in his. He gave a slight pull for Harry to come and sit on his lap, his head laying on his shoulder, his hand clutching the front of his robes. He began to slowly rub his back soothingly in small circles. "I'm just worried about you . . . about both of you," he added, looking at Draco.

"I personally think it is a grande idea," Albus smiled. "The two of them can look out for each other. Which brings me to the reason I asked to talk to you Harry. I have arranged new living quarters for you, next to the Head Boy and Girls rooms. You will have a separate entrance to your quarters that has a fireplace that will take you to Minerva's rooms, Severus's, and here if you need us. There is another door added inside that will lead you to Draco and Hermione's common room.

"Why do you always condone what he does, Albus?" Severus asked.

"They're only young a short period of time, Severus," Albus smiled, knowing that Harry was able to look after himself.

"I can't always help it, Severus. Things, just seem to happen to me," Harry said, pulling up to look at Severus.

Severus reached up to brush his fingers over Harry's cheek. "Just be careful," he whispered.

"I will," Harry smiled, snuggling into Severus's arms again.

 

Draco and Albus continued to talk about the classes Draco would be taking, and the possible changes, so that Harry could be there with him, while Severus continued to rub Harry's back. They smiled over at them when they heard a low steady purr coming from Harry, showing his contentment in being snuggled by his mate, then saw that Severus's eyes were closed with his cheek resting on top of Harry's head, holding the younger wizard close to him.

"We should go Harry. Hermione, Ron, and Blaise are probably wondering where we are," Draco said, standing up.

"Hmmhmmm," Harry murmured.

"And you can spread your wings out for a bit," Draco added.

"Hmmhmm," Harry murmured again, kissing the side of Severus's neck, breathing in his intoxicating scent.

"Harry," Severus quietly said, holding back a moan as he felt Harry's teeth graze the side of his neck. "I need to go too, so I can check in with the new students of my house."

Harry reluctantly pulled back. "Can I come see you later?" He asked.

"Come tomorrow after your classes," Severus replied, helping Harry to his feet, already missing the warmth of him on his lap.

Harry left with Draco, leaving Severus with Albus. "He's going to be the death of me, Albus," Severus sighed.

"This is all new to him, Severus, as well as for you. There are some things that he may find hard to deal with, but it will help if he knows that you are there for him."

"I've always been there for him. He just didn't realize it," Severus said, getting up. "I'll talk to you tomorrow Albus. Must see that my snakes aren't getting into too much trouble," he smirked.

 

Harry went with Draco to his rooms, then opened the door that led to his own set of rooms. He smiled to himself as he took in the burgundy, green, and beige coloring of his room. He opened another door, to see a king size oak sleigh bed, with a matching desk and dresser. Stepping back into his common room, he went to the large window, opening it wide to let the fresh breeze come in, sighing as he imagined how it would feel to soar high above the school towers. He turned to open another door that ended up being his bathroom, with a large enough shower that he could retract his wings in quite easily.

After checking to make sure his falcon, Nightwing, was okay on his perch by the window, and his belongings put away, he went through to the Head rooms to sit with the others for a while. It would be a busy day on their first day of classes, and they all just wanted to relax before they had to start hitting the books.

 

~*~

 

Over the next couple of weeks, Harry was kept busy with his studies, his training, and the constant vigilance of guarding Draco . . . not to mention, himself. There were the insistent hexes thrown their way, where they were quite easy to dodge with Harry's heightened hearing. There was also an incident one morning when a package was delivered to Draco, who sat beside him at the Gryffindor table. Draco was about to open it, when Harry saw a dark cloudy red aura around the package, showing whatever was inside, was made of dark magic. He quickly pushed it away from Draco's hands, then used Hermione's quill to write on the package, 'Return to Sender', then used his wand to spell the package back to the person who sent it to Draco. They found out the next day from Severus, who had been summoned the night before, that it was a portkey to Voldemort. After that, Harry made sure to look over all packages and letters that were sent to them.

Harry was able to spend time with Severus a couple of times a week, slowly getting to know one another, getting over their misconceptions about each other. It had been a long time that he had fed off of someone, and his body was starting to feel the effects. The elven bread and fruit were sustaining him, but his body was beginning to tell him it needed more. It was that hunger that got him out of bed. He cautiously made his way through the empty school hallways, down the stairs, and out the front doors. He began to walk towards the quidditch pitch, thinking he would fly a bit, when his senses picked up an alluring scent. The scent of a highly aroused male. His heartbeat quickened, and his eyes darkened as he inhaled that intoxicating scent . . . just around the corner.

A warm hand grasped his arm, pulling him back against the stone wall. He turned to see Remus, his finger to his lips to quiet his questions. He tried to pull away, but Remus held firm. "Death Eater," Remus whispered.

"Shouldn't we catch them, then?" Harry huskily whispered back.

"One of them is a spy for us, Harry," Remus whispered by Harry's ear. "We don't want to blow his cover."

"Gods . . . but they smell so good," Harry quietly groaned, turning his head towards Remus. "I'm so hungry," he whispered, moving closer to Remus.

"Haven't you fed from Severus lately, Harry?" Remus asked. Harry shook his head, and continued to look at Remus's lips. "Why not?"

"We've kissed a little," Harry replied, shrugging his one shoulder. "Geez . . . do they have to smell so good Remus?" He asked, stepping away to walk towards the amorous couple again.

Remus heard the low whimper coming from Harry, and saw his eyes darken with need as he pulled him back towards him. He brought his hand up to cup the side of Harry's face, silently giving his consent. At Harry's nod of assent, he pulled him closer.

Harry hungrily latched his lips to Remus's, pressing his body closer to the welcoming heat. He felt Remus's body respond to the kiss, the growing hardness pressed against his semi-hard erection, and deepened the kiss to take more what Remus was offering.

Suddenly Harry's body was forcefully pulled away from Remus, who was looking at him dazedly. He growled and turned, his claws out to strike the one that dared to interrupt his feed. "Put them away, Harry," Severus said, glaring at Remus.

"Severus, he needs to feed. Needs more that a quick kiss this time," Remus said, not backing away from the glare.

Severus turned to Harry, his gaze softening as he saw that Harry's eyes were hungrily looking at him. His body couldn't help but respond at the raw need he saw in his eyes. "You will not touch what is mine again, wolf," he warned, not looking at Remus as he took Harry's hand in his, and led them to the hidden entrance at the side of the school. He felt Harry's claws retract as he kept up with him through the darkened halls. Once the door to his private rooms was closed, he was pushed back against the wall, with a very hungry Vanteerian nipping and kissing his neck, writhing against him.

"Sev . . . I need . . . so hungry," Harry panted.

Severus moaned when he felt Harry's erection grind against his. He shifted his body so that Harry's back was to the wall, then pulled back. "What do you need Harry?" He hoarsely asked.

"I don't . . . gods . . . I need . . . " Harry incoherently moaned, as he reached out for Severus again.

Severus turned Harry so his back was to his chest. He leaned in to kiss the arched neck, moaning against the rapid pulse as Harry grinded his bottom against his erection. His fingers hurriedly undid the strings of Harry's sweat pants, to slip inside. "Is this what you need Harry?" He huskily asked by Harry's ear, as he wrapped his fingers around the hardened shaft.

"Mmm . . . more . . . please," Harry pleaded, thrusting his hips forward, while his hand went behind him to grip Severus's hip.

Severus's hand stroked Harry's length, his thumb gliding over the leaking head. Harry leaned back on his shoulder, the neck exposed for more of his eager kisses. His other hand slipped under Harry's T-shirt, up the quivering stomach to his heaving chest, his teeth nipping the side of Harry's neck as his fingers rolled the nub of Harry's nipple. At Harry's loud moan, he ground hard against him a few more times, then was coming hard in the tight confines of his pants.

"Sev'rus," Harry cried out as his hand went over Severus's on his chest. He held on tight as his climax came upon him, his cum coating Severus's hand.

"Feel better now, Harry?" Severus softly asked by Harry's ear, tightening his hold on his chest.

"Yes," Harry breathlessly replied, slowly turning around to face Severus again. He then watched, mesmerized, as Severus brought up his hand to dart his tongue around his finger. "What are you doing?" Harry huskily asked.

"Tasting you," Severus replied.

Harry stepped forward and took Severus's cum coated fingers, and brought them up to his mouth. He licked his lips, then tentatively brushed his tongue around one of the fingers. The taste was different from what he remembered from so long ago, he realized, as he slipped the finger into his mouth, sucking and licking the slim digit.

"Harry," Severus groaned, his cock coming to full hardness again, imagining those lips on his body. "You need to stop."

"Am I doing something wrong?" Harry asked, uncertainly.

"Merlin . . . no," Severus replied, stepping back away from Harry. "But you don't know what that does to me."

Harry gave a small smile and came forward, placing the palm of his hand on Severus's erection. "I can smell what that does to you, Severus."

Severus placed his hand over Harry's and brought it up to his chest. "I'm not going to deny that I want you Harry. I just don't want you to regret anything we may do, later."

Harry slipped his hand from Severus's and backed up against the wall. "Why do you want me, Severus?" He softly asked, as he wrapped his arms around his middle.

Severus gently took hold of Harry's hand and led him to his living room, nudging him to sit down in the chair by the fire. "I will be right back," he said, smiling at him reassuringly.

Harry sat and gazed at the flickering flames of the fire. It was only a few minutes before he sensed Severus enter the room again. "Sev, I'm sorry for asking . . . " He began.

Severus sat across from Harry on the ottoman, leaning over to kiss Harry's apology away. "Harry, I know you have doubts. How could you not? We are going to talk this through, and so you believe what I say, I have some veritaserum here," he said, holding up the clear potion vial.

"You don't need to do . . . "

"I know Harry, but I want all your doubts to be eased," Severus smiled.

"Okay then," Harry replied, "then I'll take some too."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes," Harry nodded, then opened his mouth when Severus opened the vial.

Severus gave him two drops, then himself, then waited until the tingly feeling went through his body. "How are you feeling?" He asked.

"Nervous," Harry replied, rubbing the palms of his hands on his sweat pants. "Should we take turns?"

"You ask first Harry," Severus said, reaching out to hold his hand.

Harry looked down at their joined hands. "That feels nice," he smiled. "I like when you touch me."

"I like touching you," Severus countered. "What has been bothering you Harry?"

"Why do you want me, Severus? Is it because you can't help it, because you're my mate?" Harry asked, tightening his hold on Severus's hand, not meeting his eyes.

"I want you because you are an amazing person Harry. You've seen and done more than any grown wizard, and you still manage to hold that innocence to you. It is true, that since you came into your Vanteerian heritage, I have felt drawn to you, but that is not why I want you in my life. For years, I have held a respect for you that I was unable to show because of Voldemort possibly finding out. When you began to train with Lucius and I, I saw determination in your eyes, and the way you moved . . . I loved the way your body moved," Severus smirked.

"I liked the way you moved too," Harry grinned. "When you and Lucius took your robes off and stood before me in your pants and open shirts, it was hard to concentrate, seeing how fit you both looked."

"So were you attracted to me, or Lucius?" Severus asked.

"I've always been attracted to older men. I used to fantasize about you two, and Remus also. My fantasies kept me sane, I think. The ones with you in them were the best though," Harry smiled. "Are you mad at me for kissing Remus?"

"I am not mad . . . anymore. I felt this incredible urge to throttle Remus for kissing you . . . "

"So, you were jealous?" Harry smirked.

"Yes," Severus admitted. "Is that the first time you fed off of Remus?"

"No," Harry blushed. "The first, and only time, was in the summer. I had walked in on them having sex on the couch, and I was drawn to them. The creature part of me needed to feed. I was very confused afterwards, but Remus talked to me about it. And before you ask, I've never fed off anyone else like that. I've been getting small feedings from being close to people when they're all . . . sexed up, but haven't touched."

"That is most likely why you felt so out of control earlier," Severus softly said, bringing up Harry's hand to kiss the knuckles. "I know you have needs Harry, and when you feel the need to feed, come to me."

"I'm sure it would be no hardship for you, right?" Harry grinned.

"No, it wouldn't," Severus agreed, then smiled mischievously. "Have you ever 'borrowed' any potion ingredients from my private stores?"

Harry closed his eyes, trying to fight the truth potion, but couldn't. "No," he replied.

"Do you know who did?"

"Yes."

"Who?"

"Hermione in our second year, then Dobby in our fourth year," Harry quietly said. "You have to promise me that you won't punish them, Sev."

"Maybe. What were they taking the ingredients for?"

"Hermione was brewing a polyjuice potion so we could find out if Draco was the Slytherin heir. Ron and I were polyjuiced to look like Crabbe and Goyle. Dobby took some gillyweed in my fourth year, for the underwater task in the tri-wizard tournament, so I can breathe underwater," Harry replied.

"I am impressed that Miss Granger was able to brew such an advanced potion in her second year. She always was too smart for her own good," Severus smirked. "I promise not to bring it up again. I couldn't resist. Do you believe that I cared about you before your heritage now, Harry?"

"Yes, I do. Did you want to kiss me when you and Lucius came to the Dursley's that day, when I answered the door?" Harry asked impishly.

"More than anything. The way you looked at me that day, made me want to push you back against the wall and devour those kissable lips of yours," Severus replied, looking at those lips.

"I was told I was out of it for a few weeks after my change, and that you woke me up. How did you do that?"

"I touched you."

"Is that all?"

"And I kissed you."

"Where?" Harry quietly asked.

"Your neck . . . your back . . . "

"Can you show me?"

Severus leaned over and gave Harry a quick kiss on the mouth before standing up. "Are you sure?" He quietly asked. At Harry's nod, he led Harry to his bedroom.

"Will you help me undress?" Harry softly asked, remembering how he had woken up after his change.

Severus came forward to ghost his lips over Harry's, smiling against them when Harry tried to deepen the kiss. His hands slowly roamed down Harry's chest from his shoulders, over the T-shirt until he reached the hem, to then slip a warm hand underneath to glide over the heated skin of Harry's back.

"That feels good," Harry whispered against Severus's lips.

"I love the feel of you Harry, the way your body responds to my touch," Severus huskily said, as he felt Harry's body quiver beneath his fingertips.

Harry grasped the hem of his shirt and began to pull it over his head, giving a soft moan when he felt one of his nipples licked. He threw his shirt to the floor, and reached out for the buttons of his mate's shirt.

"What are you doing Harry?" Severus asked, smiling as Harry's fingers fumbled with the buttons. "We're supposed to be undressing you."

"I want to feel you too, Sev. I've wanted to touch you for a long time," Harry replied, smiling when he got the last button undone.

Severus closed his eyes as Harry's shaking hands slipped in his now open shirt, the fingers exploring new territory. When the shortened nails scraped against his nipple, he pulled Harry into his arms, swooping down to lay claim to Harry's lips. His hands slid down Harry's lower back, easily slipping into the back of the loosened sweat pants, cupping the firm bottom.

Harry tightened his hold around Severus's neck as he pulled up his legs to wrap around Severus's waist.

Severus's kisses intensified as he gripped Harry closer, their erections rubbing against each other through the layers of clothing. He slowly moved to the bed to lay Harry down, following him down when Harry wouldn't let go of him with his legs. He thrust his hips forward as he used both of his hands to rid himself of his shirt, looking down into Harry's darkening eyes. "Beautiful," he whispered, leaning down to give Harry a soft kiss.

Harry's body was flaming for more of Severus's touches, his kisses. He groaned when his mate pulled up off of him. "Sev'rus?" He asked, reaching out for him again.

"You wanted me to show you how I woke you up," Severus replied, grasping one of Harry's outstretched hands. "Do you still want me to show you?" He softly asked, kissing the palm of Harry's hand.

At Harry's nod, Severus placed his hand on Harry's hip, guiding him to turn over onto his stomach. His hands ran down Harry's sides, pulling the sweat pants down as he went, biting back a moan as Harry lifted his hips, invitingly, up to him.

Harry lay quietly, his body tingling expectantly, for Severus's touch. He willed his wings out and let them lay flat at his sides, remembering how heavy they first felt. He felt the bed shift as Severus straddled his hips.

Severus leaned over Harry's back, bracing himself with one hand as he ran his fingers through the sides of Harry's hair, smiling to himself when a steady purr could be heard. "I found out that night that I was your mate Harry, the way your body reacted to my touch," he softly said, stroking his fingers across Harry's cheek, then down to his neck. He leaned down to lick and nibble his way down Harry's neck, as his hand glided down the center of his back, between the wings. "Your body is so responsive to my touch," he said, his lips barely skimming down Harry's back. Harry pushed back against Severus's erection. "Gods . . . Harry," he moaned, pushing back. "You were moving against me then too. I came when you were pushing back against me, imagining what it would feel like skin to skin," he huskily said, pressing his lips harder against Harry's back, his hand at his waist to keep him still.

Harry moaned out loud as Severus's hands slid down his hips, skimming across the quivering flesh of his backside. He felt Severus move down his body, then wet lips kissing his bottom. He spread his legs, for Severus to kneel between them. Warm hands caressed the back of his thighs, slowly moving up, the one hand slipping underneath his hips to palm his erection. He thrust his hips forward, his hard length pressed against the hand.

"How does that feel, Harry?" Severus hoarsely asked, his teeth nipping Harry's backside.

"Good . . . so good," Harry moaned, thrusting over and over again into his mate's hand, then groaned in frustration when that hand was taken away. "Sev . . . please," he pleaded.

"You came that night Harry when I touched you like that. I did too, just from hearing your moans and seeing your body writhing beneath me," Severus huskily said, sliding his fingers over Harry's backside, to slip into the crease, slowly moving lower to the tight entrance.

"Mmmm . . . Sev," Harry moaned, as he felt a slim finger slowly slip inside of him. His hands gripped the sheets by his head as he raised himself to his knees. "More . . . please," he begged.

Severus carefully slipped another finger in, slowly thrusting in and out to loosen the lubricated hole. He ached to be inside of Harry. The moans for more, and the way Harry pushed back against him, almost making him cum. He slipped a third finger in, scissoring them deep inside, as he reached for his wand with his other hand. He spelled his clothes off, and murmured a lubrication spell over his cock. Harry was well lubricated naturally, but he didn't want to take any chances for his mate's first time.

Harry raised himself on his hands, pushing back against Severus's thrusting fingers. His head went back in ecstasy when Severus hit something inside of him. "Sev'rus," he moaned, then whimpered when those fingers slipped out of him. He glanced back with lust-glazed eyes to see Severus kneeling behind him, then felt something larger than the fingers breach the first ring of muscle. He willed his wings to retract as he kept looking behind him, able to see the look of pure pleasure on Severus's face as he slowly sheathed himself deep inside.

Severus held onto Harry's hips as he took a few deep breaths, now fully inside of him. "Are you okay?" He huskily asked, looking into Harry's eyes as he stroked his hand up Harry's back.

"Yes," Harry whispered, moving forwards, then slowly pushing back onto Severus's length. "It feels . . . good," he moaned.

"Merlin . . . so tight," Severus hissed between clenched teeth, letting Harry set the pace. They both moaned in pleasure when Harry pushed back fast and deep. He reached down, wrapping his arms around Harry's stomach and chest, then leaned back on his heels, pulling Harry back against his chest.

Severus thrust up into Harry over and over again, his teeth nibbling onto the side of Harry's arched neck, his hand sliding down his lover's stomach, to his cock. Harry arched his back as he impaled himself repeatedly on Severus's length, his hand coupled with Severus's on his cock, the other in Severus's hair behind him to pull him even closer to his neck.

Severus felt Harry's body tremble beneath his touch, and bit down onto Harry's shoulder, as he gripped Harry's hips to pull him down as he thrust up. Harry reached down to stroke his cock in time with the quickened thrusts from behind. He felt Harry's tight canal grip him tight, pulsing around his cock as he erupted deep inside. He lay soft kisses to the back of Harry's shoulders, as his hand slid over Harry's cum-coated hand and stomach.

"Did I hurt you?" Severus softly asked by Harry's ear, kissing the racing pulse at his neck.

Harry raised his hips slowly for Severus's softened cock to slip out of him. He turned and kneeled in front of Severus, meeting his eyes. "No, it was better than I imagined," he quietly replied, caressing his lover's chest.

"You imagined it?" Severus smiled, wrapping his arms around Harry's back to hold him close.

"Yes," Harry shyly said, as he buried his face into Severus's neck.

"As it is Friday . . . or Saturday," Severus smirked, glancing to the clock next to his bed. "Would you like to spend the weekend here with me?" He asked, stroking Harry's lower back.

"Right here?" Harry asked, pulling back to smile impishly at his mate.

"Is there anywhere you needed to be for the next few days?" Severus asked, leaning in to kiss the side of Harry's neck.

Harry shook his head, then put his arms around Severus's shoulders to pull him down, so they both lay on the bed, with Severus leaning over him. Severus braced himself on his one elbow, as he caressed the side of Harry's face and neck. "I feel very lucky to be your mate Harry," he softly said, as he placed soft kisses along Harry's jaw.

"No regrets?" Harry asked, looking up into Severus's eyes.

"No," Severus replied, shaking his head, kissing the corner of Harry's mouth.

"It's going to be hard to act like I hate you in class Professor," Harry grinned, gliding his hand down Severus's side to his hip.

"We'll just have to compensate when we can be alone," Severus replied by Harry's ear. "Maybe a few detentions," he added nibbling onto the red love bite on his neck.

Harry arched his neck back, giving a small moan when Severus nibbled on a particular sensitive spot at the juncture of his neck and shoulder. "I hope you're prepared . . . " Harry's breath hitched, when Severus's hand slid around to his bottom to pull his hips to him, "for me to really . . . really be bad in class," he finished raggedly.

Severus's hand pulled Harry's hips closer against him as he trailed wet kisses down to Harry's chest, mapping out the moan worthy spots for the future. He placed a soft kiss to the one nipple, smiling against the nub when Harry's fingers tangled through the back of his hair to pull him closer. His tongue swirled around the nub at Harry's whispered pleas, before sucking it into his mouth. He pushed his hips forward, his already hard cock, sliding against Harry's. He couldn't believe how bad he ached to be inside of Harry again. As if reading his thoughts, Harry's one foot skimmed up the back of his thigh to his waist. He reached between them to position the head of his cock at the leaking hole, then slowly pushed forward into the wet, tight heat, as his gaze locked with Harry's.

He thrust slow and shallow, while his fingers sifted through the sides of Harry's hair, leaning down to claim the lips in a soft, sensuous kiss.

 

Neither one of them heard the door quietly open, then close a moment later.

 

Draco followed his father to Severus's sitting room, both quiet after what they had just seen. "I guess I was worried for nothing," Draco smiled, sitting down across from Lucius. "When I noticed his bed still made this morning, I knew he never came back last night. He hardly ever makes his bed in the morning."

"I wonder if they realize what time of the day it is?" Lucius smirked, hearing the soft moans coming from the other room.

Draco stood up. "I'll go to the kitchen's and arrange for a late breakfast to be brought up for them," he grinned.

"And I'll let Albus know that the two of them may be detained for the next few days. Now that Harry's bonded with Severus, they may be busy for a while," Lucius smiled, stepping over to the fireplace. "Watch yourself son," he added.

"I will. See you next weekend?" Draco asked.

Lucius nodded in assent, and then disappeared in the green flames to go to the Headmaster's office. Draco opened Severus's door, wand in hand as he looked around before heading towards the Great Hall to have breakfast. He was met at the door by Ron and Hermione who looked expectantly at him.

"Is Harry with Snape?" Ron quietly asked.

"Yes," Draco smirked. "They're . . . busy. Probably won't see either one of them for a while."

"You mean?" Hermione grinned.

"Oh yeah," Draco smiled. "Do you want to come with me to the kitchens? I want to arrange for some food and refreshments to be brought down for them."

"Dobby will be more than happy to do it for them," Ron said, turning to lead them to the kitchens.

"A change of clothes for Harry should be brought down, too," Hermione thoughtfully said.

"I doubt he'll need them," Draco shook his head, grinning crazily.

 

As the three of them made their way down to the kitchen's, they never noticed that someone watched them from across the hall. The stranger never heard what was said, but they did wonder where Draco's boyfriend was. He silently followed them.


	12. Chapter Twelve

Chapter Twelve

 

Harry lay on his side, leaning on his elbow, as he gazed down at his sleeping mate. The two of them got to know each other fairly well over the weekend. Harry's body and face flushed from the memory of just how well they got to know each other, and what they did in the bed . . . on the couch . . . on the floor . . . 

He placed his hand on Severus's chest, feeling the steady rhythm of his heartbeat. He lightly skimmed his fingers over his chest, amazed at the feel of how firm, but soft to touch it was. His hand glided up, tracing the collarbone with his fingertips, thinking how much he himself liked when Severus would touch him there, evident by the marks left from his lovers kisses. He leaned down to trace his tongue along the bone, nuzzling his nose into his neck. He still smelled good from their bath that they shared before they went to bed the night before.

Severus felt Harry's tentative touches on his chest, and the erection against his thigh as he slowly came to awareness. He opened his eyes to see that Harry was watching his own hand travel over his chest, exploring with his fingertips. He lay still until Harry's face lowered, licking his collarbone, and neck. His hand gripped the sheets at his sides as he arched his neck back for Harry to continue.

Harry felt the tenseness under his hand, and looked up to meet Severus's smoldering gaze. "Sorry if I woke you," he softly said, starting to pull away.

Severus tightened his one arm around Harry's lower back to hold him close to his side. "I don't mind waking up like that," he grinned.

"Was it okay? I know I like when you do that to me," Harry said, placing his hand on Severus's chest again.

"I liked it, Harry," Severus smiled, reaching up to cup the side of Harry's face, pulling him down for a kiss.

Harry melted into the kiss, then shifted his body over Severus's to straddle his legs. "I want to feel more of you," he huskily said, as he raised his upper body. He took one of Severus's hands, bringing it up to his mouth, placing a soft kiss to each finger before licking each one. He looked down into the obsidian depths as he slipped a finger into his mouth, sucking and swirling his tongue around the finger.

Severus couldn't tear his gaze from Harry's mouth as his fingers were being orally feasted on. After each finger was tasted, a wet kiss was placed on the palm of his hand, then held onto as Harry gave the same treatment to his other hand. "Do you have any idea what you do to me Harry?" He huskily asked, then let out a low moan when he felt Harry's erection rub against his. He tried to let go of Harry's hand to pull him closer, when Harry's hold tightened.

Harry shook his head, smiling against the palm of Severus' hand. "My turn," he softly said, taking both of Severus's hands in his, to stretch them above Severus's head. He leaned down further, their chests touching as he slowly savored his mate's lips with his tongue, thrusting his hips forward.

Severus slipped his hands under his head, and under his pillow, smiling when Harry's hands glided down his arms. To his torture, Harry's fingertips grazed his underarms, his body twisting underneath Harry.

"My . . . my. The great Potion's Master is ticklish," Harry grinned, running his fingers through the underarm hair.

"Harry," Severus warned, trying not to laugh as he started to lower his arm.

Harry smirked as he guided Severus's hand above his head again, then leaned down to lick and nibble onto his neck, while his hands skimmed over his chest. He teased a nipple with his fingertips, his cock growing harder at the low moan coming from Severus. His lips moved lower, his teeth marking his path as he reached his first goal. His tongue circled the nipple, before sucking it into his mouth.

"Gods . . . Harry," Severus moaned, arching his back up to the touch.

Harry sucked on the nipple harder, flicking his tongue against the tip, while he pinched the other nipple with his fingertips. His lips drew away from the heaving chest, his teeth scraping the sensitized nipple. He slid his hand down Severus's side, to his hip to hold him still as he moved to the other nipple with his lips.

Encouraged from the sounds his mate was making and the scent of his heady arousal, Harry continued downwards with his mouth, stopping to lick and taste the trembling stomach. He shifted between Severus's legs as he dipped his tongue into his navel, then followed the dusting of black hair lower.

Severus looked down with heavy lidded eyes, his body trembling from Harry's explorative touches. Harry loosely wrapped his fingers around his shaft, as he used his other hand to glide his fingers over the weeping head of his cock. He raised his upper body to lean back on his elbows, his eyes never leaving Harry, as he slowly stroked his cock.

Harry lightly gripped Severus's cock in wonder, amazed that all that fit inside of him, could bring him so much pleasure. He leaned down to brush his tongue along the bottom of the shaft, balls to crown, avoiding the engorged head. He placed his lips at the base again, licking the hardened flesh as he moved slowly upwards. When he reached the crown, he pulled back to swirl his tongue around the head, moaning at the taste of his mate. He gripped the base as he slipped the head inside of his mouth, his tongue swirling around the sensitive tip.

"Harry," Severus moaned, reaching down with his hand to slip into Harry's silken strands of hair. "Feels so good," he groaned.

Harry felt the slight pressure of Severus's fingers at the back of his head, and took him deeper into his mouth, moaning around the length as he slowly withdrew his mouth, to slide back down to take him deep again.

Severus watched Harry's lips stretch to take him in, over and over again. He saw Harry reach down to stroke his own erection, and almost came right then from the sight. He suddenly pulled Harry up with a growl, and shifted him onto his back. Both hands pulled Harry's legs up to his chest, as he guided his cock to Harry's entrance. He thrust in fast and deep, then stilled to let Harry adjust, the sweat trickling down his face from withholding his release.

"More . . . Sev . . . please . . . fuck me," Harry moaned, throwing his head back against the pillows.

Severus growled low in his throat as he pistoned his hips forward, burying himself deep into the tight heat. He leaned down to brace his hands at Harry's sides, Harry's legs pressed hard against his chest. At Harry's lustful cries as he thrust deep in this new position, he leaned down to claim Harry's lips in a possessive kiss.

"Cum for me Harry," Severus panted against Harry's lips. "I can't hold back much longer."

Harry's hand went to his cock, stroking it in time with Severus's animalistic thrusts. "Gods . . . yessss . . . Sev'rus," he panted, moaning loudly as his body tensed, his fist squeezing his orgasm out of him. Seconds later, he felt Severus's hand tighten on his hip as he came inside of him.

Severus leaned his head on Harry's chest, feeling the erratic heartbeat of his young lover. He let go of Harry's legs, for them to shakily slide down his side to tangle with his. He felt fingers comb through his hair, then placed a soft kiss on Harry's chest as he pulled his hips back to slip out of him.

"I don't want to go back Severus," Harry softly said, putting his arms around Severus's back, nuzzling his face into his neck.

Severus reached up to Harry's neck to gently pull him away. "Unfortunately, I think we would be missed if we don't make an appearance," he smirked, kissing Harry's forehead.

"I'm surprised that no one has come to bother us," Harry said, sitting up on the bed.

"I was wondering about that myself," Severus said, getting up, then pulling Harry to his feet. "Albus must have found out and kept everyone away."

"Do you think it was him that arranged for food to be brought down, and some clothes for me?" Harry asked.

"It's possible," Severus shrugged. 

Harry followed Severus into the bathroom, enjoying the view of his mate's backside. "When can I see you again, Sev?"

"I'll see you tomorrow in class," Severus smirked, then turned on the shower.

"You're being obtuse on purpose, aren't you?" Harry asked, stepping into the shower after Severus.

"We'll make time to be alone Harry," Severus seriously said, running his fingers through the sides of Harry's hair, under the jets of warm water. "And anytime you feel the need to feed, come to me . . . not the wolf," he finished.

"What if I need to feed everyday?" Harry smiled.

"Then we'll have to sneak in a kiss or two," Severus grinned, leaning in to give Harry one of those kisses.

 

Harry and Severus enjoyed a long, leisurely shower, washing the other's now familiar bodies. After many of those kisses, they dried themselves and dressed for the first time in a few days. Harry slipped into the clean jeans and T-shirt, thankful that someone was thoughtful enough to have thought of that for him. He winced a little as he did up his jeans, a little tender in a few places, but he wouldn't have changed that for the world.

 

~*~

 

After plans were made to see each other the following day, Harry left Severus's rooms, feeling exhilarated, happy with life, and full of energy. He walked through the winding hallways of the dungeons, his thoughts on Severus, when he stopped suddenly. To his right, he heard someone fighting in one of the classrooms, then a moan of pain that sounded familiar to him. He wandlessly blasted the door open, the door splintering to pieces as he advanced into the room. He growled low in his throat when he saw Draco battered and bloodied on the floor, as three other guys were beating on him.

"So nice of you to join our little party, Potter," Jenn, a seventh year Slytherin laughed, aiming her wand at his head.

He looked at her, his eye's darkening as he flicked his hand towards her, for her to be thrown back against the wall, before sliding unconscious down to the floor. The other three had stopped their beating on Draco, to face Harry. One of them immediately raised their wand, sneering evilly at the thought of harming the boy wonder, and shouted out a laceration spell. He saw the blood seep through the T-shirt from the gashes on Harry's chest, then saw the deadly intent in his eyes as he kept advancing towards him. He backed up, about to run for it, when he was lifted off the ground by the front of his shirt, then thrown back against the broken door frame, his legs laying out in the hallway as he slipped into unconsciousness. The next one, seeing that the slicing spell had cut Harry, but not stop him, ran towards him, his fist caught midswing in Harry's hand. His cries of pain echoed off the walls as Harry crushed his fingers, then twisted his arm, snapping the bone.

Severus felt the hoop in his ear warm moments after Harry left. He rushed out of the room, following the cries of pain that could be heard coming from an abandoned classroom. After stepping over the legs of a sixth year Slytherin, and stepping past the shattered door, his eyes immediately fell to his lover, noticing the menace in Harry's stance as he stood before one of his Slytherin's, who was kneeling at his feet, holding his crippled arm close to his chest, his hair grasped tightly in Harry's fist. 

He ignored the pleading look that the kneeling student sent his way, his fingers clenching around his wand when he caught site of Draco, who was curled up on the floor, unconscious, his robes tattered and bloody. His hand reached out to grip the robes of the boy that was trying to sneak past him, and pulled him back. "I'm not done with him," Harry growled, turning to his prey, still grasping the kneeling boy's hair.

"Potter!" Severus shouted, to have no reaction. "Harry! He will be dealt with," Severus sternly said, reaching his hand out to stop Harry, who was stalking towards them.

"He hurt Draco. I hurt him. Let him go, Sev," he growled, advancing towards the white-faced boy.

"Go get Madame Pomfrey," Severus ordered, turning to the scared Slytherin at his side who was watching Harry's nails grow into sharpened claws. "Now!" 

The seventh year left, running to get the medi-witch, never once thinking of defying his head of house, while the other boy was still kneeling on the floor, too scared to move. 

Severus cautiously stepped forward, placing his hand on Harry's heaving chest, slowly gliding up to stroke Harry's neck, then his face. "Harry. They will be dealt with. We need to take Draco to the infirmary," he softly said, giving a small smile when he saw that Harry's eyes were changing back to the emerald orbs that are always on his mind.

Harry turned his head to kiss the palm of Severus's hand, nodding in agreement before turning back to Draco, who was unconscious on the floor. He glared at the other boy, who flinched back in fright when Harry went to grab him with his clawed hand. "No one hurts what is mine," he seethed, then turned his back to kneel down beside Draco.

"Dray," Harry softly said, gently brushing the hair away from the swelling face of his brother, a few tears escaping from his eyes to fall onto the pale broken skin.

"Harry?" Draco hoarsely said, opening his one eye to look up.

"Where are you hurt? I don't want to hurt you more when I pick you up," Harry asked, his tears falling on the gash on Draco's cheek, healing the cut closed.

"Name somewhere where it doesn't hurt," Draco replied, giving him a small crooked smile.

Harry gently picked him up, his arms under Draco's back and legs. "I shouldn't have left you," he said, walking by Severus, feeling his mate's hand brush across his shoulder as he walked past.

"You were . . . busy," Draco grinned, wincing as his bruised face felt the pull of skin. "You needed to be with Severus."

"How did you . . . ?" Harry began.

"Father and I saw you," Draco tiredly said, leaning his head on Harry's shoulder. "We left right away," he reassured him, looking up to see the blush on Harry's face. "I'm happy for you Harry."

"Thanks Dray," Harry quietly said, kissing Draco's forehead.

On their way to the infirmary, they were met by Madame Pomfrey, who had quickly looked over Draco's more obvious injuries while in Harry's arms, then lead the two of them to the infirmary. Severus stayed behind to take care of his wayward students.

 

Harry spent the rest of that day, and the next, at Draco's bedside in the infirmary. Hermione, Ron, Pansy, Blaise, and the twins came to visit, with promises made to Harry not to leave Draco to wander in the hallways alone. Draco lay there asleep most of the time, not hearing their plans to be his personal shadow. Harry knew that Draco would scoff at the idea, saying that he could take care of himself. He knew Draco probably could, but he didn't want to chance it.

Lucius came by after curfew to visit with Draco, trying to change his mind to go into hiding with him. Even with Harry and Severus's insistence, he refused. He wanted to finish his last year at Hogwarts.

"What happened to the boys who did this to Draco?" Lucius asked.

"The one boy has a monitoring charm on him, and is currently on suspension. The other was sent to St. Mungo's with Ministry Aurors to heal his broken hand and arm. He is also suspended," Severus replied.

"And the other two?" Harry asked.

"The girl was taken out of the school by her father at the bequest of Albus. The other boy, who had taken off when you advanced on the other two is being watched," Severus said, wishing he could have had them all expelled. "How are your wounds?" He asked Harry.

Harry stood up to lift the front of his shirt, the once deep gashes on his chest and stomach, now thin white scars. "Almost healed. I didn't even realize I was hurt at first, until Poppy was pushing me onto the bed to heal them," he grinned.

Severus reached out to trace his fingertips down the scars, his lips curling up when Harry started to purr. He looked up into Harry's darkening eyes when his hand was covered on Harry's stomach.

"Um . . . maybe you two should get a room," Draco tiredly smirked, trying to shake the sleep from his body.

"I'll stay with Draco until Poppy comes back," Lucius smiled. "I'll put a notice-me-not charm around me, in case someone comes in," he added, when he saw Harry about to argue.

Harry grinned, kissed Lucius and Draco on the cheek, then took Severus's hand in his, and led him out of the infirmary to Severus's rooms. "Harry. You should probably rest. You've been up with Draco since yesterday," Severus said, leading them to the couch.

"First, I want a good night kiss," Harry smiled, sitting across on Severus's lap, his back against the side cushions.

"Just a kiss?" Severus teased, sliding his hand up the front of Harry's T-shirt, gliding up the trembling stomach.

"Hmmhmm," Harry hummed, laying his head back on the arm of the couch, closing his eyes at the feel of his mate's touch. His hands reached for the hem of his shirt, slowly pulling it up as he looked back up into Severus's eyes, closing them briefly when he pulled the shirt over his head.

Severus's hand slipped behind Harry's neck to pull him closer, to caress the kissable lips with his. Harry shifted on his lap, his arms around his neck as he tried to deepen the kiss. He moaned against Harry's lips, when Harry pushed down against his growing erection. His kisses moved down Harry's neck, his tongue and teeth savoring the taste of the warm skin.

"Sev," Harry moaned, tangling his fingers into the back of Severus's hair. "Feels . . . so good."

Severus smiled against the racing pulse on Harry's neck, as his hand glided up Harry's stomach to his chest. The moans got louder as he circled a nipple with his fingertip. After teasing the nub for several minutes, his hand slipped down to Harry's waist, then to his side as he moved his lips down to the peaked nipple.

"More . . . please," Harry whimpered, as Severus's lips teased the nipple. His back arched up for more, as Severus sucked the nipple into his mouth, his tongue flicking insistently against the peak. His hand went to the zipper of his jeans, hastily undoing them, to then slip in to fist his length.

Severus's breathing grew more ragged, his cock hardening even more as he watched Harry's hand move under the loose jeans and boxers. He wanted to see more. His hand skimmed against the slick head of Harry's cock that peaked out from the top of his boxers, as he moved to push the jeans the rest of the way down his lover's hips.

Severus trailed wet kisses back up to Harry's neck, while his hand slid past Harry's hand that was stroking the hardened flesh, to kneed the ball-sac with his fingers. He shifted forward on the couch, groaning by Harry's ear, as Harry writhed his naked bottom against his erection. His fingers lowered between Harry's legs, to tease the lubricated hole. Harry's legs began to shift around as he kicked off his jeans and boxers, spreading his legs for more.

"Gods . . . yes . . . Sev," Harry panted.

Severus gripped the back of Harry's neck, pulling him closer to devour the deep moans that Harry made as he thrust two fingers deep inside of him. He slowly withdrew them, for Harry to push back to take them in . . . again and again.

Harry broke away from the kiss, throwing his head back as he cried out Severus's name, his hand and stomach splattered with his cum. After he was able to draw an even breath, he leaned in to nuzzle against Severus's neck, feeling the tingle of magic on him when Severus spelled him clean. He snuggled in closer on his mate's lap, smiling when he felt the wet spot underneath him from when Severus came. He wrapped his arms around Severus's neck. "Love you Sev," he whispered, before he drifted off into an exhausted slumber.

Severus's arms tightened around Harry's back, and his hand stilled on Harry's naked hip when he heard the whispered words. "Love you too, Harry," he hoarsely said, kissing Harry's forehead. 

He sat quietly, listening to the soft purring sounds coming from his sleeping Gryffindor, as his hand caressed his hip, not believing that this gorgeous man on his lap was his, and that the love he felt for him was reciprocated.

He cuddled for a little while more, then carefully moved out from under Harry, to lay him back on the couch. He transfigured Harry's jeans to pajama bottoms, and spelled them on his sleeping mate, then covered him with a blanket before going to his bedroom to change into a pair of clean pants before going back to the infirmary.

 

 

~*~

 

Miles away, in an abandoned mansion, there was a small meeting taking place. Two young men in Slytherin robes knelt before a cloaked figure, the pale skeletal hands protruding from the sleeves to grasp the edges of the large pensieve, the red slitted eyes glowing in the shadow of the raised hood as they looked into the memories of the men kneeling before him. The one young man looked fearfully to the other, as he clutched his bandaged arm and hand close to his body, while the others' eyes never strayed from the ground beneath him.

"Interessting," Voldemort quietly hissed, after seeing one of his most trusted followers calm his nemesis down with a caring touch, calming the creature within him. He needed to find out just how close his traitorous Potions' Master was to Potter, and what new powers that he would be up against when he finally rids himself of the bane of his existence . . . one Harry Potter.

He nodded to the woman at his side, then sat back as Bella cast the 'crucio' curse on the two young men, their fathers standing back, impassively watching as their son's were slowly cursed insane.


	13. Chapter Thirteen

Chapter Thirteen

 

Unknown to Harry, Severus, and Draco, they were closely watched during the next few weeks. Although Harry and Severus were careful, they sometimes were unable to hide their feelings in their met gazes. Harry was also seen coming out of Severus's classroom late at night, after his many detentions, with a smile on his face and looking thoroughly debauched. 

Reports were given to Voldemort on the activity of the two Slytherin's and Harry. Reports on their classes, what they did outside of classes, who they talked with, and what they ate. Voldemort now had enough information to get his revenge on Severus, and kill Harry Potter once and for all.

 

~*~

 

Harry had just spent a pleasurable few hours in 'detention' with Lucius, Draco, and Severus in his mate's private rooms, playing cards and enjoying the warmth of each other's company. After the elder wizards were beaten repeatedly in cards by Draco and Harry, Lucius flooed to the mountain retreat, and Draco went to his rooms to work on some of his transfiguration assignment, by flooing through the fireplace also. Harry gave his mate a lingering kiss goodnight, then reluctantly left, after Severus gently nudged him out the door. He decided to wander down to the kitchens to get some fruit for a snack, and maybe some of those chocolate chip cookies that Draco and Hermione liked. He took his time, liking the quietness of the castle as everyone was readying themselves for bed, or doing last minute schoolwork for the following day.

He suddenly stopped, hearing a soft tread of feet behind him. He'd been aware of someone following him for a while now, but he was always with someone. He stealthily crept ahead and into the shadows, waving the flame of the torch out, down the hall. His feet stepped sideways, until his back was pressed into a tiny alcove. He wanted to see who has been spying on him.

"Where are you?" Was whispered, then a quiet spell to light the tip of a wand.

Harry's eyes narrowed as he saw that it was Thomas Avery from Slytherin. He watched him come closer, the wand light brilliant in the darkened hall, then howled in pain as he slashed out his hand to knock the wand away from his face.

Thomas dropped his wand and cried out in pain as the slashes down the side of his face, neck, and chest flared to life, the blood seeping into his robes and shirt. He stepped back and looked to where he saw Potter, faintly seeing movement in the shadows before everything was still. He quickly picked up his wand and fled in the other direction, towards the infirmary.

 

Draco and Hermione were lounging back on the couch in their pajamas when they jumped up in surprised when the door slammed open, then closed. "Harry?" Draco worriedly said, hurrying over to his wide-eyed brother. "What happened?" He asked, seeing the blackened burns on the side of Harry's face, neck, and one arm.

Hermione helped Draco sit Harry down on the couch, then looked on as Draco magicked Harry's shirt off. She heard the fire roar to life in the fireplace, before Severus walked through the green flames into the room. 

Severus immediately went to Harry, his shirt untucked and undone, as he was getting ready for bed, when his earring grew warm in his ear. He knelt in front of Harry and took his hand in his. "What happened Harry?" He softly asked, his thumb caressing the knuckles.

"I was being followed. Have been for a few weeks now. I wanted to see who it was, so I went into the shadows," Harry replied, wincing in pain when he moved his neck.

"Who was it?" Hermione asked.

"Thomas Avery," Harry replied. "I think I slashed him. I don't know for sure. His wand was lit really bright, and he had it right in my face."

"Draco, get the burn salve. The blue potion in my personal stores," Severus instructed.

"And some pain reliever potion," Harry added, reaching up to rub his aching forehead, then hissed in pain when his fingers rubbed against the burn.

Draco quickly flooed to Severus's quarters, then came back to see Harry lying back on the couch, with Severus combing his fingers through Harry's hair to calm him. "Is he going to be all right?" He worriedly asked, handing Harry the pain reliever potion, and Severus the salve.

Harry downed the potion. "Can't you make this taste any better, Sev?" He grimaced.

"Prat," Severus fondly said, pushing Harry to lie back down. "As you can hear, Harry will be fine. I'll apply the salve to the burns, and they should be healed in a day or two," he said, as he began to liberally soothe the salve over the burns on Harry's face, chest, and arm.

Harry sighed in relief as the salve cooled his burning skin. He slowly drifted off to sleep, the feel of Severus's hands soothing the burns, and Draco kneeling at his side, combing his fingers through his hair.

Severus cleaned his hands of the salve, and leaned down to kiss Harry's unburned cheek. "He is to stay in his rooms tomorrow. I will let Albus know he'll be missing classes. Apply the salve before your classes tomorrow," he said, getting up, leaving the salve on the table.

"Will you be back?" Draco asked.

"Yes. Tomorrow, after the morning classes. I'm going down to the infirmary to see if Avery is there to find out what happened."

After Severus left, Hermione lay a thin sheet over Harry's lower body, after Draco transfigured Harry's jeans to pajama bottoms. "You need to be careful Draco," Hermione said. "If Harry was being followed, Severus and ourselves may have been too."

"I will. Thanks Hermione," Draco replied, then watched as Hermione gathered her books and went off to bed. He reached down to comb his fingers through Harry's hair, smiling when Harry leaned into his touch. "Goodnight Harry," he quietly said, before going off to his own bed.

 

~*~

 

Harry slowly woke up and shifted on the couch to get more comfortable, when the burns reminded him why he was on the couch in the first place. He winced in pain when he felt the skin tightening where the burns were on his face and neck. "Gods . . . why me?" He muttered to himself, laying flat on his back again.

"You just don't have an easy life, do you?" A voice chuckled at his side.

Harry turned his head. "Dudley? What are you doing here?" He asked, trying to sit up.

Dudley reached out his hand to help Harry sit up. "Draco owled me and told me what happened, and . . . I wanted to see how you were doing."

"I'm doing good, besides this flaking," Harry grimaced, seeing black flakes of skin around him.

Dudley used his wand to clean the flakes off of Harry. "At least the burns are healing," he grinned. "Draco didn't want to wake you up this morning, so he asked me to apply this for you when you woke up," he said, picking up the salve from the table.

"How long are you here for?" Harry asked, turning his face as the salve was applied.

"Just for the day. The school let me off to visit you," Dudley said.

"How is that going?"

"It's . . . challenging," Dudley smirked. "There's a lot of teenagers, and even some that are older, that are like me at the school, so I don't really feel out of place. It would have been awkward to be in classes with the eleven year olds here."

"I didn't even know they had schools like that," Harry mused, tilting his head up so Dudley could apply the salve to his neck. "How's Aunt Petunia?"

"Mum's doing better. She sold the house, and moved into a two-bedroom apartment. She still works at the seniors home, and has even made a few friends there. I see her on weekends, and we talk a couple of times a week on the phone," Dudley replied.

"I should probably visit her one of these days," Harry sighed, leaning back against the cushions.

"She'd like that Harry. She asks about you," Dudley said, then smiled in thanks when Harry wandlessly cleaned his hands. "So, have you found your mate yet?" He asked, having read all he could get on the Vanteerian race.

"Yes, and he's great. He even likes me in return," Harry smiled.

"That always helps, doesn't it?" Dudley grinned. "Who is he?"

"Severus."

"He's not bad," Dudley shrugged. "Could have been worse . . . someone like dad."

"It doesn't bother you that my mate is a man?"

"No, you're still the same Harry. Who your heart belongs to, doesn't change who you are."

'Thanks Dudley," Harry smiled. "Have you heard anything about your father? No one will say much here."

"Since his offence was against a wizard, his trial was held at the Ministry of Magic. The Wizengamot found him guilty of neglect and attempted murder, and sent him to Azkaban, but there were attempts on his life by some of the inmates, so he was transferred to a muggle hospital where he spends a great deal of time in a padded cell. The dementors had left him even more insane after the short time he spent in Azkaban. I was told any memory of you was obliviated before they put him in there," Dudley said.

"Are you okay with that?" Harry quietly asked.

Dudley leaned back into the corner of the couch. "He was a malicious man Harry, but a part of me misses him . . . and not just because he spoiled me rotten," he grinned. "He was a sick man that needed help, but wouldn't reach out for it. Now it's too late for him. He may never be sane again, and I think he should stay where he is, so he won't hurt anyone else."

"I never did thank you for saving my life that night," Harry said.

"Well, now we're even from when you saved me from the Dementors a few years back," Dudley smiled. "When I saw him raise the gun to take the second shot, I saw red. I've never been that angry . . . and scared in my whole life," he quietly added.

"Well, I'm here because of you, so thank you," Harry grinned, reaching out to take Dudley's hand.

"So are you used to 'the creature within'?" Dudley smirked.

"I've been feeling pretty good lately, now that I've found my mate. Before Severus, I felt empty, always hungry. Now I feed regularly from Severus. Just a kiss helps to satisfy 'my creature within'," Harry grinned. "So, are you still planning on going into healing?"

"I'd like to, but it will take me awhile. I'm still learning the basic spells that were taught to you in your first, and second year here at Hogwarts. We all work at our own pace, and get tested by the Professors constantly. I guess it's quite common for a lot of people to graduate earlier that expected from there. I am planning on taking extra classes at night in Potions and Herbology . . . to start with," Dudley grinned. "I'd also like to take some muggle classes on massage therapy and anatomy."

"Is that all?" Harry smirked. 

"To start with," Dudley laughed. "I know it's a lot, but I've thought it through, and I think I would be happy going into that profession. I may have to work part time to help pay for some of the classes, but it will be worth it."

"Just don't wear yourself out Dudley. You might want to talk to your professors about using a time-turner. Hermione used one in our third year to take extra classes. As for a job . . . you should talk to Albus here. He may know of someone that could use some help a couple of times a week. Did you, by chance have a key sent to you yet?"

"Yes, it looked very much like that key that was in the shoe box. The letter that came with it said it was from Gringotts, and they would send a statement the following week," Dudley replied. "Why would I get a key?"

"When Albus and I went to Gringotts to check out the Vanteerian vault, I was surprised at how big it was. There were portraits, clothing, journals, and jewels, not to mention piles of wizarding money. I split the money into two separate vaults. One of them is for Aunt Petunia, the other is yours," Harry smiled. 

"Harry, you didn't have to do that," Dudley said, shaking his head.

"No, I didn't, but I figure you or Aunt Petunia could have inherited this creature. It began in the Evans' line, and Aunt Petunia is an Evans'. The goblins at Gringotts read through the papers from Halliad, the Vanteera, and there was no stipulation of me keeping everything in the vault for myself. I still have three other vaults of my own. One from my parents, one from Sirius, and the last one is where Fred and George place my share of profits from Weasley's Wizard Wheezes. They wouldn't take no for an answer. So . . . you don't have to worry about money for quite awhile," Harry finished.

"This is so . . . unreal," Dudley quietly said, leaning his head back on the couch.

"Tell me about it," Harry laughed. "You're lucky you don't have wings sprouting from your back."

"Yeah, but you can fly. That would feel amazing."

"Have you tried flying on a broom yet?" Harry asked.

"No, been too busy."

"After dinner tonight, we'll go down to the pitch. You can use my firebolt. When do you have to go back?"

"Tomorrow morning," Dudley replied, looking forward to the new experience.

"We'll wait until later then. That way I can spread my wings and fly with you," Harry grinned.

"If you're feeling up to it," Dudley seriously said.

"I'll be okay," Harry shrugged. "Whatever happened to Rick? Do you still talk to him?"

"I still write to Rick . . . the old-fashioned way," Dudley grinned, "or talk to him on the phone once and awhile."

"How did you two become friends?" Harry asked.

"I met Rick at the gym I used to go to. When I left, he was checking out places to open his own gym."

"He seemed like a nice guy. Maybe you should invest in the gym . . . become a partner, then when you finish your schooling, you can incorporate the healing into the business. Maybe massage therapy, or specialty training," Harry suggested.

"But what if Rick were to find out that I can do magic?"

"Do you trust him?"

"Yes, more than I have any of my friends," Dudley replied, without hesitation.

"I would wait until you were finished with school, then tell him. By then you'll be sure how much of a friend he is to you. There's charms that can be done as well to prevent him from telling anyone."

"Do you think that wizarding people would use the gym?"

"Probably. You would be surprised how easy it is for us to blend in with muggles, not to mention the muggle born witches and wizards."

"You've given me a lot to think about Harry. I'm a little overwhelmed with the money thing, though," Dudley sighed.

"It doesn't change who you are Dudley," Harry repeated back to him. "It's just money. I don't even think about it most of the time."

 

 

Dudley and Harry spent the rest of the day together, with visits from Severus, Draco, Ron, Hermione, and Blaise at lunchtime. By the end of the day, the burns on Harry's body were subsiding to a pinkish color, almost healed.

At the end of the day's classes, Severus came up and led Harry to his rooms to apply the salve one last time. "Having a good visit with your cousin?" Severus softly asked, smoothing the salve on Harry's face and neck.

"Yes. Remind me to thank Draco for that," Harry smiled, shifting his bottom to the edge of the couch, then spread his legs for Severus to fit between them. "What happened to Avery?"

"Poppy healed the cuts, but he will have faint scars as a reminder on his neck, chest, and wand arm. We contacted the Ministry and his father. His father picked him up at dinnertime," Severus replied, leaning closer to place a soft kiss to Harry's mouth.

"I don't think you should go if you are summoned Severus. Last night wasn't the first time I felt like I was being followed," Harry said, hooking his feet behind Severus's thighs.

"Have you had any visions lately?"

"No, the occlumency you taught me is blocking him, and me, from seeing anything. It's just a feeling I have that we need to be careful."

"Maybe you shouldn't go flying tonight then," Severus said, putting the salve aside after he was finished.

"Or . . . you could go with us. You know . . . to make sure, we're all right," Harry grinned. "And we can all go together, so we won't get caught by ourselves."

"I could deduct house points with your being out past curfew," Severus smirked.

"And detention," Harry smiled, wrapping his arms around Severus's neck. "A week's worth of detention for being bad."

"And what of the others?" Severus asked, leaning in to kiss the side of Harry's neck.

"Mmm . . . they could serve it with someone else," Harry softly said, tilting his head back for Severus to nibble onto the side of his neck that wasn't burned.

Severus pulled back to look at Harry's flushed face. "You're ruining me, Harry," he smirked. "I find myself actually smiling at people in the hallways."

Harry felt Severus's forehead with the back of his fingers. "Maybe we should have you checked out Sev. Smiling may be perilous to your health," Harry smirked.

"Impudent whelp," Severus fondly replied, getting up and pulling Harry's unresisting body to his.

"I like your smile," Harry softly said, brushing his thumb over Severus's bottom lip. "I love you Sev," he softly added, looking up into his eyes.

Severus pulled Harry close, his cheek brushing against Harry's. "Love you too, Harry," he whispered by Harry's ear. "Even if you are a Gryffindor," he added, smiling against Harry's cheek.

"Yes, but I'm your Gryffindor," Harry laughed, hugging Severus close, elated that his feelings were returned. "But, I'm still going flying," he cheekily added, before letting go of Severus to go out to meet the others, looking back over his shoulder.

 

Hours later, after curfew, Severus and Albus met the younger wizards and witches at the quidditch pitch, and then put up a notice-me-not charm on the pitch to avoid anyone seeing them. There were Blaise, Hermione, Pansy, Ron, Ginny, and Dudley who came . . . followed closely by Harry and Draco who unveiled themselves from Harry's invisibility cloak when they came in.

Severus and Albus sat in the faculty box, watching everyone give advice to the new wizard on how to handle and ride a broom, talking quietly to themselves about Severus not going to the next summoned meeting. Albus agreed with Harry. Severus suddenly fell silent as he watched Harry's wings unfold from his back, his T-shirt transfiguring itself to adjust.

Harry flew by Dudley's side around the pitch, while the others threw around a glow ball that Blaise had brought. When they flew by Severus and Albus, Harry stopped, hovering in midair when he caught his mate's intoxicating scent. He motioned for Draco to come assist Dudley, then went over to Severus. With a smile to his lips, he pulled Severus to his feet, wrapped his wings around him, and snogged him senseless.

When they both came up for air from the kiss, Harry breathlessly pulled back, and withdrew his wings from around Severus. "Later," he whispered against his lips, before spiraling up in the air, to then dive bomb towards the others, leaving Severus to sit back down beside the twinkly-eyed Headmaster.

"He's going to be the death of me," Severus quietly sighed.

"But what a way to go, Severus," Albus chuckled, very tickled to see the two of them happy.

 

~*~

 

A week later, Voldemort did call his followers through the dark mark. Severus stayed in his quarters, snuggled with Harry on the couch, the warmth of him against him soothing his tension filled body.


	14. Chapter Fourteen

Chapter Fourteen

 

Harry spent a lot of time with Severus and Draco over the next couple of months, his marks improving as the two Slytherin's kept at him to do well. Even in potions there was a remarkable improvement, with Severus rewarding him for every potion brewed correctly. There was a close call during one of the classes when salt was mysteriously added to Harry's cauldron. He managed to smell the salt before he sampled the potion, but the fumes kept him bedridden for a few days with severe stomach pains and headaches. They never found out who added the salt.

 

It was soon approaching the Christmas holidays, and the students were anxious to leave. Harry sat in the last class of the day, and the last class before holidays. He was looking forward to the end of the class, as it was potions, and he was spending the next couple of days with Severus before they would be portkeying to the Malfoy mountain retreat to spend Christmas with Draco, Remus, and Lucius.

"Before you leave, the assignments you have been working on the past week are to be left on my desk. There will be no exceptions. Failure to hand it in, will be points taken from your house," Severus instructed from the head of the class, trying to avoid Harry's lustful gaze.

Harry was leaning down, taking his time in retrieving his assignment that he finished a few days ago, talking quietly to Hermione as they said their goodbye's. Hermione was going to her parents for the holidays, and Ron to the Burrow. He already talked to Ron earlier in the day, as he didn't have NEWT potions this year.

Severus saw Harry stalling to leave, and smirked to himself as he turned his back to put some books away on the shelf behind his desk. He heard the students place their rolled parchments on his desk, with a few brave souls wishing him a good Christmas. He turned and sat at his desk, placing the scrolls to the side, trying not to smile as he sensed Harry fidgeting in his seat.

"Something I can do for you Harry?" Severus asked, not looking up as he unrolled one of the assignments.

Harry warded the door, then walked to Severus's desk, sensing that his mate was amused . . . and aroused. He came around to Severus's side, put the lid on the red ink well, and straddled his mate's lap. "Maybe a kiss to start with," he grinned, putting his arms loosely around Severus's neck.

"And you can't wait until we get to my room?" Severus smirked, running his hands up Harry's thighs to his hips to pull him closer.

"I've been waiting a long time to get a kiss from you Sev," Harry smiled, leaning in to kiss the corner of Severus's mouth.

"Since this morning," Severus softly said against Harry's lips, then pulled back when Harry was leaning in to deepen the kiss. "You can wait a little while longer," he grinned, pulling himself to his feet.

Harry held onto Severus's neck, as he wrapped his legs around his waist . . . not letting go. "I've been dreaming of you taking me on the desk Sev . . . your desk," Harry huskily whispered by Severus's ear, smiling when he felt the hands on his backside pressing him closer. "I want to feel you inside of me Sev. I love the way you fill me . . . making me yours."

Severus groaned and tilted his head back as Harry's lips and tongue were taking their fill of his arched neck. He leaned forward, sitting Harry on the edge of the desk. "And were you hard for me Harry?" He huskily asked, gliding his hand around to cup Harry's erection through his jeans.

"Mmmm . . . gods . . . yes," Harry moaned, throwing his head back as Severus pressed harder against him.

Severus watched with lust filled eyes, Harry writhing in front of him on his desk, rocking against his hand. His cock ached to be inside Harry after the whispered pleas in his ear. He undid his pants with his one hand, freeing his erection, to wrap his fingers around his length, slowly stroking in time with Harry's movement against his other hand.

Harry felt Severus's hand still on his erection, then heard the deep moan coming from him. He looked down to see Severus fisting his own erection. "Gods . . . Sev," he moaned, reaching to join his hand with Severus's.

"No. Not yet love," Severus huskily said, giving a gentle push to Harry's chest. "Evanesco," he murmured, waving his hand over Harry's jeans for them to disappear. "You see, I've also had that particular fantasy Harry," he added, gliding his one hand up Harry's naked thigh.

"Hmmm . . . Sev," Harry whimpered, as he felt Severus easily slip a finger inside of him. His hand went to his erection, slowly stroking as another finger was added. "Please . . . Sev," he moaned.

Severus used a lubricating spell on himself and positioned the head of his cock at Harry's entrance. He slowly nudged the head in, then guided Harry's legs to his shoulders. He slowly inched his way in the tight entry, easily taking him in. "You feel so good, love," he moaned, partially withdrawing, to slide back in.

"Faster . . . Sev," Harry groaned, gripping the edge of the desk to shift lower. "I want you to fuck me hard and fast Sev," he panted.

"Oh, gods," Severus moaned, gripping one of Harry's legs, then thrust in deep and hard.

"Ah hh . . . yess . . . more . . . please," Harry panted, locking his heated gaze with Severus'.

Severus pistoned his hips, thrusting deep and fast, his hand gripping Harry's hip. The heat was building, his orgasm climbing higher to its peak. His hand wrapped around Harry's cock, stroking it in time with his frenzied thrusts. He felt Harry's tight inner walls constrict around his cock as jets of cum erupted from Harry's cock. He slammed in, grinding in as he came, crying out Harry's name.

Harry leaned up from the desk, locking his arms around Severus's neck as they lowered themselves down onto the chair, with Severus still deep inside of him. "Mmmm . . . I needed that," Harry huskily sighed by Severus's ear.

"You always need that, Prat," Severus softly laughed, kissing the side of Harry's neck as his hand slipped up Harry's T-shirt to stroke his back.

"Am I wearing you out already Severus?" Harry smirked, pulling away to look into his mate's eyes, as he experimentally rocked his hips forward.

Severus groaned as he felt his softened cock move inside of Harry. He held Harry's hips still, then slipped both hands up Harry's sides, slowly pushing the shirt up higher. Harry lifted his arms for the shirt to be lifted over his head, then tossed to the floor. "No, Harry, you are not wearing me out," he quietly said, gliding his hand up the center of Harry's chest, to slip behind his neck to pull him close for a kiss. "I find it very easy to give in to your demands," he added against Harry's lips.

Harry's hands slipped Severus's many buttons undone as they shared soft lingering kisses, their tongues teasing the others' lips. Moans were chorused as their naked chests touched, their kisses deepening as the heat was building up between them. Harry's fingers tangled into the back of Severus's hair as he hungrily devoured his mate's lips and mouth. He felt the slow build up of magic humming through his body, then moaned against Severus's lips when he felt the cock thicken inside of him again.

Severus' kisses left Harry's mouth, to trail across his chin to his ear, softly tugging on the hoop in Harry's ear. Harry tilted his head back, then leaned back against the edge of the desk as Severus swirled his tongue onto the heated skin of his neck, then his chest. He loosely grasped Harry's hips, pushing him down as he thrust up into him.

"Gods . . . Sev'rus," Harry moaned, hanging onto Severus's shoulders as he pushed down, over and over again onto the hardened shaft.

"Touch yourself Harry," Severus huskily said, his lips by Harry's nipple.

Harry felt the warm breath against his nipple, then arched into the touch as Severus circled the nub with his tongue, before lightly sucking it into his mouth. His hand loosely gripped his cock, slowly stroking the length as Severus set a slow but steady pace of thrusting up into him. His body was soon pulled up against Severus's chest as he began to rock faster on top of his mate.

"Harry," Severus panted, leaning his head against Harry's neck as he pulled him down, and held him still as he emptied himself inside. He felt Harry's hard cock wetly rub against his stomach, then pulled back.

Harry whimpered as Severus lifted him up, the fullness leaving him. "Sev . . . please," he breathlessly moaned. His bottom was lifted onto the desk, then wet, warm heat surrounded his cock. He looked down to see Severus's lips take in his cock, feeling a tongue flick against the sensitive head. "Ahhh . . . fuck!" Harry cried out as the head of his cock hit the back of his mate's throat. His hand went to the back of Severus's head as he thrust up. It took just a couple of thrusts up into the maddening heat, before he was shooting his cum down Severus's throat.

Severus swallowed all that Harry gave him, sucking and licking him clean before pulling away to kiss his way up Harry's stomach and chest. "Fantasy fulfilled, love?" He hoarsely asked, smiling down at Harry's flushed face.

Harry nodded his head. "I'll have to cross that off my list," he grinned.

"You have a list?" Severus smirked, using a cleaning spell to take the cum off their bodies.

"Yeah," Harry laughed, pulling on his shirt again after he accio-d his clothes back to him. "There's the kitchens, the library, Albus's office . . . "

"I think not," Severus interrupted, giving a slight shiver at the thought of doing anything in Albus's office.

"The lagoon."

"Lagoon?" Severus asked.

"At the mountain retreat," Harry grinned. "I kind of expanded a pond when I was there."

"How about in a bed?" Severus suggested, helping Harry to his feet after he slid his pants back on.

"There's that too," Harry grinned, linking his fingers through Severus's as they went through the hidden door in the classroom to Severus's private quarters.

The two of them relaxed in the very large sunken bathtub, then slipped on their pajamas and robes, and snuggled together on the couch. Severus picked out a muggle novel, and Harry lay back against Severus's chest, content, as he listened to the smooth melodious voice tell the tale of wizards, elves, and hobbits.

 

~*~

 

The next day, Harry was helping Severus brew some potions for the infirmary when there was a scratching at the closed door of the laboratory. Severus turned down the flame beneath his cauldron, and went to see what the odd scratching noise was. Once opened, he quickly ducked as Draco's eagle owl, Isis, flew into the room to perch on Harry's shoulder.

"What does Draco want now?" Severus asked, glaring at the owl as it preened beneath Harry's stroking fingers.

"You're just upset that Isis doesn't like you," Harry laughed, motioning to the owl to hop onto the table, away from the cauldron.

"At least your falcon, Nightwing, likes me," Severus smirked, reaching out to pet Isis, to have his fingers snipped by the owl.

Harry leaned over to kiss Severus on the mouth, grinning as he pulled away to see what Draco had written him. He unrolled the parchment, then shook his head in bemusement as he read the note.

 

_Harry, my best brother, my better half,_

_I need help! Fred and George informed me that we were going to the Burrow on Christmas day to have dinner. I had bought something for Ron, Ginny, and the twins of course, but not anything for Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, or Charlie and Bill (Percy won't be there). I was told I didn't have to get them anything, but I really want to make a good impression on them, because of Fred and George. You know them better than me, so please help me shop for their gifts tomorrow, Harry. I would like to get something unique and special, and thought muggle London might be a good idea. The shops are open on Sundays, right??? I realize it's your time with the bat, but you'll see him when he comes a couple of days later. Isis will wait for your reply._

_Your loving, devoted brother_

 

 

"Bat?" Severus questioned reading over Harry's shoulder.

"It's a form of endearment," Harry laughed. "Did you know we were going to the Burrow on Christmas day?"

"Arthur may have mentioned it," Severus smiled, putting his arms around Harry's waist to pull him back against his chest. "They're your family too. Are you going to help the brat shop for even more gifts?"

"Do you mind?" Harry asked, turning to face Severus. "Draco, in a muggle shopping mall, alone is," shudders, "scary," he finished.

"Of course I don't mind, Harry. We'll see each other in a few days, and you can show me this lagoon of yours," Severus suggestively said, leaning in to nuzzle his lips against Harry's neck.

"Is there anything that you need, that I can pick up for you?" Harry softly asked, tilting his head back.

"I have just Albus to buy for, and what I had in mind is found in muggle London."

"Let me guess . . . candy?" Harry grinned, pulling back to look at Severus.

"Some of those smarties he's always crunching on, or some other sweets. Anything other than those blasted lemon drops," Severus replied.

Harry turned again to write on the back of Draco's note, to say that he would be waiting at the Leaky Cauldron at noon the next day, then carefully tied it to Isis's leg. He gave the owl a pat on the head, then gave a low moan when Severus's hands went to his sides, then his stomach as he was pulled back, his bottom rubbing against a very prominent erection.

"Are we almost done with the potions?" Harry breathlessly asked, pushing back.

Severus waved his hand over the cauldron to put a stasis spell on it. "It can hold," he huskily said by Harry's ear, as his hand slid down over Harry's jeans to press against a growing hardness.

"Mmm . . . I . . . think . . . we should . . . continue this in bed," Harry softly panted, placing his hand over Severus's to press down harder on his erection.

Severus kissed the side of Harry's neck, then stepped back and grasped Harry's hand in his to lead him back to his bed, making sure to ward his laboratory and his rooms, before Harry and he spent the next few hours back in bed.


	15. Chapter Fifteen

Chapter Fifteen

 

Harry slowly roused himself awake, his body pressed against Severus's side. He leant up on his one elbow and enjoyed this rare moment of gazing upon his mate as he slept. His hand lightly skimmed down Severus's chest and stomach, following the dark trail of hair down to the navel, to the part of him that brought him so much pleasure. He slowly, but carefully, disentangled himself from Severus's arms to kneel between his legs. He looked up to see that Severus was still asleep, then slipped his hand under the softened cock. He had only done this once before to Severus, but was never given the opportunity to finish. He leaned down to place a soft kiss on the warm flesh, tentatively brushing his tongue up the length, to swirl around the head. He closed his eyes, thinking back to how he himself enjoyed Severus's mouth on him. As the cock slowly began to harden, he loosely gripped the base, to swirl his tongue around the head again, humming quietly to himself when he could taste more of his mate.

Severus slowly opened his eyes, missing the warmth at his side, but feeling a warm breath on his cock. He looked down and he felt himself harden even more as he watched Harry's lips and tongue move up and down on his length, the eyes closed, as the sweet torture continued. He reached down to put his hand over Harry's on his cock, slowly moving it up and down.

Harry looked up when he felt Severus's hand on his, then swiped his tongue against the dripping head. "All right?" Harry huskily asked, his warm breath against the sensitized head making it twitch in their hands. "I know how much I like you doing this to me," he added as he licked the drop of pre-cum off the tip.

"If feels . . . ohgods," Severus began, then thrust his hips up when Harry slipped the head of his cock in his mouth, "so good," he moaned.

Harry moaned around Severus's cock as he took him deeper, his tongue tasting everywhere it could reach. He reached down to stroke his own erection as his mouth slid up and down the hard length, his magic building inside of him, as the heavy scent of his mate's arousal was feeding the creature within.

Severus held back the urge to thrust up into the wet heat, his orgasm reaching its peak as he watched Harry's hand stroke himself, and his cock disappear between wet lips. "Harry . . . I'm . . . going to . . . gods . . . not . . . going . . . to last," he panted.

Harry eased back a bit, his tongue swirling wantonly around the leaking head, the fingers tangled into the back of his hair urging him to take more. He reached lower to cup Severus' sac, massaging the tightening skin, until he felt Severus's body stiffen, then greedily swallowed all of his mate's essence. He moaned around the shaft as he swallowed, his own cock pulsing in his hand as he coated his fingers, and the sheets beneath him, with his cum.

Severus pulled Harry up against him as he shifted onto his side, holding him close. "I love you Harry," he softly said against Harry's lips before claiming a kiss.

"Love you too, Sev," Harry whispered, returning the tender kiss. "Was it okay? I've been wanting to taste you for a while now. Last time you never let me finish. I know I like it, so I just did what you did to me. I loved the way you tasted Sev. I'm going to have . . . " Harry rambled.

Severus placed his fingers on Harry's lips to stop the chatter, smirking at the hyper mate in his arms. "Yes, it felt good, love . . . beyond good, and I would love to have you do that anytime you have the need. I wouldn't refuse it," he grinned, reaching for Harry when the younger wizard sat up beside him. "How are you feeling Harry?" He asked, seeing that Harry's eyes were a brighter green.

"Weird. Like I ate way too much chocolate," Harry replied, getting up to use a cleansing spell on the bed and themselves before slipping on his robe. "Why is that? I mean . . . I've always felt stronger magically after we've done anything intimate, but I've never felt like this. Is something wrong? Should I go see Poppy?" Harry worriedly asked. 

Severus sat up, his feet touching the floor at the side of the bed, watching as Harry paced back and forth in front of him. He reached for Harry's hand and gently pulled him between his spread legs. "I haven't read anything about a hyper Vanteeria. My guess, is that you ingested some of my essence; for your creature side it must be a kind of a drug. There is so much we don't know of your race Harry. Do you feel ill, or disorientated at all?" 

"No, I feel really good," Harry beamed. "Should I go see Poppy? I don't really want to. It could be kind of embarrassing," Harry added, sitting on Severus's knee, his leg twitching up and down as his fingers carded through the back of Severus's hair.

"Should we tell Draco you can't make it?" Severus asked, stroking Harry's back.

"No. I still want to go," Harry smiled. "What better way to use all this energy, than keep up with Draco while he shops."

"Do you want me to go with you two?"

"I would like you to, but I want to spend some time with Draco, and pick up a few things also," Harry replied.

"I would like to place a glamour charm on you, so you're not easily recognizable. Why don't you jump in the shower, and I'll join you after I firecall Lucius to tell him to charm Draco's appearance also."

Harry smiled and gave a quick kiss on Severus's mouth, then practically skipped into the bathroom. Severus got up and slipped on a robe before going out to the living room. He leaned down and threw some floo powder into the hearth and called out Lucius's name. As luck would have it, Lucius was already awake to take the call, while Draco was still sleeping.

"What can I do for you Severus?" Lucius asked. "Didn't think you'd be out of bed this early," he smirked.

"Well, we've found when Harry actually . . . um . . . tastes me, he's extremely hyper," Severus replied.

"That's something new," Lucius smirked. "Was that the first time?"

"Yes," Severus replied. "He's in the shower right now, so hopefully that calms him down a little."

"Are you still coming over tomorrow?" Lucius asked.

"Yes. Harry will be returning with Draco today, and I'll be there tomorrow. I need to mark some of these reports the students handed in so I have more time to spend with Harry during the holidays," Severus sighed.

"A Professor's work is never done," Lucius dramatically sighed. "Should I forewarn Draco about Harry?"

"No . . . I think we should let Draco find out on his own," Severus replied, matching Lucius's grin. "I will be charming Harry's appearance so he won't be an easy target for the Death Eaters. I would suggest doing the same for Draco."

"You're not worried about them being by themselves?" Lucius asked.

"I would be lying if I said I wasn't. Harry's magic level right now is very high, so his senses will be very alert," Severus said, reassuring Lucius and himself. "I was thinking I may contact an Order member to accompany them."

"I would suggest Tonks. She's a klutz, but a very good Auror. The boys will be comfortable with her, and she can use her metamorphmagus ability to change her appearance," Lucius suggested. "I will contact her. I would suggest you join your mate, I'm sure he's probably waiting for you," he smirked.

 

Severus closed off the floo connection, then went to join Harry in the shower. As he neared the partially open door, deep moans were heard from Harry. He felt his body respond to the sight of Harry as he was thrusting two fingers into himself with one hand, while the other was slowly fisting his cock.

"You couldn't wait for me, love?" Severus huskily asked, stepping into the shower to still Harry's hand on his cock.

"No . . . I was going to . . . couldn't wait," Harry breathlessly replied, then moaned when his fingers hit the sweet spot inside of himself. He turned around, his back towards Severus as he fingered himself.

"Fuck . . . Harry," Severus groaned, stepping forward to guide the head of his cock into the stretched hole, then threw his head back in ecstasy when Harry pushed back, deep and hard.

"Gods . . . yes . . . more," Harry panted, bracing both hands on the tiled wall as he impaled himself over and over again on Severus's hard length.

Severus's hand slid up the center of Harry's back, to his neck, then to his shoulder where he held on tight. His other hand gripped Harry's hip as he took control, pounding into him unmercifully. He soon felt Harry's inner walls tighten around his cock, right before Harry cried out his name as he came. He thrust in once . . . then twice, before spilling his seed deep inside.

"What . . . " Severus began raggedly, "brought . . . that . . . on?" He finished as he pulled Harry back against his chest, slowly slipping out of him.

"I was just remembering how you tasted, the way you moaned when I had you in my mouth," Harry hoarsely replied, leaning his head back against Severus's shoulder.

"And did it help with some of that excess energy?" Severus smirked, reaching for the cloth and scented soap that Harry liked.

"A little," Harry sighed, a low purr beginning as Severus washed down his neck and chest. "My body is still tingly though."

Severus kissed the side of Harry's neck, then turned Harry to face him. "Be careful today, Harry," he softly said, looking into his eyes.

"I will," Harry grinned. "I have someone to come home to . . . to shag me senseless. I'm not going to take any unnecessary risks in chance of losing that."

Severus kissed Harry's mouth, then pulled Harry under the jets of warm water. "Be sure that you don't," he warned.

Severus patiently helped wash the twitching body and hair of his love, then sent him out to dress while he finished his own washing. By the time he came out of the shower, Harry was dressed with his wings spread out as he talked to Lucius, Draco, and Tonks in his . . . their living room. Tonks had heard of Harry's inheritance from Albus and Lucius, and was now sitting cross- legged on the coffee table as she was stroking one of Harry's wings. Harry was sitting in one of his favorite chairs, with an extra cushion, as he altered his own appearance with the others' suggestions.

Lucius noticed Severus quietly enter the room, after seeing Harry's wings, legs, and hands twitch. He raised a mocking brow at his friend, motioning to the fluffy cushion that Harry was sitting on. Severus smirked smugly in response before sitting on the arm of the chair beside Harry. Harry looked up, accepting a brief kiss from Severus, then leaned into his mate's side.

 

After Harry and Draco changed their appearance, to the elder wizards, and witch's approval, the three of them used a portkey to go directly to Diagon Alley. Harry had regrettably retracted his wings, and now was quite blonde, the hair longer and tied back at the nape. Sunglasses were worn to hide the green eyes, as they wouldn't change when he tried. Draco was now a brunette with a splattering of freckles across his nose, and hazel eyes that were behind wire-rimmed glasses. Tonks had short black hair with pink spiked tips, dressed in black, with lots of lace and chains. Nowhere near their original appearance . . . well for Harry and Draco anyway. No one really knew what Tonk's real appearance was.

As soon as they 'landed', Harry pulled on both their sleeves to lead them to the Leaky Cauldron, then out to the already bustling London street. Although all of them were very cautious throughout the day, they shopped until they dropped . . . well, Draco and Tonks anyway. Harry was just coming down from his Severitus high, but still felt alert and ready to go. It was Draco who finally thought enough was enough, and took Harry's hand to portkey the three of them to the mountain house.

 

"Crikey Harry . . . I'm never shopping with you again," Tonks tiredly smiled, gratefully accepting the muggle beer that Lucius handed to her after she collapsed onto the chair, watching as Harry and Draco sat on the floor, their appearance shifting back to their normal selves.

"And why are you wrapping the gifts by hand?" Draco asked, seeing Harry unroll the brightly colored paper.

"It feels more personal this way," Harry grinned, as he began to wrap the singing socks and gum ball machine for Albus.

"How are you feeling now Harry?" Lucius asked, sitting beside Remus on the couch.

"Good. I was thinking I might go flying later," Harry shrugged, using the scissors to curl the colored ribbon.

"And . . . why are you so hyper again?" Tonks asked.

"Must have been something he ate," Lucius smirked, then began to laugh with Draco and Remus, seeing Harry's flushed face.

 

~*~

 

While Harry was being teased by his family, and enjoying the Christmasy atmosphere around him, Severus was at his desk, a pot of coffee at his side as he marked papers. He didn't like the quietness around him. It was a different kind of quiet, compared to when Harry was here with him. With Harry in the room he was always aware of him, even if they were silently reading or working. Now the room just felt . . . lonely.

He sighed, then pulled out the next seventh year essay. He read through the first paragraph of the Ravenclaw student's paper, shaking his head as he dipped his quill in the new bottle of red ink. As the sharpened tip touched the parchment, he felt something pull at his navel . . . then he was gone.

 

"Hello Sseveruss," Voldemort hissed in greeting, after seeing Severus appear before him. "Niccce of you to join usss."

"Voldemort," Severus replied through clenched teeth, the skeletal tattoo on his arm throbbing painfully as it suppressed his powers, unabling him in using the portkey in his ear. He knew his spying days were over. "Have you invited me over to wish me a happy Christmas perhaps?" He asked, dropping the powerless portkey at his side, the red ink dripping from the tip of the quill, onto the floor. Severus then felt the hex on his legs to bring him to his knees. 

"You will bow before our Lord, Traitor," Avery snarled by Severus's ear, slipping his hand in Severus's sleeve to take the wand from the hidden pocket. 

Severus reached for the quill by his knee then brought it up, and around, imbedding it in Avery's upper thigh, missing his mark by a couple of inches. "Damn, I was aiming a little higher," he sneered.

Avery retaliated by smashing his fist against the side of Severus's smirking face, before pulling the quill from his thigh, the tip now bloodied red. He grabbed the front of Severus's robes, as he pulled out a dagger from his belt. "Your lover won't recognize you after we're done with you," he snarled.

"At least I have a lover, Avery. Not one that I have to pay for, or rape . . . or is your wife now warming your bed instead of others'?" Severus retorted, then held back the hiss of pain as the sharpened edge of the knife slid over the side of his cheek.

"Enough! You will have your chanccce, Avery," Voldemort vowed. Avery obediently stepped back among the other Death Eaters. "Ssso, how isss your mate, Ssseverusss?" Voldemort hissed. 

"You know, there are potions that can help with that speech impediment of yours," Severus smirked, looking Voldemort in the eye. 

Voldemort raised his wand. "Crucio!" He snarled, holding the curse for several minutes, a slow evil smile curling his thin lips as Severus fell to the floor, writhing in pain. He then motioned for the other nine Death Eaters in attendance to do what they will after he lifted the curse, then sat back and reveled in the scent of fear and blood before him.

 

Harry was curling more ribbon when pain flared in his chest, and the earring burned hot against his skin. He raised his hands to his head, not noticing the blood on his fingers where the scissors shallowly sliced.

"Harry? What is it?" Draco worriedly asked, kneeling in front of Harry, trying to reach for his bleeding hands.

"Sev . . . he's hurt," Harry whispered, closing his eyes.

"Can you link to him, to see where he is?" Remus asked, coming down to the floor.

Lucius, Draco, Remus, and Tonks looked worriedly at Harry's tense body, and were not surprised to see the claws extend and the wings snap out from his back. 

"Voldemort . . . can't tell where . . . about ten others there . . . beating him magically and physically," Harry quietly said.

Harry opened his eyes, the intent to destroy the ones that hurt his mate clear in the darkening orbs. "I'm going after him. The earring will portkey me there," he determinedly said as he got to his feet.

"You can't go alone Harry. We should tell the Order," Tonks said, shaking her head.

"You tell them. I'm going to get my mate," Harry said.

"Tonks, put a tracking spell on us so the Order can get to us," Lucius said.

"Us?" Harry asked.

"I'm going with you," Lucius said, placing his hand on Harry's shoulder.

"Me as well," Remus said, taking out his wand.

Harry looked around at his family, his eyes tearing as Draco stood next to him, holding his hand, with his wand also drawn. "There's no way to stop you, is there?" He quietly asked. They all shook their heads, then stood still as Tonks placed the tracking charm on them. "Okay then . . . hang on," he said, his wings spreading to enfold Draco, Lucius, and Remus close to him, then activated the portkey to take them to Severus . . . and Voldemort.

 

 

Harry made sure to portkey them to the same room, but far enough away where they were not seen when they arrived. They gracefully landed on the second landing that overlooked Voldemort's grande, but dilapidated ballroom. Harry immediately went to fly over to Severus, consequences be damned, when Lucius pulled him back to them.

Lucius erected a privacy bubble around them. "Harry, I'm worried about Severus too, but we need to be careful," he quietly said. 

Harry briefly closed his eyes, and took a deep breath, then nodded his head in agreement. He wanted his mate back, but didn't want the others harmed in the process. "Remus, can you make a portkey for Hogwarts Infirmary?" Harry asked, looking down at Severus's beaten and battered body. Remus took out his pocket watch and performed the charm, then handed it to Harry.

"What are you planning Harry?" Draco worriedly asked.

"You three need to split up and make your way down under a disillusionment spell. 'He' can't sense or see that can he?" He asked turning to Lucius. Lucius shook his head. "Draco," Harry began reaching for his hand. "I trust you with my life . . . with Severus's life. I need you to make your way to Severus, to portkey you both to the infirmary. I'll arrange a diversion so you can get him away," he added, handing Draco the pocket watch.

"What kind of diversion?" Lucius asked.

"You'll know it when you see it," Harry grimly smiled. "Be prepared for anything."

"That's so reassuring Harry," Draco smirked nervously, then faded away when Remus cast the disillusionment spell on him.

"Be careful," Harry quietly said, then cancelled the privacy bubble.

Harry was able to see the three of them stealthily make their way down the stairs by their magical auras. He stood firm and held out his hands, silently calling forth the earth spirits for aid. The house soon began to tremble, the large chandelier tinkling precariously over the ballroom floor.

"Ah . . . Misster Potter, I pressume," Voldemort sneered, looking up at Harry. "You are sso predictable. I knew if I captured your mate, you would come." He pointed his wand at a few of his followers, motioning for them to get Harry, then stepped forward to grasp the back of Severus's robes, to pull him to his feet in front of him.

The house began to shake, web-like fractures sweeping up, and over the walls and floors, the wards breaking under the strain of magic inside the house. Three Death Eaters were making their way up the stairs, when the windows shattered as large vines slithered in, coiling around the Death Eaters to hold them against the wall, tightening around their necks as they struggled.

"I have to admit . . . that wass impressive Potter," Voldemort hissed, pulling Severus's back to his chest. "Why don't you come down Potter."

Harry stood firm within the shadows, looking around the room to make sure Draco, Lucius, and Remus were in position. He glared down at Voldemort, as a thick mist seeped through the shattered windows and cracked walls, then spread throughout the room. The remaining Death Eaters felt the wet mist soak through their clothing, then felt the chill against their skin. They remained by Voldemort's side for fear of his wrath, their teeth quietly chattering as the mist iced their veins.

Draco stood about a foot away from Voldemort, ready for anything. He whispered an eye enhancement spell, and a warming spell, so that the mist wouldn't affect him. As he crept closer, he saw the glint of steel coming from the folds of Voldemort's robes.

"NO!" Was shouted from Draco and Harry, as a sword was thrust through Severus's back, the bloodied tip ripping through the front of Severus's robes.

Pandemonium struck. Draco ran for Severus as he fell, the sword still thrust through his chest. Before Voldemort realized what was happening, Draco had activated the portkey for him and Severus to disappear. Voldemort looked up, hearing the savage roar above him, then aimed his wand at the giant winged panther that was diving for him, its teeth bared in a predatory growl, its front paws outstretched with the claws fully extended. Around him, Order of the Phoenix members began to apparate into the ballroom, quickly dispatching the remaining Death Eaters around them.

"Lacerare!" Voldemort shouted out, slashing the beasts' chest, but not stopping it. "Avada ked . . . " He began, then howled in pain when the panther's teeth sank into his lower neck, the powerful wings lifting him off the ground. 

Harry transformed in midair, his teeth slipping out of the pale neck, his wings spanned majestically behind him. He gripped the front of Voldemort's robes, his claws sinking into flesh, and pulled him up until he was face to face with his nemesis. "Time to die Tommy," Harry growled, as the ground beneath them began to rumble and shake.

Voldemort felt the heat beneath his feet, and looked down to see the abysmal chasm in the ground, writhing, flaming entities, reaching out for him. He heard Harry clearly incant a long forgotten spell that he feared. A spell to take his very soul to the pits of hell . . . never to return. He never heard the end of it, as Harry snapped his neck like a brittle wand, then let him go.

Harry looked down, watching the eternal suffering souls, writhing and twisting in a deadly dance, their disfigured fiery hands reaching forth to grab onto another evil soul, before the ground slowly sealed itself closed. He then saw Lucius, Remus, and Albus looking up at him, signaling for him to come down. He noticed that the Order members had the remaining Death Eaters bound, then closed his eyes, spreading his arms and wings wide as he thanked the elemental spirits for their help in fulfilling his destiny. He smiled to himself when he felt a whisper of a kiss on his cheek, then glided down to the others.

Lucius reached for Harry's hand to pull him into his arms, looking at Albus over his Harry's head. Albus motioned for them to go. He nodded to the old wizard before taking Remus's hand in his, and portkeying the three of them into the Hogwart's infirmary.

 

 

When Harry smelled the very familiar scent of the infirmary, he broke free from Lucius's comforting embrace to rush over to Severus's side, slowly retracting his wings and claws back. Poppy and Minerva had just pulled the sword from Severus's back and was peeling the shirt off the blood soaked upper body, when Harry leaned over Severus. "Please . . . Sev . . . I need you," he hoarsely pleaded, his tears flowing freely down his cheeks onto Severus's upper body. "Love you," he whispered.

"Harry, you need . . . " Poppy began, reaching to pull Harry away.

"Leave him Poppy," Lucius softly said, pulling her aside. "Is there any damage to the internal organs?" He asked as they watched over Harry and Severus.

"The sword nicked Severus's heart, but with Draco's quick timing to get him here, I was able to heal it before it became fatal. It will take time for Severus to feel normal though. There is some damage to some of the blood vessels around the heart that will take time to heal," Poppy replied.

"Harry is helping you with that," Lucius quietly said, watching the wound on Severus's chest slowly draw closed. "Harry's tears are healing him."

Poppy stepped closer to the bed, scanning Severus's chest. The internal injuries began repairing themselves while she scanned. She raised a brow in amazement as she caught Lucius's knowing smirk, who had moved to Harry's side.

Poppy waited until Severus's wound was closed before turning to scan Harry. She ran her wand over him a second time, frowning at the results. She placed a sleeping charm on him, then levitated him to the bed next to Severus's.

"What's wrong with Harry?" Remus asked.

"Why'd you put him to sleep?" Draco worriedly asked.

"What magic did he do out of the ordinary . . . ordinary for Harry that is?" Poppy asked, as she magicked Harry's shirt off, shaking her head after seeing the slashes across Harry's chest and stomach. She began to wash the blood from Harry's body and face.

"Besides vanquishing Voldemort?" Lucius asked.

"He what?!" Draco cried out, not being there when it happened.

"Just after you portkeyed Severus and yourself out of there, he attacked Voldemort in his animagus form, then transformed in the air to his human form. The floor opened up to reveal a deep chasm, filled with fiery bodies, reaching up, trying to grab Voldemort's dangling feet. Harry used a soul banishing spell, broke Voldemort's neck, then dropped him into the chasm," Lucius proudly said.

"He literally opened the gates to hell and sent Voldemort there," Albus said, coming into the infirmary. "How are they?"

"Severus had a close call, but with Draco portkeying him here quickly, I was able to mend the heart that was nicked with the sword, before it became fatal. Harry's tears healed the rest of the internal damage. Severus will be back to his snarky self, but he will need to take it easy, no excitement to aggravate the heart for a while," Poppy said.

"And Harry?" Albus asked, stepping to the young wizard's bedside, tenderly brushing the hair from Harry's forehead, seeing the lightning scar fade to a thin white line.

"Harry's used an excessive amount of magic . . . even for him. His body will heal, but his magical core needs time to restore its self. He will be back to normal within a few weeks," she smiled. "I recommend he not use his magic for those few weeks."

"So, my two boys will be taking some time off for a while," Albus grinned.

"Do they have to stay here?" Draco asked. "Can they spend Christmas with us, still?"

"When they awake, and when I am satisfied with the scanning results, they may floo to your home. No portkey or apparating for Severus for a while," Poppy instructed.

 

Draco sat at Harry's side, taking his hand in his, to gently rub Harry's knuckles. "You did it Harry," he whispered. "You defeated old snake face. I am so proud of you, Harry." 

Lucius walked Minerva and Albus to the door of the infirmary, quietly making plans to whisk Harry and Severus away before the mass of people descended upon Hogwarts, looking for their Savior. Albus volunteered to talk to the Ministry and wizarding press, so that Harry would be left alone. After they left, Lucius sat beside Severus, prepared to wait until his friend woke up, feeling comforted, seeing Draco and Harry across from him in the next bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Note: Lacerare - latin for lacerate_


	16. Chapter Sixteen

Chapter Sixteen

 

Severus slowly crept his way through the heavy fog of sleep, keeping his eyes closed, as he assessed the pains in his body. Memories of his torture ran through his mind, then of Harry soaring towards him in his animagus form, before he started awake. "Harry," he rasped, coming completely awake.

"Severus," Lucius stood, placing a calming hand on Severus's shoulder to keep him still.

"Harry . . . where's Harry?" Severus asked, wincing as his body protested the movement.

"He'll be okay," Lucius reassured, stepping aside for Severus to see Harry still in the bed beside him. "Poppy put him in a healing sleep."

"Healing? What happened?"

"Harry over exerted his magic and he needs to build it up again," Lucius replied.

"How . . . " Severus began.

"Harry defeated Voldemort Sev, by banishing his soul to hell, then his body. We're free Sev," Lucius smiled, pulling up his sleeve. "It's been fading more and more each day."

"How long have I been here?" Severus asked, smiling gratefully when Lucius helped him sit up a bit.

"Three days," Lucius replied. "You're lucky to be here Severus," he added.

"Yes, very lucky," Poppy smiled, stepping over to them.

"So, when can I leave? And why isn't Harry awake yet? Is there something more you're not telling me?" Severus worriedly asked.

Poppy shook her head, then went to Harry's bed. She scanned his body with her wand. "He'll be okay. His magic level is already stronger. Enervate," she said, to revive him from the induced sleep.

Harry groggily opened his eyes. "Sev'rus," he rasped.

"Take it easy Harry," Poppy said, helping Harry to sit up.

"Who let loose the herd of hippogriffs on me?" He groaned, rubbing his temples.

"You are such a damn Gryffindor," Severus said, getting Harry's attention.

"Severus," Harry tiredly smiled, slipping off the bed on shaky legs.

"Harry," Draco cried out, catching him before he fell. He led Harry to Severus's bed, helping him lie beside him.

"Really now . . . that's hardly . . . " Poppy began.

"Be quiet woman," Severus interrupted, opening his arms for Harry to curl up against him. "So, when can we leave?" He repeated.

Poppy ran her scan over Severus's body. "Your heart is still weak, but it is getting stronger. You may leave tomorrow if . . . and I say if, you promise to take it easy. That means no excitement of any kind to stress your heart. So that means . . . "

"No sex," Draco finished, smirking over at them.

"And no portkeying or apparating," Poppy said. "Harry, you are still not to do any magic until your magic is at a normal level for you. Should take another week or two."

"Albus has given them some time off from their classes to heal. They were to go to our home for Christmas anyway, so they can stay there," Lucius smiled.

"Home," Harry murmured against Severus's neck.

"We'll let you rest. Draco and I will arrange for you to leave tomorrow," Lucius said, motioning to Draco and Poppy to leave them alone.

Harry heard the silent retreat and tightened his hold around Severus, being mindful of the heavily bandaged chest. "I thought I lost you, Sev," he whispered.

"I thought you lost me there too, Harry," he quietly said, running his hand up and down Harry's back. "You just had to be the hero, didn't you?" He smiled, kissing the top of Harry's head.

Harry raised his head, leaning on his one elbow as he looked down at Severus. "I had to," he said, running his fingers down Severus's cheek. "You're my other half Sev. You make me feel whole and complete."

"Sappy as ever, Love," Severus smirked, reaching up to cup the side of Harry's face.

"I love you, Severus," Harry whispered, leaning down to place a gentle kiss on his mate's lips.

"I love you too, Harry," Severus replied, returning the kiss, then guided Harry's head down to his shoulder. "Sleep, and you can tell me what happened later."

Harry sighed happily, and fell asleep, listening to the steady heartbeat of Severus's heart, reassured that he would be there when he woke up again.

 

~*~

 

"Harry? Are you all right?" Remus softly asked, seeing Harry sitting at the kitchen table, his hands shaking as he lifted his cup. "We're all waiting for you, so we can open the presents."

"Sorry Remus," Harry smiled, slowly getting up.

"What's wrong Harry?" Remus asked, placing his hand on Harry's arm to sit him down again. 

"It's nothing, Remus," Harry shook his head. "My body just feels really weak."

"It's been a week since you and Severus have been here. Poppy said your magic level is almost back to normal. You haven't fed, have you?"

"No," Harry sighed. "I don't want to risk Severus' health because I need some attention. I can handle it."

"Harry, you were used to feeding off of Severus every day. Your body needs that attention."

"But if we kiss, it might lead to other stuff," Harry said getting up.

"Is that why you leave him before he wakes up in the morning?" Remus asked, then saw Harry's surprise that he knew. "Severus has been feeling kind of hurt about that."

"I know. I can feel it from him. Gods . . . Remus. I wake up so hard for him, and I didn't want him to be tempted. I've taken quite a few cold showers lately," he added, giving a small smile.

 

 

Severus, who had come to see what was taking Harry so long, leaned against the other side of the door, listening to their conversation. He heard Harry and Remus gather their drinks, then quickly sat down on the couch before Harry came back out.

Remus came out carrying the tray, then set it on the table in front of the couch, while Harry sat beside Severus, snuggling into his arms. Draco handed out the gifts, shaking each one before handing it over.

Harry opened many gifts from his friends and family, as did everyone else. He had just opened the pair of leather pants that Severus gave him, when Severus leaned closer to him. "I have another gift that I'll give you later, Love," was whispered by his ear, almost moaning out loud when he felt his mate's lips press against the side of his neck.

After all the gifts were open, and each were looking through the books they received, or sampling some of the baking or wine, Harry leaned his back against Severus's chest, strong arms holding him close. "This is nice," he said for everyone to hear. "Although I miss Christmas at the Burrow this year."

"They understand why we won't be there, Harry," Lucius smiled. "Too bad the terrible twosome are coming here though," he laughed.

"They're not that bad Father," Draco grinned.

"They've promised no pranks right?" Harry asked, worried for Severus.

"Yes. No pranks," Draco reassured. "They're kind of glad to get away from everyone too. With them all there, plus the kids . . . they'll like the more sedate atmosphere here."

 

~*~

 

After lunch, Harry and Severus bundled up in their winter clothing, and went outside for a walk. Harry wanted to show Severus his 'spot' that overlooked the lake and house. Once there, Severus gathered Harry in his arms, his back to his chest. "It's beautiful here, Harry," Severus quietly said, looking out at the frosted trees and the frozen lake.

"I love it here," Harry replied, snuggling more in Severus's arms. "Sitting here during the summer was very relaxing for me, helped me think."

"And what were you thinking?" Severus asked.

"That my life really wasn't that bad. I have a father . . . actually two, with Lucius and Remus, and a brother that loves me for me, not to mention all the great friends I have. And you know what was the best decision I made while sitting here?"

"What?" 

"To let you in my heart. I couldn't even imagine my life without you in it, Sev," Harry replied, turning his head to look at Severus.

"I do love you, Harry Potter," Severus huskily said, kissing the upturned mouth. He reached in his pocket with his one hand, then wrapped it around Harry's waist again. "I would like to show you just how much every day," he added, opening the ring box in front of Harry. "Harry, will you bond with me? Will you be mine for the rest of our days?"

Harry felt his heart swell with happiness as Severus took the simple gold band out of the box, to then slip it on his left ring finger. He turned in Severus's arms. "Yes . . . gods . . . yes," Harry smiled, pulling Severus's head down for a kiss. "I love you so very much, Severus," he whispered against his lips.

 

After several more kisses, they made their way back to the house, to find that Fred and George had arrived with more gifts, and more food. They all sat down to eat the dinner that Molly sent over. Turkey, ham, potatoes, gravy, and vegetables were just a few of the things that were in the bottomless basket that the twins brought. Harry was not forgotten as there was also some elven bread that was charmed to taste like turkey.

When they could not eat another bite, they all gathered in the living room, where they played cards for a while, listening to music from the stereo that Lucius gave Harry and Draco for Christmas. A short while later, a warmth began to spread throughout Harry's body as his senses picked up the heady arousal coming from Draco and the twins from across the room, not to mention Severus's fingers stroking his upper thigh, making him hot and hard.

"Um . . . I think I'll have a shower before going to bed," Harry huskily said, getting up and leaving his smirking mate on the couch, making sure his sweatshirt was pulled down to cover the bulge in the front of his jeans.

Severus waited about ten minutes before bidding Lucius and Remus goodnight.

"Be careful Severus," Lucius called out to him, as the other climbed the stairs.

 

Harry came out of the bathroom, a towel wrapped low on his hips, his skin cool to the touch from the cold shower. "Severus," he softly said, his steps faltering as he took in the sight of his soon-to-be husband in just his pajama bottoms.

Severus got up off the bed to stand before Harry. "Merlin . . . you are so beautiful," he whispered, his fingers feathering down Harry's neck and chest.

Harry closed his eyes, his body trembling from the soft caresses. "Sev . . . we can't . . . ohgods," he moaned when Severus circled one of his nipples.

"Harry, I know I can't make love to you just yet, to bury myself deep inside you, but I can pleasure you. I want to taste you, swirl my tongue around that delicious cock of yours," he huskily said by Harry's ear, guiding him to the bed.

"Sev . . . Merlin . . . your voice could make me cum. Say some more," Harry moaned, thrusting his hips forward to feel an answering hardness.

Severus's hand slid down Harry's chest, down to the quivering stomach, loosening the towel until it fell to the floor. "We'll have to try that some time," he breathed against Harry's arched neck. "Mmmm . . . you feel so good, Love," he added, kissing Harry's shoulder, his hands gliding down to Harry's backside, pulling him closer. "I love the way you taste, the way you moan when I take your cock deep into my mouth, the way you spread your legs for me so I can fuck you with my fingers, so tight and ready for me. Or do you like the way I thrust my tongue inside you, over and over again," he softly said as his fingers slid down to tease the puckered opening.

"Yesss . . . everything," Harry moaned.

Severus maneuvered Harry until he sat on the edge of the bed, following him down to kneel between his legs. His hands slid up Harry's thighs, as his mouth sealed over his in a sweet, deep kiss. He pulled away before Harry could deepen the kiss. "You are so hard, Harry," he huskily said, wrapping his fingers around Harry's length, while the other one cupped his sac.

"Only for you," Harry panted as he shifted his bottom closer to the edge.

Severus bent down, swirling his tongue around the leaking head of Harry's cock, holding his love's hips down as he slowly, but thoroughly laved the head. He gripped the base of Harry's cock, licking down the shaft, while the other hand massaged the ballsac, letting one of his fingers slide past to tease the lubricated hole.

"Yesss . . . please . . . Sev," Harry pleaded, spreading his legs more as he leaned back on his one elbow. His hand gripped Severus's shoulder, urging him to take him deeper. "More," he panted, his hand gliding up to the back of Severus's head, his release edging closer as he watched his mate's lips slide up and down his length.

"So close . . . don't stop," Harry moaned, then groaned out in frustration when Severus slowly drew his mouth up, and off of his cock.

Severus smiled against Harry's hip, hearing the growl of frustration above him. He slowly slipped his finger inside the tight hole, as he placed soft kisses up and down Harry's cock. As he slipped another finger inside, he took Harry's cock in his mouth again. He kept a slow, but steady pace, sliding his wet lips up and down the hard length. He reached down with his one hand to stroke his own cock over his pajama bottoms, slowly, to prolonge the pleasure.

Harry reached down with both hands to tangle in Severus's hair, pulling him down as he thrust up into the wet heat . . . over and over again. He felt the vibration of Severus's moans, up and down his length, then slim fingers hitting his prostate . . . repeatedly.

"Sev'rus," Harry cried out, thrusting up one more time, to erupt down his mate's throat.

Severus pulled back, licking his lips, smiling up at the completely drained Vanteera before him. "Feel better, Love?" He softly asked, kissing the one side of Harry's hip.

Harry sat up and wrapped his legs around Severus to hold him close. "Yes," he blissfully replied, tightening his arms around Severus's neck. He leaned in to kiss his mate's neck, inhaling deeply, the scent of Severus's cum assailing his senses. "You okay?" He worriedly asked looking into Severus's eyes, placing the flat of his hand on the fading scar on his chest.

"I am fine Harry," Severus reassured, taking the hand from his chest to kiss the palm. "But be prepared for when I am better to make love to you hard and long, until you won't be able to sit for a week, to prove that you are mine . . . forever and always." 

Harry pulled his mate closer, his fingers combing through the back of Severus's hair. "Always yours Severus," he whispered against parted lips. "As you are mine," he added, before sealing his lips in a kiss filled with promise.


	17. Epilogue

Epilogue

 

Severus kept his promise. After two, very long weeks, Harry came out of the bedroom, looking thoroughly shagged, having spent two days in bed with his mate. Lucius and Remus barely held back their grins when they saw Harry gingerly sit down for a few days after. Severus meanwhile packed their things, readying them to return back to Hogwarts. It was time to go back. When they arrived, it was to see that all Harry's belongings were in Severus's rooms, their relationship now known throughout the school.

 

 

The remaining Death Eaters got careless without a leader, and were easily apprehended by the Ministry Aurors, and the Order of the Phoenix. Using the pensieve memories of all who were there, and the splintered remains of Tom Riddle's wand, he was officially declared dead by the Ministry of Magic.

 

The bonding between Severus and Harry took place the day after graduation at the Malfoy Mountain House, high on the mountain where Severus proposed to Harry. It was a beautiful ceremony at sunset, with only close friends and family in attendance. At Severus's insistence, Harry wore the leather pants for the ceremony, as well as himself. Harry never regretted giving in to Severus, remembering the smouldering looks he was given throughout the day, or the way his husband took every opportunity to touch him during the reception. Not to mention the way it felt to have them peeled down his body, warm wet lips following their descent.

 

After a two-week honeymoon in St. Lucia at the Ladera Resort, they moved into Snape Manor in Scotland. As a wedding gift to his husband, Severus had the manor refurbished, making it more comfortable and homey, with some added muggle additions. Harry very much approved of the changes, and thanked Severus for it . . . in every room. Harry loved the older home that was nestled near the mountains, with plenty of privacy, enabling him to spread his wings, or roam around the forest in his animagus form. The first night back from their honeymoon, Severus took great pleasure showing Harry his own private spot in the woods, where he had spent a great deal of time when he was young. The rumbling sound of water was still soothing to him as they approached the pool of water, the waterfall cascading down into the natural hot spring. Severus was then mesmerized by the sight of Harry slowly stripping his clothes off, then slipping gracefully into the warm water. He didn't waste any time joining his husband.

 

Severus continued to teach at Hogwarts, while Harry continued his education on magical creatures, eventually taking over Hagrid's position as Professor when he retired, three years after Harry graduated.

 

With the help of a fertility potion, made especially for Harry, from his husband, he conceived three children. First was a boy, Nathair. Three years later, Kiera and Tavia, identical twin girls were born into the Snape family. As the years progressed, Nathair took an interest in potions, much to the delight of his father, Severus. The girls were much like Harry, impish and mischievous, and were Nathair's shadows the majority of the time . . . which he didn't mind. All three were very close. In their early teens, Kiera and Tavia were found to have the Vanteerian gene like their father. Another first in Vanteerian history . . . twin girls to have that gene. Most were male descendants.

 

Dudley did go into medi-wizardry, specializing in muscle and nerve damage from wizarding maladies and curses. He bought into Rick's business at the gym, catering to both muggles and wizards alike. Rick remained a good friend with Dudley, comfortable in the fact that his friend could do magic. Rick actually ended up marrying a friend of Dudley's, a witch by the name of Tegan. Dudley married Dariena, a witch with elven blood that was a friend of Hermione's from her University days.

 

Hermione married Blaise and had two children. They brought their love of books into their careers and opened a book store that catered to both muggles and wizarding people alike. The entrance to the wizarding part of the store could be entered through the magical barrier that was found in the fantasy section of the book store. 

 

Ron stayed single for many years, until he met up with Pansy Parkinson in a single's bar, in Egypt, where he was visiting his brother Bill and his wife. They were married six months later and remain in Egypt, and are extremely happy in marital bliss. No kids . . . yet.

 

Remus and Lucius had gone away on vacation together a year after Harry and Draco graduated and came back bonded. No one knew of their plans, but all were happy for the couple. While Lucius teaches Defense Against the Dark Arts at Hogwarts, Remus is constantly busy writing a series of children's books about four marauders that attend a magical school and cause mischief and mayhem in each of the books.

 

Draco, Fred, and George tri-bonded after graduation at the Burrow, and live a happy, but never boring life, running the ever-growing enterprise of Weasley's Wizarding Wheezies. They have four kids . . . two sets of twins that Fred and George carried two years apart from each other. Draco still remains very close to his brother, Harry.

 

Harry, overall, felt very lucky to have family that loved him, and friends that still cared for him after all these years. Even with rambunctious kids constantly under foot, and the ever present friends and family visiting, Harry and Severus always managed to spend time alone, even if it was just a snog session in the kitchen while making supper. Needless to say, Harry was always full of energy, occasionally extremely hyper, after he . . . well . . . ate something that agreed with him.

 

THE END

**Vanteerian Charm (Actual Challenge)**

_Challenge:_

 

_On his seventeenth birthday, Harry finds out that he is no longer human. He doesn't know what he is, but he has long sleek black wings (and he's bloody beautiful, but you can decide whether that's a recent change or not, perhaps just a toning down and softening of his features or something). His vision sharpens almost impossibly so, as does his other senses. He finds that he can't eat normal food anymore, as it's not exactly nice to taste every single ingredient just as strongly as the main results. When people find out, like Sev, Dumbledore, Lucius, Draco, Ron and Hermione …… oh and Minerva as well, I like it when her and Harry are close *grins*…… he is given Elven food to eat. (until then he can either force himself, or simply eat bread and toast or something.)_

 

_He tries to hide what he is when he goes back to Hogwarts, but doesn't get very far along and he finds out that he's a Vanteera. (more about that below). He and Dumbledore are close, like father and son (or grandfather and grandson if you prefer) and Harry goes to see him at least once a week to talk and play chess and things like that._

 

_Severus Snape is his mate._

 

_Lucius and Draco Malfoy are both on the light, with Lucius being a spy I think. Draco and Harry can be something like brothers, but nothing more than that. Harry's virginity is for Sev. I like angst, so perhaps when Harry gets his wings on his birthday, his uncle throws him out of the house and he goes to stay with the Malfoys, who he befriended in his sixth year. Maybe Lucius and Narcissa adopts him, even though he is of age. (That's optional…… and if you want, you can make Narcissa dead or evil, but give Lucius another lover, either male or female)_

 

_You can decide whether the wings stay there all the time or perhaps sort of retract into his shoulder blades, leaving thin scars_

 

_I don't know how you can twist it so that Harry is a Vanteera, perhaps it skips generations, or perhaps Lily was one. It can even be done, perhaps, by choice. Maybe another Vanteera decides to help him and thus changes him into one of them. If you do it this way, then Harry must only remember an extremely beautiful man or woman in a dream. The Vanteera would then disappear and not show his or her self at least until Harry's at Hogwarts and knows what he is._

 

**A bit on the Vanteera:** (Vanteerian is the name of the race, Vanteera is the name of each individual creature of said race) 

A Vanteera is very rare magical creature that is now very nearly extinct. A Vanteera has sleek smooth wings, the blackest of blacks. It is to be strong, powerful and a sexual creature. It has the grace and movements of a cat (even the purr) and, rather like werewolves, can only have one mate in its lifetime. They have no specific time of transformation, but they have something like an animagus form of a sleek black winged panther and can change into it whenever it likes. They have razor sharp claws that grow when they are particularly emotional of any kind, or when they're hurt. Instinctive

So basically, a Vanteera has the heightened senses of a werewolf/large cat, the wings of an angel, the strength of a vampire, the lifeline of an elf, the sexual nature of an incubus and the beauty of a Veela.

Each Vanteera has these special magical attributes: Shadow Magic, Elemental Magic (both at varying degrees for each, of course. Harry's being strong :P). Ability to see magic around people and items, like see what talents they have etc. Tears of healing (I couldn't resist). Fast healing.

They also have these weaknesses: Allergic to Salt. They don't react well to artificial lights of any kind, it burns their skin and makes it peel…… and hurts like hell lol. Doesn't include fire, candles but it does include want light if it's directed pointedly at them. (I just have this mental image of Harry using his shadow magic and sneaking around, then someone hears something in a dark corridor, turns around with a Lumos spell and Harry hisses, clawing out at it before shrinking back into the shadows) 

 

**A Vanteera feeds off pleasure. But this desire is only awakened when the mate is discovered.**

 

A Vanteera is seen by the Wizarding community at large as something of a fallen angel/hybrid. I don't necessarily think you should go into reactions too much, apart from those of his close friends and family, but if you do then I think its best to have the Vanteera as being accepted and maybe even revered. 

 

**Rules:**

 

•• MUST be HP/SS (OR I could possibly stretch to HP/RL if that's easier)  
•• Severus must be Harry's first, it's up to you whether or not Sev pursues Harry or the other way around, but don't make Harry too sure of himself in that department. I like him shy  
•• Harry has to bottom, sorry folks, I just have a hard time reading Sev bottoming.  
•• Lucius and Draco are on the light.  
•• Harry must be powerful.  
•• Harry obviously must be a Vanteera. (Sev can be a vampire if you like.)  
•• Voldemort is alive  
•• Harry isn't all angry, and doesn't shout all the time (it makes me cringe)  
•• If you want Ron and Hermione to be alive, then they have to be grown up and accepting. I like maturity.

I do like angst but I like humour and stuff as well as long as it is mixed in well with said angst. It can be as long as you like really, but I'm just reeeeaaaalllllyyyyy desperate for someone to write this. I sooo want to do it myself, but I have way too many fics on at the minute anyway. You can make it as angsty as you like, I suppose, and Voldie needs to be killed towards the end. You don''t have to spend the fic all the way through concentrating on the Dark Lord, that could just be an excuse for lessons and training and such. 

I'd prefer it to be an R rating, or an NC17. 

END OF CHALLENGE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Note: There is actually a resort in St. Lucia called the Ladera Resort. Never been there, but the pictures looks breathtaking. A girl can dream, can't she?????_
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Finished writing long-hand Sept. 26/05  
> Finished typing Dec. 3/05  
> Finished editing Oct. 28/05
> 
> ********************
> 
>  


End file.
